El Lado Gris de mi Corazón
by Tatekanine
Summary: Capitulo 10: Ascension... En verdad Darien ha engañado a Serena?... El vivo reflejo del mal ha renacido, la princesa de la luna ha caido. Comienza una guerra, los bandos se preparan mientras algunos tienen mas ventajas que otros. Es hora de actuar.
1. Default Chapter

**_TITULO: El lado gris de mi corazón _****Por:** Tatekanine

Es como obvio que Sailor Moon no es mía (aunque ganas no me faltan), es de la gran Naoko Takeuchi. Solo alguno que otro de los personajes que salen de esta loca cabecita son de mi pertenencia.

Ahora como se dice a escribir... o para ustedes a leer

**Capitulo 1:** Un sueño

_""En que piensas, es que no te das cuenta que no valoran lo que haces por ellos? Sabes mejor que nadie que él no te comprende, siempre pensando en él... su trabajo... y no tiene tiempo para ti, hay ocasiones en las que no sabes que es lo que hace en varias semanas -dice una voz femenina- Te haces la ciega y sorda para no aceptar que siempre hay un después para TI... o es que no recuerdas la vez que lo vieron muy alegre con una chica... que no eras tú -dice con malicia la voz- una amiga según el... que va!!!!! Eso solo lo crees tu. El amor que sientes por el te vuelve ESTUPIDA. Además ellas... las que dicen ser tus amigas... y te tratan como una niña, no ven que intentas cambiar... aunque no puedas jeje, hacen planes para divertirse solas ya que contigo no se puede contar solo serias un estorbo a su lado... eres... demasiado... infantil... –dice lentamente la voz-. ¿Crees que tu destino debe estar en manos de esas personas que te creen inferior? yo que tu les demostraría quien manda, si no fuera por ti este inmundo planeta no estaría aquí... y todos y cada uno de los humanos solo serian...polvo... Tienes todo el poder que se puede desear solo es cuestión de saberlo controlar de la manera mas adecuada ¡piénsalo! Tu misma puedes lograr ser la mejor y restregárselo en la cara para mostrarles que sin ti no serian nadie jajajajajajajaja...""_

Una hermosa chica de cabellos de oro se despertó sobresaltada, eran la 1:00 de la mañana según le decía su reloj en el nochero.

- que fue eso?... de quien era esa voz? -se preguntó- Hay quien era? ya no recuerdo que era, bueno a dormir se dijo si no, no podré levantarme temprano, y mañana no puedo llegar tarde como siempre. De seguro no era nada importante –pensó la joven-

La chica volvió a dormir tranquilamente sin volverse a preocupar por el sueño que la había despertado.

- SEEEREEENAAAAAAA –se escucho un grito-

- Una bomba, que paso, nos atacan!!! ... luna tonta que té pasa casi me da un infarto estas loca o que, que es esa manera de despertarme.

- mira el reloj a ver si estoy loca.

- queeeeeeeeeee –miro serena el reloj que daba las 7:15 A.M - luna por Dios porque no me despertaste antes, hoy no, porque hoy, no no no, no puedo llegar tarde hoy -repetía constantemente mientas se arreglaba en un tiempo record de 15 minutos- solo tengo media hora para llegar, y no puedo estar mal presentada – Salió de la casa como un rayo y sin despedirse-

- que cruz!!! –decía la gata viendo como su dueña tomaba un taxi-

- "Aunque a decir verdad a cambiado mucho, demasiadas cosas han tenido que pasar para que dejara de ser una niña ingenua y descuidada y se convirtiera en una hermosa mujer, que muchos ni siquiera notan, han transcurrido ya dos años desde la ultima batalla contra galaxia y todas pueden gozar de la tranquilidad que la juventud les otorga, solo espero que esa tranquilidad sea permanente" - reflexionaba la gata mirando el hermoso y despejado panorama desde la ventana –

Mientas tanto Serena baja rápidamente del taxi, frente al portón de una gran universidad

- huy que lugar tan grande... ahora a buscar el auditorio... ¿donde es que queda?

Mientas la chica caminaba por los pasillos de la inmensa universidad buscando el auditorio, no caía en cuenta de las miradas que varios jóvenes le daban en al pasar por su lado, es que a pesar de que Serena no se diera cuenta de su cambio, con el paso de los años se había convertido en una mujer muy hermosa y el día de hoy aunque no se hubiera esmerado en arreglarse, lucía igual de bella. Llevaba unos jeans azul índigo semi-descaderado bota campana (a la moda por supuesto) con una blusa en tiritas de un naranja pastel, unas chanclas blancas tres puntadas plataforma, un pequeño bolso del color de las chanclas, el cabello suelto (un milagro jeje, pero debe ser para ahorrar tiempo) sujeto por una balaca blanca, y con un maquillaje tenue tan solo un poco de sombra en los párpados, brillo en los labios todo el conjunto era finalizaba por unos pequeños aretes de una sola perla, un reloj y una pulsera de plata los dos en la muñeca izquierda y una agenda negra en las manos.

- disculpe podría decirme donde queda el auditorio?

- Si, mira preciosa es ese que ves allá – el muchacho señalo un edificio de varios pisos de alto que se encontraba detrás de la chica-

- Ahhhhh ya... gracias –dijo la chica un poco sonrojada-

Al entrar al lugar pudo notar que hacia varios minutos había dado comienzo el discurso de bienvenida (como siempre llegando tarde ). Luego de dos horas en el auditorio donde les dieron todo tipo de instrucciones, e información sobre cada una de las carreras, fueron a una pequeña integración con otros estudiantes, y por lo que veía unos estaban más nerviosos que otros. Allí fue donde conoció a una curiosa chica que al igual que ella no conocía a nadie pero que al parecer era mucha más extrovertida que Serena.

- hola estoy un poco pegdida me podgias decig donde queda el salón 15-202, este lugag es enogme.

- pues yo tengo que ir a ese mismo salón y tampoco sé donde queda, creo que es mejor preguntar

- mucho gusto mi nombge es Natasha y el tuyo?

- me llamo Serena¿eres francesa verdad¿que entrometida cierto? disculpa es que el acento...

- no hay de que queguida, y si soy de Fgancia, hace vaguios años vivo en el país, pego el acento no se me quita aun – la chica era pelirroja de cabello lacio hasta los hombros, piel broceada, de ojos verdes y una extravagante manera de vestir, iba toda de negro de los pies a la cabeza, incluyendo las uñas, llevaba una falda tres cuartos, una blusa ombliguera de tiritas y un chaleco de malla manga larga encima, además unas botas bien altas hasta las rodillas, el maquillaje era un mas extravagante que su vestuario llevaba los párpados pintados de un tono muy oscuro, los labios casi negros, un piercing en la ceja y un topito en la nariz, lo que la ayudaba a un mas a no pasar inadvertida-

- es bueno saber que no soy la única desubicada aquí jeje, y dime tu que estudias? –Serena miraba con curiosidad a la chica-

- bueno he pasado pog dos caguegas ya, pego no me acomodé con ninguna, ahoga estudio agtes plásticas, cgeo definitivamente que esto si es lo mío.

- que bien, yo también estudio artes plásticas, así nos vamos haciendo compañía.-dijo muy alegre la rubia-

Después de preguntarle a varios estudiantes sobre la ubicación del salón, llegaron al lugar para recibir un pequeño taller sobre las materias básicas y luego se fueron (como dicen los montañeros) a hacer un pequeño tour por el lugar.

Mientras caminaban Serena vio a una de las amigas que con el tiempo se fue alejando de ella, en ocasiones pensaba que ya no la querían, pero deseaba que solo fuera falta de tiempo las pocas veces que las veía, de todos modos ellas llevaban ya un año en la universidad. Debido al poco interés demostrado por Serena hacia el estudio no pasó las dos primeras pruebas de ingreso a la universidad, pero ahora ya había logrado aprobarlas y con muy buenos puntajes.

- Minaaaaaa, como has estado, hace rato que no te veía, donde están las demás? –dijo con gran alegría Serena corriendo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Mina acompañada de varios chicos-

- Ahh hola serena, estoy bien gracias –decía mientras se despedía de los chicos que la acompañaban, quienes miraban de reojo a Serena y a Natasha- mira estoy un poco ocupada, hablamos luego vale? Ya me tengo que ir, ahhhh y creo que las chicas deben estar en clase ahora... ¿y tu que haces aquí? –dijo mientras se despedía- bueno luego me cuentas tengo un poco de prisa, bye cuídate –y se fue corriendo en sentido contrario por donde llego serena-

- bueno cuídate, hasta luego mina- decía Serena un poco desanimada y en voz baja-

- y quien es esa?, una amiga? Pog Dios que modales, como se le ocugge igse así sin más.

- no es nada importante Natasha, debe tener cosas más importantes que hacer

En las pocas horas que habían pasado, descubrieron que tenían muchas cosas en común, pero a diferencia de la actitud que tenia Serena ahora, Natasha era más impulsiva, y muy poco amable, al llegar a tomar a la cafetería insulto a un pobre chico que se cruzo en su camino y le tiro al piso su gaseosa, el pobre intento disculparse, pero la chica ni se lo permitió, salió muy achantado del lugar tras las burlas de los presentes.

Pero a pesar de todo la francesa empezó a sentir un gran afecto por la rubia, al igual que Serena empezaba a considerarla una buena amiga. Luego de una amena charla en la cafetería, y el espectáculo hecho por Natasha, siguieron recorriendo las instalaciones, eran cerca de las 12:00 m cuando fueron a recorrer las canchas y serena pudo divisar a lo lejos a Ray y a Lita hablando muy animadamente, Serena le hizo una seña a Natasha, que la siguiera.

- te voy a presentar a dos de mis amigas – inmediatamente Serena recordó que al igual que Mina, ellas también se habían distanciado luego de que entraron a la universidad, pero luego lo pensó mejor y le resto importancia-

- pues si son iguales a la que vimos hace gato, yo encantada –dijo en voz baja y con sarcasmo-

- hola chicas, tiempo sin verlas, como han estado - se lanzo a abrazar a lita con entusiasmo-

- ho... ho... la... Serena me estas ahorcando, suéltame ya –dijo Lita con cierto enfado en la voz y tratando de zafarse- estoy bien gracias... y tu que haces por aquí?

- Serena tonta como se te ocurre venir por aquí, como le hiciste para entrar, solo permiten la entrada a los estudiantes

- pues por algo será que me dejaron entrar Ray, piensa un poco

- Cómo así, que insinúas!!!

- pues que hoy es mi primer día aquí en la universidad, entre a estudiar artes plásticas, por cierto les presento a una amiga que acabo de conocer- dijo señalando a Natasha - ella es Natasha, estudia conmigo.

- Natasha, un placeg –dijo pensando todo lo contrario-

- mucho gusto Natasha, ah y cuidado con las compañías no se te pegue lo elevada de alguien por ahí

- si Segy es mejog que nos vamos puede seg contagioso –dijo mirándola con enfado en voz baja para que solo Ray escuchara, definitivamente no le había caído muy bien la pelinegra-

- Serena como le hiciste para pasar el examen, porque no creo que tu cerebro te sirviera de mucho –dijo sin prestarle importancia a las palabras de la europea-

- pues aunque no lo creas Ray me fue muy bien, creo hasta mejor que a ti.

- pues me alegra que pasaras el examen Serena, espero que te valla bien, Ray y yo tenemos cosas que hacer –dijo yéndose con Ray- ahhhhhhh un placer conocerte Natasha.

- chicas ¿donde esta Amy? -preguntó antes de que se fueran-

- está en Barcelona con su mamá, pero creo que llega en pocos meses a terminar su carrera aquí, cuídate mucho bye – dijo lita y se perdieron de vista-

- ustedes también –dijo un poco triste la chica-

- oye que belleza de amigas, que fogma de compogtagse, además esa Gay no me simpatiza en lo mas mínimo, sé cgee supeguiog a todo el mundo o que.

- no las juzgues así ellas son muy simpáticas, de seguro tienen algo importante que hacer.

- si tu lo dices, yo te cgeo –dijo sin creer ni una sola palabra dicha por la rubia-

Pasearon largo rato por el lugar hasta eso de las 3 cuando decidieron irse a sus casas.

- si quiegues te llevo a tu casa, pog hay deguecho la conozco jeje, ven vamos al caggo esta en el pagqueadego.

Mientras se dirigían al parqueadero de los estudiantes, escucharon hablar a varios chicos sobre alguna fiesta que se celebraría ese día en la universidad, se escuchaban muy animados, entre ellos Serena pudo reconocer a Andrew dueño del centro de video juegos, hace mucho que no lo veía, ya que hace algún tiempo había dejado de frecuentar el Crow, quiso acercarse pero en ese momento vio que Lita junto con Ray y Mina se acercaban a el, muy alegres también, Lita se acerco al joven y le dio un beso en los labios, Serena al instante recordó que ellos se habían hecho novios hacia unos meses, cuando los descubrió por casualidad, besándose muy apasionadamente en el Crow, Serena espero que la misma Lita le contara la noticia pero, ni siquiera se lo había insinuado, así que mejor dejó las cosas así. Entre todo el alboroto Serena pudo escuchar que Mina decía:

- bueno chicos listos para la gran fiesta de inicio de semestre –dirigiéndose a todos los chicos con los que Andrew se encontraba- me muero de ganas de ver a Kevin, dos meses son suficientes, ese idiota ni siquiera me llamo para ver como estaba, pero me las va a pagar – dijo a Ray y a Lita guiñándoles un ojo, todas se echaron a reír, entendiendo la indirecta-

Natasha insistía en que se fueran pero Serena quería seguir escuchando sin ser vista, tenia los ojos encharcados y los puños apretados, inmediatamente recordó algo

_"Además ellas... las que dicen ser tus amigas... y te tratan como una niña, no ven que intentas cambiar... aunque no puedas jeje, hacen planes para divertirse solas ya que contigo no se puede contar solo serias un estorbo a su lado... eres... demasiado... infantil..."_

Salió de allí corriendo, con aquellas palabras haciendo eco en su mente, no quería aceptar que sus amigas no la querían después de todo lo que habían pasado juntas.

Natasha la seguía preocupada aquellas chiquillas estúpidas si que se habían pasado al ignorarla, entendió al instante que eran personas muy importantes para la chica que perseguía, y que aquella niña de ojos azules tenia algo muy fuerte oprimiéndole el pecho ocasionándole un gran sufrimiento, no le gustaba ver llorar a nadie y menos en su presencia a alguien que desprendía tal calidez... después de correr tras ella la alcanzo cerca de un árbol y casi la obligó a subir al carro( y no cualquier carro: un mercedes descapotable dos puertas gris plateado solo una palabra lo puede describir: espectacular!!!) Pero se impresionó al ver que la chica después de 10 minutos mostraba una gran sonrisa y hablaba normalmente como tratando de evadir el tema - supuso la pelirroja-

Pero la curiosidad la carcomía y sentía que quería ayudarla de verdad así que el tema se hizo inevitable después de hablar trivialidades de camino a casa.

- hace cuanto las conoces? Pogque la manega en que saliste coggiendo no fue nogmal y no me vengas a decig que estas bien, pogque algo me dice que no lo estas y té asegugo que confío mucho en mis cogazonadas – dijo rápidamente la ojiverde antes de que la rubia la callara-

- no quiero hablar de eso...necesito pensar –dijo y no volvió a pronunciar palabra durante el recorrido-

- ¿pog donde es? Yo me ofgecí a llevagte, no a adivinag donde vives –dijo para tratar de romper el incomodo silencio que se había producido-

- sigue derecho... voltea en aquella esquina...es en la casa de la otra esquina... –decía serena guiando a la pelirroja-

- muchas gracias Natasha, de verdad y disculpa lo que te hice pasar, te debiste sentir muy incomoda, solo son pequeñeces y me deje llevar...

- primego cálmate y no té pgeocupes Segy, paga eso están la nuevas amigas.. ... ya sabes puedes contag conmigo de ahoga en adelante, aquí te dejo mi teléfono llámame cuando quiegas, nos vemos en la U, ah y dime Naty solo mis amigos lo hacen, cuídate –y arranco el carro- ( por si no se han dado cuenta Serena ya se bajó jeje)

Al ingresar a su casa saludo a sus padres, tenia tantas cosas en que pensar que decidió irse mejor a su cuarto quería estar sola, pero cuando subía las escaleras escuchó

- Serena hace como una hora te llamo tu noviecito –dijo Sammy desde la sala-

- que como así? que dijo? dejó alguna razón? –dijo la chica rápidamente-

- pues no dijo nada, solo preguntó por ti y como le dije que no estabas, dijo que luego volvería a llamar y colgó –dijo el chico sin prestarle atención mientras miraba con mucha mas atención el televisor- ah, mamá dijo que llegarían tarde, dejo la cena en el microondas por sí quieres comer.

La chica escucho esto mientras se dirigía a su habitación estaba aun más desanimada que cuando llego, quería hablar con Darien, saber como estaba, escuchar solo un instante su voz, hacia ya una semana que no tenia noticias de el, se había ido de viaje a hacer una practica muy importante quien sabe donde y no había vuelto a llamar, se tiro a su cama, y diviso que Luna no se encontraba en la habitación, dio gracias a Dios que no estaba, no quería que la viera llorar.

- porque lloro, él me quiere, solo esta muy ocupado, no puede solo ponerme atención a mí eso se llama egoísmo –se decía tratando de convencerse a sí misma y deteniendo las lagrimas que se empeñan en salir-

- porque siempre llama cuando no estoy, no entiende que lo extraño mucho, Darien porque te vas? y me dejas aquí sola -en ese instante recordó algo-

_"Sabes mejor que nadie que el no te comprende, siempre pensando en él... su trabajo y no tiene tiempo para ti, hay ocasiones en las que no sabes que es lo que hace en varias semanas -dice una voz femenina- Te haces la ciega y sorda para no aceptar que siempre hay un después para TI"_

_- _de quien es esa voz?, porque me atormenta de esa manera? –dijo mientras se cogía la cabeza con las manos como tratando de olvidar aquellas palabras- eso no es cierto, Darien me quiere, me lo ha demostrado en muchas ocasiones y yo confío en el.

_" es que no recuerdas la vez que lo vieron muy alegre con una chica... que no eras tu -dice con malicia la voz- una amiga según el... que va!!! Eso solo lo crees tu. El amor que sientes por el te vuelve ESTUPIDA."_

_- _ya basta no mas, son puras mentiras –se decía constantemente, pero de nuevo otras palabras de ese sueño que aun no recordaba completamente se vinieron a su memoria-

_" ¿Crees que tu destino debe estar en manos de esas personas que te creen inferior?"_

- el me quiere, ellas me quieren yo lo se –decía tapándose con la almohada, lo que hizo que de tanto llorar se quedara profundamente dormida olvidando por un momento todo lo que la atormentaba-

_"No te preocupes pequeña siempre estaré aquí para mostrarte las cosas que tus ojos no quieren ver, yo te ayudare a despejar tu mente así veras todo con mayor claridad y te darás cuenta que solo puedes confiar en mi jejejejejejeje –decía una voz en lo mas profundo de su mente-"_

**Notas de la autora:** Soy la mas novata de las primíparas así que por favor compasión... este es mi primer fic, aunque no se que pretendo con el, las ideas no querían salir y al fin me decidí por dejarlo así, se que no esta muy bien y solo deseo que me den su opinión, ya sea buena, mala o pésima en el peor de los casos, a ver si me doy cuenta que no me debí aparecer por aquí, además dejen todas las sugerencias que quieran a ver si algún día mejoro. Y bueno debo dar las gracias a mi amiga Catica (jeje) por el titulo del fic a ultima hora, ahhhhhhhh si alguien puede hacerse a la imagen de Natasha se lo agradecería en el alma si la puede dibujar (esta niña si que es avispada jejeje).

Bueno Catica aquí esta, espero que te guste y como yo soy tu asistonta ahora espero que tu seas la mía jejeje eso si, sin sueldo porque como sabes estoy lichiga sin un centavo. Ahhhhhhhhhh y otra cosa que no se me debe olvidar, eso es agilizando rapidito esas neuronas que quiero ya el próximo capitulo de QUE PASARA MAÑANA me muero por leerlo o si no es como hora de ir a hacerte la visitica pa' que nos mechoniemos.

Se despide de ustedes Alanis, Tatekanine (o como me llaman mis queridos padres Jackeline)

P.D: si les interesa las actualizaciones eso va a ser cada vez que a mis neuronas les de por pensar que como veo últimamente no es muy seguido que digamos jajajajajajajaja bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y porfa dejen sus reviews.

E-mail:


	2. Peleas y Vocecillas

**TITULO:** El Lado Gris de mi Corazón **Por:** Tatekanine

Es como obvio que Sailor Moon no es mía (aunque ganas no me faltan), es de la gran Naoko Takeuchi. Solo alguno que otro de los personajes que salen de esta loca cabecita son de mi pertenencia.

Bueno a leer se dijo...

Capitulo anterior...

_- _ya basta no mas, son puras mentiras –se decía constantemente, pero de nuevo otras palabras de ese sueño que aun no recordaba completamente se vinieron a su memoria-

_" ¿Crees que tu destino debe estar en manos de esas personas que te creen inferior?"_

- el me quiere, ellas me quieren yo lo se –decía tapándose con la almohada, lo que hizo que de tanto llorar se quedara profundamente dormida olvidando por un momento todo lo que la atormentaba-

_"No te preocupes pequeña siempre estaré aquí para mostrarte las cosas que tus ojos no quieren ver, yo te ayudare a despejar tu mente así veras todo con mayor claridad y te darás cuenta que solo puedes confiar en mi jejeje –decía una voz en lo mas profundo de su mente-"_

**Capitulo 2****: Peleas y Vocecillas**

- y como te está yendo en la universidad Serena?... Deberías hablar con las chicas mas seguido? No crees? así verían con mayor facilidad tu progreso... ya hace un mes que entraste a estudiar y ... –decía Luna rodeando a Serena mientras esta trataba de estudiar para un examen-

- no lo creo Luna, además ya cállate que no me dejas concentrar pareces una lora –decía con impaciencia la joven-

- oye que grosera te estas volviendo, ya decía yo que esas compañías no te hacen bien, esa jovencita pelirroja que frecuentas no me gusta mucho que digamos, es muy alborotada y mas parlanchina que yo –decía en forma de regaño (por si han notado los regaños de las mamás, así igualito cuando le dicen a uno " esa niña no me gusta, se comporta muy raro")-

- pues mira Luna si Natasha no te gusta ya es cosa tuya, ella es la única amiga que frecuento en la universidad y parece ser mucho mejor amiga que unas que conozco – decía con tristeza-

- si tu y las chicas se han alejado no es su culpa... ellas también tienen muchas cosas que hacer, y gracias a ti tienen una vida normal como siempre han querido y...

- sabes Luna no quiero hablar de eso, mejor duérmete y déjame dormir, mañana tengo este maldito examen –decía dejando los libros en la mesa- además mañana me voy a encontrar con mi querido Darien –decía cambiando totalmente su tono de voz, por uno de extrema alegría- hace rato que no nos vemos y prometió que mañana estará todo el día conmigo , que lindo!! -decía con corazoncitos en los ojos (tipo anime jeje)-

- tu no cambias, que cruz!!! –decía acurrucándose al lado de su dueña que ya dormía-

- Segy ¿que vamos a haceg hoy?, estoy muy abuggida y quiego divertigme en ggande... ese examen de teoguias pedagógicas que nos acaban de haceg me dejo con la mogal pog el suelo... y quiego levantagla a como de lugag... conozco un lugag supeg donde la podemos pasag delicioso y...

- lo siento Naty hoy no puedo salir contigo –interrumpió la rubia-

- explícate, explícate, explícame... –decía simulando no haber entendido- ¿como es eso, me vas a dejag sola hoy cuando mas abuggida estoy?... Seguy eso no se le hace a las amigas ... y menos a una como yo

- primero deja de ser tan modesta Naty... y segundo es que Darien y yo vamos a salir juntos hoy –decía con los mismos corazoncitos de la noche anterior- hace rato que no hablamos y prometió pasar toda la tarde conmigo

- ahh ya –decía mientras analizaba la situación- oye Seguenita...cuando me vas a presentag al famosísimo Daguien... ese tipo ya me tiene intgigadisima de tanto que me hablas y me hablas de el

- tal vez uno de estos días... tu sabes el mantiene muy ocupado y no puede dedicar todo su tiempo a mi

- "existen tipos idiotas y el tal Daguien... falta de tiempo por Dios!!!!!, eso no es un novio, es una maquina de tgabajo" –pensaba la pelirroja- Bueno si... no debes ser egoísta –tratando que sus palabras no fueran muy forzadas-

- ¿crees que me veo bien? –decía dando una vuelta para que Natasha la pudiera ver bien-

- pues... ¿Segy no haz pensado en un cambio de look?

- porque me veo mal –mostrando cara de pánico-

- no, no, no te me altegues... es solo una pequeña sugeguencia... paga mi te vez divina... es solo que un cambio de vez en cuando no hace mal a nadie

- si he pensado en eso, pero por ahora tal vez no,... me veo bien y eso es lo que me importa... Darien se va a sentir orgulloso de mi –afirmaba mientras se arreglaba su dorado cabello-

- pues si no lo hace es un idiota –en un susurro-

- ¿que dijiste? –al no escuchar lo que su amiga decía-

- no nada –puntualizó la francecita (esta chica si que me esta cayendo bien)- oye y ¿cuando fue que reggueso de su viaje?, pogque si no me equivoco, hace gato me dijiste que estaba en un hospital quien sabe donde haciendo pagte de su pgactica por seg un excelente estudiante (como cosa rara) y que no regguesaba hasta dentgo de dos semanas

- bueno si... supuestamente todavía no debería estar en la ciudad, pero dijo que me extrañaba mucho y que quería verme pronto... ahhhhhhhhhh mi Darien es tan lindo

- si tu lo dices es mi obligación cgeegte –dijo solemnemente mientras levantaba la palma de su mano derecha a modo de juramento- y a que hogas es tu cita?

- dentro de una hora... por eso no me afano, queda cerca de aqui... mejor ven y me ayudas a maquillar... pero no tan extravagante como tu ok?

- y que tiene de malo mi maquillaje ehhhhhhhhh

- no nada no me pongas atención jeje

- mmmmmmmmmmm?... –simulando enfado- Oye idiota pon mas cuidado pog donde caminas no vez que el lugag esta ocupado imbecil –le gritaba a un chico que accidentalmente pasaba por allí, y por su descuido le tiro sus libros al piso-

- cálmate Natasha... cálmate –Serena tratando de controlar a su impulsiva amiga-

Hora y media después en un café del centro de la ciudad se encuentra un joven alto de cabello negro y unos hermosos ojos azules esperando a alguien impacientemente...

- "Serena no cambia, nunca va a llegar temprano a una cita en su vida" –tomando un sorbo de su café pensaba el joven–

- DARIENNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!

- por fin llegas amor –volteo a ver como esperando una estampida, pero no sucedió nada, solo estaba su novia quien se detuvo exactamente frente a el un poco cansada- "está preciosa... ¿puede cambiar tanto alguien en 4 meses?"

- Darien lo siento...se que me retrase mucho, pero por favor no me regañes si –poniendo esa carita de niña buena-

- no te preocupes –se acerco el joven, tomándola por la cintura y sujetando su barbilla para darle un beso- te extrañe mucho... no sabes cuanto –decía mientras se separaban-

- yo también te extrañe muchísimo Darien –y se lanzo a abrazarlo ( de esos abrazos de oso que asfixian)-

- ok Sere cariño ya entendí –intentado separarse- mejor dime que quieres que hagamos... estoy a tu completa disposición por el día de hoy

- bueno que tal si vemos una película muy buena que están dando, luego vamos al parque de diversiones y...

- no crees que es suficiente con eso – arrepintiéndose de eso de estar a total disposición-

- bueno eso lo vemos en el transcurso de la tarde –decía mientras jalaba a su novio dentro del café- pero primero quiero un helado, aquí venden unos deliciosos

- como ordene la niña

En un hermoso lugar lejos de allí, rodeado por algunas rocas y picos parecidos a la nieve pero brillando como cristales y en el fondo algo similar a un lago , pero de un tono azul palido ...

- WOW... huy... que es todo eso!!!!... con esa compañía quien no –decía una persona para si misma, sentada en una de las rocas mientras miraba hacia un lugar parecido a un lago cristalino un poco mas abajo de sus pies, donde se reflejaban varias siluetas– eso si es tener suerte... mmmmm... seria muy interesante hacerle una pequeña visita, solo una vez, por diversión... si si si, es lo mejor... además... –decía mientras se miraba las manos y tocaba su rostro el cual no era reflejado en el lago- ¿que tiene, que no tenga yo?, solo bastaría que me mirara para saber que soy mejor... mucho mejor –y seguía repitiendo las palabras anteriores- WOW... ututuy ...mmm...

- ¿que crees que haces? –decía alguien mas en un susurro por detrás de la persona que miraba en el lago-

- aghhhhhh...-grito la primera persona espantada- oye como se te ocurre hablarle así a alguien ¿que quieres? matarme del susto o que –decía mientras trataba de ocultar la imagen en el lago-

- pues no seria mala idea –mientras pensaba- así me quito un problema de encima

- ¿que insinúas¿Que soy un problema para ti?

- no me cambies de tema...¿que estabas haciendo ahí?- decía mientras señalaba el lago-

- pues ¿tu que crees?... echando un vistazo... sabes que debemos estar alerta a todo lo que suceda... solo vigilaba un poco – tratando que no notara sus nervios-

- mmmmmmmm de verdad estabas echando un vistazo?... ¿a quien? aaaaaaaa - decía señalando a alguien en el lago- o aaaaaaaaa –señalando a alguien mas – esto es algo serio y tu solo lo tomas como una broma... –levantando la voz- no se como te permiten la entrada a este lugar, El Aysel es sagrado... deberías mostrar mas respeto...

- que pasa... ahora también se me tiene prohibido mirar a los humanos o que -mientras también levantaba la voz- lo que pasa es que te esta llegando la vejez y no puedes aceptar que aun soy joven... debes tomar las cosas con mas calma... relájate ya...-mientras le daba una palmada en el brazo en tono amistoso-

-en ese momento la otra persona la coge violenta y rápidamente con una sola mano por el cuello alzándola varios centímetros del piso- cállate y deja de decir estupideces,... no quiero verte de nuevo jugando por aquí porque me la vas a pagar entendido?...

- ya cal...calmate... so...lo tra...taba... de colabo.. rar so...lo... vi...vi..jila... ba

- ¿que sucede aquí? –decía una tercera voz- otra vez ustedes dos?...no pueden dejar de pelear por una vez en sus vidas... tu ya cálmate –le gritaba a la segunda persona que llegó quien inmediatamente bajó a quien tenia en sus manos- y ahora tu ¿que hiciste? –le decía a quien anteriormente miraba el lago-

- yo nada cof, cof –mientras se tocaba el cuello con las dos manos cerciorándose que aun estuviera en su lugar- no se que le pasa... cof...cof, hoy esta peor que nunca...cof,cof... me querías asfixiar o que?

- fuera de mi vista si no quieres que te mate de verdad... largo de aquí... fuera!!!!!

- ok, me voy... pero conste que quería hacer las pases

- por favor vete ya y deja de estar creando problemas con todo el mundo si no quieres que se enoje de verdad... –decía la tercera persona-

- ahhhhhhhhh es que no estaba enojada?

- FUERA!!!!!! –y la primera persona en escena salió corriendo-

- ¿que te pasa?... se que tienes muchas preocupaciones... pero no deberías desquitarte con lo primero que se te pase por enfrente... no tenemos la culpa que las cosas no estén saliendo como deseamos... –decía la tercera persona-

- ya déjame... no necesito tus sermones –mientras se dirigía hacia el lago y miraba a una pareja reflejada en el-

- sabes que no podemos hacer nada... no podemos intervenir... solo podemos observar –mientras se alejaba por el mismo lugar que había salido la persona anterior-

- por ahora – en un susurro-

Mientras tanto nuestra pareja... 

Minutos mas tarde de estar enfrascados en una conversación contándose todo lo sucedido durante el tiempo que Darien estuvo en su practica y al mismo tiempo que Serena se terminaba su segundo helado

- ¿Darien¿eres tu?... holaaaa mi cielo, tiempo sin verte -decía una hermosa de chica cabello castaño largo y lacio, que rápidamente se acerco a Darien he hizo con un abrazo que este se levantara de su silla- por Dios si que estabas perdido, oye que te me habías hecho... te me estabas escondiendo o que... ¿Como estas?

- hola Vivian como estas... y no estaba perdido, solo un poco ocupado –decía el joven mirando disimuladamente a su novia esperando cualquier reacción de su parte-

- bueno eso ya no importa, que tal si nos tomamos un par de copas y nos desatrazamos... ha pasado mucho tiempo –decía mientras miraba a Serena como quien mira una mosca- y por tu compañía... creo que ella entiende verdad?...

- Vivian, ella es mi novia Serena –señalando a Serena quien se levanto de su silla para saludar a la joven-

- ¿es una broma¿no conocía esa faceta de ti Darien?... por favor Darien me vas a decir que esta niñita es tu novia –mirando a Darien e ignorando las miradas de Serena (hijuemadre yo la mato)-

- mucho gusto mi nombre es Serena –con voz fría mientras extendía su mano mirando a la joven de una manera asesina-

- bueno cielo eso de que eras niñera no lo sabia... luego me cuentas con mas detalle, cuídate... byeeeeeeeeeeee –mientras se alejaba-

En ese instante Serena salió corriendo del establecimiento, de un momento a otro se encontró en el parque de sus encuentros con Darien, con varias palabras rondando su cabeza

"¿Vivian?... ese nombre se me hacía conocido... ¿no es ella la chica con la que vieron a Darien muy acarameladito la otra vez?... y supuestamente no era nadie importante... por favor si se nota a leguas que se conocen... y muy bien a mi parecer –de nuevo una voz femenina-" Basta, cállate

- Sere escúchame por favor... es una amiga nada mas , veo algunas clases con ella es todo

"¿y le vas a creer?... se nota que no le importó... ni siquiera te defendió de la tipa esa... no le importan tus sentimientos... solo esta contigo porque no tiene a nadie mas... es un egoísta"

- Serena amor, Vivian es muy impulsiva y no mide lo que dice... créeme... no pongas atención a sus palabras... yo te amo y eso es lo que debe importarte –decía el joven mientras se acercaba a la chica que seguía llorando en una de las bancas del parque y la tomaba por la cintura, ella de inmediato se arrojó en sus brazos sollozando-

- tu crees que soy una niña?

- por supuesto... eres mi niña –acercándose para besarla, la chica sonrió- ...Nena a donde quieres ir? –tratando de romper el silencio que se fue formando-

- ya no quiero ir al cine... vamos a otra parte

- que tal si vamos a mi apartamento y vemos una película los dos solitos. Te parece?

- esta bien, pero que no se una de terror... que tal una romántica o una de esas de ciencia ficción... –mientras jalaba de nuevo al chico-

Luego los dos estaban encaminados hacia el apartamento de Darien, ya que después del pequeño percance no quedaron muchas ganar de ir al cine. Cerca al apartamento fueron olvidando su discusión e internándose en una amena charla

- ... Natasha es un poco espontánea, mucho a creo yo. Pero me ha demostrado ser una gran compañera y...amiga pero...

- DARIENNNN!!!!!!!! Te he estado buscando como loca... hace rato choque con Vivian y me dijo que te había visto pero no me dijo donde así que decidí buscarte en tu apartamento... oye pero ¿tu no estabas en Kyoto haciendo tu practica? –decía apresuradamente una chica cabello corto, ondulado negro, y ojos miel- necesito que me prestes varios de tus libros de química y anatomía, pero de eso hablamos luego... sabes? te perdiste...

- Ellen te presento a mi novia Serena –decía el chico mas pálido de lo normal señalando a Serena quien esperaba que la presentaran-

- ahhhhhhhh hola ... te decía Darien que te perdiste la mejor fiesta de inicio de semestre... Drew y los demás te estuvimos esperando... no sabíamos que estabas en tu practica hasta que...

_"Ahora te ignoran... ni siquiera te determinan... como siempre un cero a al izquierda y tu como si nada. Un punto mas para ti Serenety, eres una tonta ¿necesitas mas pruebas para saber que no le importas?"_- callateeeeeeee

- y a esta que le paso –dijo la pelinegra asustada-

- ¿Serena que sucede? -mientras se inclinaba a ayudar a su novia quien estaba arrodillada sujetándose la cabeza con las manos-

- nada, déjame –mientras se movía para evitar los brazos de Darien-

"Ahora te van a creer loca... esto si que es grave... hablando sola no no no no... jejejeje"

- Ellen hablamos luego –mientras sujetaba a Serena obligándola a ir en dirección al edificio-

Iban tan aprisa que Darien no logró evitar chocar con una chica que se dirigía en dirección contraria a ellos cerca a su apartamento

- ouch... lo siento, disculpe –se disculpo el chico, la joven ni se inmuto- Serena entra por favor...tenemos que hablar –haciendo que entrara-

- de que... no veo que haya algo de que hablar, todo esta muy claro... –liberándose de los brazos de él dándole la espalda- para ti soy un cero a al izquierda, no te importo Darien es obvio –gritaba la chica encolerizada-

- Serena que te pasa, solo son amigas nada mas... no creo que sea un pecado que tenga amigos o si?

- tal vez no... pero que me ignores mientras que estas con ellas eso si me importa y mucho

- Sere por favor hace meses que no nos vemos no creo que este bien que nos comportemos así... –decía el chico con voz suave mientras abrazaba a la rubia por la espalda- cariño yo te amo y lo que paso con Ellen no importa –besándola en el cuello- solo quiero que estemos juntos, hace rato que no nos vemos... te extrañe mucho –al no obtener respuesta sujeta con brusquedad a la joven para besarla en los labios-

- suéltame Darien... no estoy de humor para juegos...quiero irme a casa ya

- te extrañe mucho amor –Darien la sujeto arrojándola a la cama y luego se recostó encima de ella y empezó a besarla con pasión-

- ya basta Darien... suéltame!!!! –intentaba zafarse la joven sin resultados- que te pasa, suéltame ya –no obtenía respuesta, este solo tenia algo en mente quería hacerla suya en ese instante-

- para que quieres que te suelte... yo se que tu también me quieres ahora -y empezó a despojarla violentamente de su ropa-

- te dije que me soltaras YAAAAAAAA!!!!!! –la joven con una fuerza nunca antes vista lanzo al ojiazul lejos de la cama, lo que le permitió a ella salir corriendo del lugar sin rumbo fijo

En otro lugar un hombre mirando a la nada pregunta con voz fría.

- que encontraron?

- deseos mi señor –respondía una voz ronca-

- muy bien esos son especialmente útiles... jejejejejeje

**Notas de autora:**

Hola como están todos, espero que muy bien disfrutando sus vacaciones (los que tienen), aquí esta Tatekanine con el segundo capitulo de esta historia que le esta sacando canas verdes, esto de escribir cada vez es mas complicado, casi que no termino este capitulo y los gritos de mi madre no ayudaba mucho que digamos, cada 5 minutos gritándome para que me duerma, por eso será que la pobre se trasnocha tanto (no es mi culpa que a ella le encante regañarme a media noche cierto??? madres quien las entiende) Bueno después de un día extremadamente cansado donde aproveche mis dotes de decoradora para pintar mi casita, aquí esta este capitulo el cual deseo que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo, todo eso se vera reflejado en los reviews jeje.

Catica aquí esta el capitulo, no necesitaste de ninguna bomba para que actualizara y espero que no necesites hacerlo nunca, tu sabes que todo depende de mis neuronas... ,todo es a conveniencia jeje y gracias tu siempre ayudándome con el nombre de los capitulos, no se pero eso siempre me causa problemas.

A Shagy Sirius, gracias por esa pequeña idea que en un principio deseché pero que luego de estar rondando durante dos días mi cabeza me sirvió mucho.

Gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron sus reviews en el primer capitulo hice fiesta con ellos, son mi orgullo jeje.

Seshy, de quien es la voz ni idea, ni idea tampoco pero eso se verá en el trascurso del fic, y espero pronto tu historia.

Mayca vamos a ver que tal será el escarmiento de estas viejas que bien merecido si se lo tienen o no?.

Aisha, gracias por eso de que escribo bien, hasta me sonrojo jeje, bueno cual es la influencia de la voz no se, bueno si se pero no te voy a decir que gracia no?

Carrie eso de que es interesante ahí vamos viendo. Una cosita contigo tu lees mi fic y te lo agradezco, pero tu que piensas con el tuyo, Amor prohibido esta que arde y tu lo dejas por ahí tirado, eso no se vale.

Silver moonlight gracias, aqui tienes el segundo capitulo espero que también te guste.

Preguntas, dudas, sugerencias, todo menos virus, lo que sea mándemelo a pero por favor si me van a mandar tomatazos son mejores las guayabas o unas manzanitas si se les atraviesan por ahí también sirven, es que yo detesto los tomates, guacala!!!.

Bueno chaitooooooooo y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

Suerte a todos

Tatekanine (o para algunos simplemente Jacky)


	3. ¿Quien dijo que me caias bien?

**TITULO:** _El Lado Gris de mi Corazón_ **Por:** Tatekanine

Es como obvio que Sailor Moon no es mía (aunque ganas no me faltan), es de la gran Naoko Takeuchi. Solo uno que otro de los personajes que salen de esta loca cabecita son de mi pertenencia.

Bueno a leer se dijo...

Ahhhh, antes de que se me olvide, bueno desde este momento los diálogos de Natasha imagínenselos con acento francés jeje lo que pasa es que se que para muchos la lectura de tantas "g" les es muy molesta y por eso decidí escribirlo normalmente para deshacerme de una vez por hay derecho de ese montón de rayitas rojas en Word eso, espero nos les incomode... ahora si a leer.

**Capitulo anterior...**

- para que quieres que te suelte?... yo se que tu también me quieres ahora -y empezó a despojarla violentamente de su ropa-

- te dije que me soltaras YAAAA!!!!!! –la joven con una fuerza nunca antes vista lanzo al ojiazul lejos de la cama, lo que le permitió a ella salir corriendo del lugar sin rumbo fijo-

En otro lugar un hombre mirando a la nada pregunta con voz fría.

- que encontraron?

- deseos mi señor –respondía una voz ronca-

- muy bien esos son especialmente útiles jejejejejeje

**Capitulo 3****¿Quien dijo que me caías bien?**

- que fue eso?, lo sentiste? –decía una voz-

- por supuesto, es muy fuerte y gana terreno a cada momento –dijo fríamente una segunda voz-

- es obvio que es lo que sucede... no crees lo mismo? –dice una tercera voz-

- estoy contigo –afirma una cuarta persona- como siempre!!!!!–con voz melosa, el resto solo ignoró el ultimo comentario-

En ese momento desde una torre alta se asoma la cabeza de quien miraba en el lago anteriormente (lo recuerdan?)

- oigan que paso?... eso si que da miedo, es lo que creo que es? –decía a los cuatro vientos desde la ventana de la torre-

- puedes gritarlo un poco mas alto Caprise, no te escuche –decía la primera voz en escena con sarcasmo mal disimulado-

- que si es lo que... –repetía la joven-

- CALLATE YA!!!! y ve a cumplir tu castigo ahora –gritaba la segunda voz (adivinaron de quien es la vocecita?) provocando que las personas que transitaban bajo la torre se asustaran-

- ok ok ok, luego salen diciendo que no me importa y después dicen que no eres insoportable quien te entiende y con este castigo me voy a quedar aquí hasta que tenga tu edad...

- CAPRISE!!!! -gritaron tres de las personas bajo un hermoso árbol de extrañas flores, con lo cual la joven se vio obligada a entrar rápidamente en ella si en realidad apreciaba su vida y asustando de nuevo a los transeúntes que no eran muchos después del primer grito-

- todo se ve mas confuso en este momento, debe controlarse o todo lo que se ha hecho hasta ahora será en vano –meditaba la primera de las voces-

- sabes que si es necesario la mataremos antes de que eso suceda... es por nuestro bien, por nuestro mundo y el de ellos –murmuraba la segunda voz-

- no solo el de ellos... el universo en pleno corre un grave peligro, es importante hacer algo –replicaba de nuevo la primera voz-

- no podemos hacer nada y eso todos los aquí presentes lo tenemos muy claro, no podemos cometer disparates... ahora mas que nunca es prioridad tener cabeza fría y aclarar nuestras emociones, nuestro rango lo exige –aclaró la tercera persona alejándose de los demás, quienes también se retiraban en diferentes direcciones del hermoso árbol de flores verdes y violetas donde se encontraban-

Tres días después de lo ocurrido no había señales de Serena, esta no se presentaba a la universidad, lo cual tenia muy preocupada a Natasha su nueva amiga, debido a que ambas veían la mayoría de las clases juntas...

- que diablos le habrá pasado para que ni siquiera llame? para saber que le sucede, será que esta en el hospital?... no, no puede ser posible su madre me dijo que estaba bien... solo que no se encontraba en casa, aunque hay algo que me hace dudar, bueno pues será mejor averiguarlo por mi misma y a si estaré mas tranquila –termino la francesa su pequeño monologo cuando iba acercándose a la casa donde vive la rubia de ojos azules- Será que no hay nadie? –pensaba la pelirroja luego de tocar la puerta en varias ocasiones-

- si, que desea? –se abrió la puerta mostrando a un joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes (sorry si no es verdad, pero así estaba en una foto)-

- hola mucho gusto, me llamo Natasha soy amiga de Serena... de la universidad –rectificó la joven al ver la cara de incredulidad del chico-

- mamá!!!!... Buscan a Serena –grito el Sammy a su madre quien se encontraba en la cocina, es ese instante sale la señora Ikuko-

- si querida entra, siéntate... que necesitas? –decía muy amablemente la madre de Serena-

- vengo a ver como se encuentra Serena, hace varios días que no va a la universidad y me preocupé es todo... si es posible me gustaría hablar con ella.

- es muy amable de tu parte cariño preocuparte por mi hija, ella se encuentra bien, solo no esta en casa... –dijo un poco preocupada la señora-

En ese momento baja por las escaleras que llevan al segundo piso la joven a quien Natasha quería ver. El hermoso rostro de la joven se mostraba extremadamente pálido y con ojeras, lo que daba a entender que no había dormido bien en varios días.

- Serena como estas? querida me tenias muy preocupada –levantándose rápidamente y observando con detenimiento a la rubia-

- hija pensé que no deseabas visitas, por eso dije que no te encontrabas...

- ya estoy bien mamá... ven Natasha sube –dirigiéndose a la pelirroja-

- ya les subo un pequeño refrigerio, deben estar muertas de hambre –decía Ikuko con una gran sonrisa, las jóvenes sonrieron débilmente, en especial la rubia cuya sonrisa parecía mas una mueca-

En la habitación ambas jóvenes se encontraban sentadas en la cama de Serena, Luna no se estaba, así que para la rubia no había de que preocuparse (por así decirlo).

- vine a ver como estabas –empezó la pelirroja- y por lo que me dicen mis ojos y por ende mi intuición no estas bien... o me equivoco? –no había respuesta de la otra chica- y... me vas a dejar hablando sola? –en ese momento Natasha pudo divisar el las mejillas de la chica varias lagrimas que rodaban silenciosas- que te pasa pequeña? cuéntame... confía en mi, siempre podrás confiar en mi –mientras se acercaba a Serena para abrazarla de forma maternal, como tratando de protegerla de algo-

- no se que paso... eso es lo malo, de un momento a otro todo cambió y no se porque, no le di motivo alguno para que lo hiciera –mientras se deshacía en lagrimas que ahora salían sin cesar de los hermosos ojos azules de la joven-

- fue en tu cita con Darien, verdad? –la rubia solo asintió- que te hizo? dímelo todo.

En ese momento Serena le contó a la pelirroja todo lo sucedido en la cita con Darien, desde que la había dejado en la universidad hasta lo ocurrido en el apartamento de él, Natasha hacia ademanes para decir algo, pero no era necesario, su rostro reflejaba toda la ira que en ese instante recorría su cuerpo, la rubia tampoco omitió la parte donde había conocido a varias de las amigas de él, quienes no solo la insultaron sino que también la ignoraron y todo el la cara de su novio quien no hizo absolutamente nada.

- es un estúpido, como se atreve, intento violarte?... eso es un crimen, y no defenderte de esas arpías es propio de los cobardes –decía la chica con ira, Serena solo se limitaba a respirar entrecortadamente mientras varias lagrimas surcaban de nuevo sus mejillas- lo siento Sery no pude controlarme –se disculpó la joven por su actitud y de nuevo la abrazó- sabes? te queda muy lindo el anillo –mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia tocando un pequeño anillo que en ella se encontraba- dicen que es de buena suerte.

- si ya me lo habías dicho –susurró la rubia mirando también un hermoso anillo en su mano derecha-

**Flash Back...**

-_ es hermoso me dejas mirarlo?- preguntaba Serena a su amiga mientras almorzaban en la cafetería de la universidad-_

_- claro –y la pelirroja se quito del dedo anular de su mano derecha un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con una piedra ovalada trasparente en el centro, lo mas peculiar de tal joya era que en el interior de la piedra había una sustancia que se arremolinaba formando especie de nubes, que cambiaban de tonalidades según el movimiento de las sustancia plateada-_

_- es precioso, donde lo conseguiste?... es una joya muy rara –mientras lo tomaba en su mano, en el instante en que Serena se lo probó la sustancia dentro de la piedra empezó a dar vueltas de manera acelerada, pasando de gris pálido a un tono mas oscuro- es muy... exótico jeje._

_- si es una piedra extraña, lo conseguí en uno de mis viajes... si te gusta te lo regalo, se te ve mucho mejor a ti que a mi –la joven sonreía-_

_- no no, solo lo veía no era para que me lo regalaras –la rubia se sonrojo-_

_- no te preocupes, tómalo como un pequeño obsequio, normalmente no hago regalos a mis amigos... pero dicen que es de buena suerte y que paga quien lo tenga la piedra cambia de tonalidades según el estado de su alma, no creo mucho en eso, pero... tal vez a ti te sea mas útil, tómalo, si no lo haces será una gran ofensa para mi –puntualizó la francesita-_

**...Fin Flash Back**

- deberías creer mas, mi alma ahora llora –proseguía Serena quien en ese momento miraba la joya en la cual pareciera que se estuviera produciendo una espectacular tormenta de esas con rayos y centellas incluidos debido al movimiento acelerado de la sustancia en el interior-

- no digas tonterías, no puedes dejarte derrumbar por eso, el mundo no se ha acabado, eres joven y muy hermosa... –decía desesperadamente la francesa tratando de tranquilizar a la rubia quien de nuevo había empezado a llorar- que tal si salimos un rato y tratas de despejar tu mente que te parece?... aunque no acepto un no por respuesta –expreso con un guiño la joven quien trataba por todos los medios de sacar una sonrisa del rostro de la princesa-

- tal vez si... no creo que salir un poco me haga daño verdad?

- esa es la actitud, que tal si te maquillo un poco y te...

- solo quiero salir a caminar, no quiero acción entendido?

- entendido –aunque hacia pucheros, pensaba contrariamente a lo dicho-

- no me pongas esa cara, quiero estar tranquila... no volverme loca –finalizó Serena con eso la conversación y salieron de la casa sin probar el delicioso refrigerio de la señora Ikuko para tratar de despejar sus mentes-

**En el templo Hikawa...**

- y Amy cuando regresa? –preguntó Mina despreocupadamente sentada en uno de los escalones del templo-

- llamó hace algunos días y me comento que lo mas probable es que regrese al país en una semana –respondió Lita quien se encontraba de pie mirando a Ray quien en ese momento barría como de costumbre el templo vistiendo su traje de sacerdotisa-

- todo ha estado muy calmado hasta ahora –decía Ray mirando al horizonte-

- es lo que nos merecemos, ya era hora que tuviéramos una vida normal, como todos los de nuestra edad, somos jóvenes y bellas, debemos aprovechar cada segundo que pasa –prosiguió la sailor del amor y la belleza-

- si tal vez, pero hace algunos días sentí una energía muy extraña... aunque a decir verdad fueron solo unos segundos –expreso la sacerdotisa-

- lo vez, seguro no fue nada, no hay de que preocuparnos –comento Lita sin prestar mucha atención a las palabras de la sailor de fuego-

- Kevin me invito a salir hoy en la noche, ya se reivindico conmigo luego de dejarme sola tanto tiempo, según el quiere pasar el mayor tiempo posible a mi lado... lo traigo loquito –decía Mina cambiando de tema mientras sonreía y jugueteaba con uno de los mechones de su cabello-

- yo aun no entiendo muy bien como lo conociste (yo tampoco se como le hizo para pescarlo) –decía Lita-

- solo tropezamos, y como mis libros cayeron al piso y el es tan caballeroso me invitó a tomar algo para disculparse –respondía Mina, mientras trataba de recordar el momento-

- y donde estuvo durante estos dos meses?, porque es obvio que estudiando no fue –decía Ray en broma-

- no me quiso decir, pero según el, estuvo muy ocupado... negocios de familia.

- se supone que las vacaciones son para descansar Mina –decía Lita riendo, intentando sacar de sus casillas a la rubia-

- ya deja de molestar, yo le creo y punto –Mina con cara de enojo-

- pero eso de que quiere pasar la mayor parte del tiempo contigo no crees que es muy extraño?... porque siempre ha sido muy distante... hasta ahora.. y un cambio tan repentino deja mucho que pensar –expresaba Ray-

- que tiene de malo que un chico guapo quiera una relación seria conmigo, es lo mas obvio siendo yo la famosa diosa del amor y la belleza –dándose la venusina ínfulas de grandeza-

- la modestia es una de tus mas grandes virtudes Mina, mejor deja de creerte miss universo y salgamos un rato... vamos al Crow, quiero ver a Andrew –decía la mas alta de las sailors interiores-

- buena idea, me cambio y nos vamos –dijo Ray mientras ingresaba en el templo (o que, se queda con la pinta que tenia?)-

**En el Crow Center...**

**- **Darien te noto extraño amigo, que te pasó para que tengas esa cara?... estas muy demacrado y pálido, deberías ver a un medico –decía con preocupación el dueño del Crow-

- un medico no me puede ayudar, cometí el peor de los errores hermano, soy un estúpido, no se que me paso –decía Darien con la manos en la cabeza-

- pues si no me cuentas, yo tampoco voy a saber que sucedió –decía Andrew-

- no es broma Andrew, Serena debe estar odiándome, no quiere hablar conmigo y cada vez que la llamo me dicen que no esta –decía tristemente el moreno-

- amigo pero que le hiciste para que este así?... Serena te adora, porque no me cuentas que te sucede, quizás pueda ayudarte –expreso Andrew-

Darien le contó a su amigo lo sucedido en su apartamento desde el principio hasta el final, además de su encuentro con Vivian y Ellen quienes habían insultado de varias formas a Serena sin la intervención del chico.

- pero que diablos te paso para que actuaras de esa forma?... además ese encuentro con Vivian no te dejo muy bien parado, Serena es muy celosa y eso puede empeorar las cosas, no crees que podías haber obtenido lo que querías de otra manera? la violencia no ayuda en nada y menos con alguien como ella...

- por eso te digo que no se lo que sucedió, de un momento a otro lo único que quería era estar con ella y lo malo es que no me importo su opinión, solo me di cuenta de lo idiota que había sido luego que se había marchado... he estado buscándola pero se las ha ingeniado de la mejor manera para no hablar conmigo –decía con cara de derrota el príncipe-

- sinceramente Darien no se como puedo ayudarte, la única forma es obligarla a hablar contigo y lograr que te perdone.

- a la fuerza no voy a lograr nada, tu mismo me lo haz dicho... iré a buscarla a su casa tal vez así puedo evitar que escape, lo malo es que su papá todavía no confía en mi y si se entera de lo que hice es capaz de matarme... o algo peor –mientras se levantaba-

En ese momento se abren las puertas del lugar por donde entraban Mina, Lita y Ray quienes se reían de seguro por algo dicho por la rubia.

- hola!!!!!!!! Andrew... ah hola Darien ¿como estas?, tiempo sin verte ¿estas enfermo?, te ves muy pálido –decía la sailor del trueno mientras se acercaba a su novio-

- estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte... solo he tenido mucho trabajo y muy poco descanso –haciendo ademanes para irse- debo irme ya, me alegra saber que están bien... chicas ¿han hablado con Serena? –pregunto sin pensar-

- no... hace rato que no sabemos nada de ella, ha estado muy extraña, aunque estudiamos en la universidad solo la he visto en dos ocasiones –respondió Mina- ¿como esta ella?

- bien, aunque hemos tenido algunos problemas... supongo que esta bien –esto ultimo en un susurro para si mismo-

- porque no te quedas y conversamos un rato –Ray guiñándole un ojo- a ver si cambias esa cara jeje.

- ok está bien... pero solo un momento, tengo cosas que hacer –mientras se sentaba de nuevo y empezaban a hablar de todo lo hecho en la universidad y el trabajo, es decir solo trivialidades-

**En el algún lugar de Tokio...**

Dos hermosas jóvenes iban cargadas de paquetes mientras una se reía de varios chicos a quienes como de costumbre Natasha había insultado por su falta de atención al caminar.

- son unos idiotas, ya decía una amiga mía que la estupidez de ellos es proporcional a las piernas de nosotras... les viste la cara?

- si fue muy gracioso jejejeje jeje el tratando de disculparse recogiendo los paquetes y de los nervios se le volvían a caer jejejeje pobre chico esa cachetada que le diste debió dejarle la cara totalmente desfigurada jejejeje...

- ya deja de reírte, me he convertido en tu payaso o que? –mientras veía sonreír a la rubia- aunque me alegra verte reír así.

- gracias –dejando de reír- gracias por ser mi amiga Naty –abrazándola- no se que hubiera hecho sin ti... tal vez me hubiera sumergido y ahogado en mis propias lagrimas –las cuales luchaban de nuevo por salir-

- no no no mi intención era divertirte, no hacerte llorar de nuevo, mejor cambiemos de tema ¿a donde vamos? estoy muerta de sed, todas estas compras de ultimo momento me dejaron exhausta –decía caminando la francesa mirando a todos lados-

- como no quieres estar cansada... me hiciste recorrer toda la ciudad por esos zapatos, tal vez estaban bonitos pero buscarlos por todos lados no era la solución.

- tu no te quejes que ese vestidito blanco tampoco fue muy fácil de encontrar, no te acomodabas con ninguno –decía Natasha con las manos en la cintura-

- bueno tu ganas, aunque yo también me muero de la sed y tengo mucha hambre –Serena colocando las manos en su estomago-

- eso esta muy bien, mientras el enfermo coma no hay peligro de que muera... –decía sonriendo mientras observaba la cara ceñuda de su amiga- palabras sabias que he escuchado jeje... mira vamos allá, se ve bien –mientras jalaba a su amiga con todo y paquetes al lugar que estaba mirando y el cual lograba llamar enormemente su atención-

- a donde? –dijo Serena quien aun no se había fijado en el lugar que su amiga señalaba- no... Natasha vamos a otro lugar, por aquí debe haber un buen restaurante –mirando desesperadamente todos los establecimientos del sector-

- no, yo no pienso caminar más –acercándose aun mas al lugar- ven vamos, que tiene de malo a mi me gusta.

- es que ese es el Crow Center... Andrew es el dueño de este lugar –ya en frente al establecimiento-

- no hay problema si no quieres hablarle de eso me encargo yo, además no veo otro lugar que me guste –las puerta se abren- entra!!! –jalando a la rubia al interior del lugar-

Ya en el interior del lugar las dos jóvenes fueron interceptadas por una de las meseras

- si señoritas, que desean? –decía la joven-

- queremos una mesa un poco alejada de las demás –decía la pelirroja-

- por supuesto –decía poniendo mas atención a la rubia quien tenia la cabeza hacia un lado- Serena?... que bueno que regresas por aquí, nos tenias muy olvidados, ven si quieren una mesa alejada allí hay una –señalando a una confortable mesa en el fondo, mientras un chico de cabello negro en otra mesa miraba con atención a la rubia-

- hola Unazuki como estas, he estado ocupada por eso no había venido –tratando de acomodar los paquetes de manera que pudiera ocultar su rostro para dirigirse a la mesa indicada-

- Serena que bueno que te veo, cada vez mas linda –decía Andrew acercándose- me alegra verte –dándole un beso en la mejilla-

- a mi también... –nerviosa- ella es Natasha una amiga –presentándole a la chica-

- gusto en conocerte Natasha –decía el chico-

- el placer es mío... supongo... bueno creo que vinimos a comer verdad Sery –mirando a la chica quien se había percatado ya de la presencia de Darien-

- porque mejor no nos vamos?... te invito a comer a mi casa Naty –tratando de salir-

- no, pero porque se van a ir, mira Serena aquí están las chicas –quienes ya se estaban dirigiendo hacia la rubia-

- ahhhhhhhh tus famosas amigas Sery... hola como están chicas?

- ya se conocían? –pregunto Andrew-

- si, ya teníamos el infortunio de conocernos, verdad? –mostrando una enorme sonrisa y levantando su mano a modo de saludo-

- si cariño ya nos conocíamos –expresaba Lita apenada-

- veo Serena que tus amistades no mejoran –decía Ray mirando con rabia a la pelirroja-

- que quieres decir?, que Natasha no es una buena compañía?... al contrario, considero que es una de mis mejores elecciones, al menos puedo contar con su lealtad... –mirando a la francesa que ante todo asentía- además, que creías?, que me iba a quedar sola al ver como se ha reducido mi circulo de amigos? –le decía con voz fría y falsa sonrisa-

- se ha reducido porque haz querido, te haz alejado de nosotras... pretendías que te rogáramos? –dijo la sailor del amor-

- alejarme? yo... cuando son ustedes las que no me determinan; mis amigas, dice todo el mundo, cuando son ellas las que no quieren ni verme, pero las comprendo su lealtad solo se limitaba a cumplir una misión que esta terminada, lindas amigas solo son... –expresaba con mirada gélida asustando por un momento a las inners-

- si viniste a ofendernos mejor vete –interrumpió lita-

- porque?... yo tengo hambre y vine a comer, si a ustedes les molesta nuestra compañía... ahí esta la puerta –señalando teatralmente la entrada al Crow-

- basta!!!!!!! –grito Serena- no pienso armar una pelea sin mas, Natasha nos vamos.

- no, si hubiera sabido que me las encontraría no hubiera venido... pero ya que estoy aquí no pienso irme, no pienso darles gusto... –mirando enfadada a las tres inners- Unazuki querida puedes ayudarme con estas bolsas? -dándoselos a la chica quien descargo los paquetes en la mesa del fondo- gracias, si que pesan!!!!

En ese momento entra al Crow un apuesto chico de la estatura de Andrew (que no se cual es jeje) de cabello negro un poco largo, ojos verdes, labios delgados y muy bronceado, vestido como un elegante empresario –(solo imagínense al mas alto de los Backstreet Boys, que por casualidad se llama Kevin jeje)-

- Mina cariño, sabia que te encontraría aquí –decía el chico acercándose a Mina y dándole un beso en los labios- no quedamos de encontrarnos a las seis? Son las 6:45 de la tarde, como no llegabas me preocupe y decidí venir a buscarte.

- si, lo siento Kevin... tuve un muy desagradable inconveniente, pero ya nos vamos.

- hola chicas como están? –besando a Ray y a Lita en la mejilla- hola mucho gusto, Kevin –dirigiéndose a la rubia extendiendo su mano para saludarla-

- hola mucho gusto yo soy Natasha –interponiéndose entre el chico y Serena intentando mirar sus ojos y a la vez extendiendo su mano para saludarlo, acto que el chico evadió- es de mala educación dejar a una chica con la mano extendida –decía la ojiverde intentando mirar los ojos del chico quien se había colocado rápidamente unos lentes de sol- lentes de sol? a esta hora... muy peculiar –decía sonriendo mirando hacia la ventana donde se veía caer la noche-

- tu ya deja de inmiscuirte en lo que no te importa –diciéndole a Natasha- y la verdad Serena... no es para molestarte pero sinceramente estamos mucho mejor sin ti... –decía Mina a Serena con cara de extremo enfado-

- no tenemos que preocuparnos por los espectáculos tan bochornosos que acostumbras protagonizar, no comprendo como Darien te soporta siendo el tan maduro... y tu... solo una niñita –dijo Ray mirando de abajo a arriba a la princesa-

- suficiente!!! es mejor que se vallan –dijo por fin un preocupado Darien interviniendo en la conversación mirando a Serena que parecía en shock, estaba parada como mirando a la nada como pensando en algo- si tienen problemas todo el mundo no tiene porque enterarse, eso... si es infantil.

- porque nos callas Darien? solo decimos la verdad –concluyó Lita la conversación despidiéndose de su novio quien la evadió mirándola extrañado y saliendo del lugar detrás de Mina y Ray quienes se habían marchado ya con Kevin-

Serena no hablaba, parecía en otro mundo, no escuchaba nada a su alrededor, solo la mismas palabras que se repetían constantemente en su cabeza, como arremolinándose en su memoria de la que no querían salir, ahora había una sola cosa en la que pensar, era verdad... ya no la querían, la veían solo como una mujer infantil, no, una mujer era mucho, la veían como una niña que se negaba a crecer y que en sus actos solo demostraba lo infantil que era, pero no era cierto lo había intentado y lo estaba logrando era mucho mas madura de lo que ellas creían, eran ellas las que se negaban a entender que la tonta Serena estaba madurando y no solo eso, si no que también había concebido que la responsabilidad era una cualidad que necesitaba poseer, se había empeñado en ser una buena estudiante y lo había logrado, su carrera no era tan fácil como todo el mundo pensaba y se había esforzado tanto que se destacaba como una de las mejores en su clase... les iba a demostrar que no era una niña aunque no fuera tarea fácil de lograr.

- Serena... Serena... Serena!!! –empezó a gritar Natasha al observar que su amiga no reaccionaba-

- si... si dime –respondió exaltada la joven-

- oye que te pasa? cariño te veo mal... –decía preocupada la pelirroja al ver el rostro afligido de la rubia- esas estúpidas es que no miden sus palabras o que? pensé que este lugar era mucho mejor... –al observar el rostro ceñudo de Andrew ante el comentario expresó- lo siento pero solo digo lo que pienso al ver este bochornoso espectáculo... ese tipo de cosas no deben verse en un lugar respetable y lo siento pero tu querida novia no ayuda en mucho a la reputación del establecimiento y no me migues así... como decía?... como es que se llama la jirafa esa?...ah si, Lita. Yo si digo la verdad –(a esta si se le fue la mano)-

- mejor cállate Natasha, Andrew no tiene la culpa por lo que ellas digan, vinimos a comer... pues eso vamos a hacer –decía la rubia aun mirando el suelo-

- Serena... podemos hablar? –la interceptó tímidamente Darien-

- no, no quiero hablar contigo y menos ahora, creo que ya tengo suficiente por un día... –dijo de nuevo con esa expresión gélida en su rostro mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- además, dudo que haya mucho de que hablar... o si? –cambiando su fría mirada por una sarcástica que incomodó enormemente al chico-

- Sere por favor, escúchame yo... –decía Darien nervioso ante esa mirada que lo extasiaba y extremadamente apenado-

- por favor nada, vine porque quería estar tranquila y mira lo que me encuentro; no quiero que nadie me moleste en especial tu... así que te agradecería en el alma que te corrieras un poco, me estas obstruyendo el paso... Quítate!!!!! –esto ultimo con voz de mando, voz que Darien nunca antes había escuchado en los labios de su niña y que lo asusto sobremanera- Gracias –expreso la joven suavemente dirigiéndose a su mesa cuando el chico se hizo a un lado-

Sentía que ella tenia razón, estaba enojada y lo sucedido con las chicas debió haberla dejado mal, seguro estaba deprimida ellas eran sus amigas y le estaban dando la espalda de la peor forma, jamás se imagino tal escena, las inners rebelándose contra su líder, dejándola a un lado y haciéndola sufrir... a su frágil niña... le hubiera gustado estar ahí para ella, consolarla, abrazarla, hacerla sentir amada de la forma que solo el podía, como había sido tan estúpido para haberla irrespetado de esa manera, iba a lograr que lo perdonara... no sabia como pero lo iba a lograr.

- nada se pierde con intentarlo... o si, la perdería a ella –pensó Darien parado en medio del Crow, estaba decidido a hacerlo pero aquel no era el lugar ni el momento adecuado, ella necesitaba estar tranquila y el iba a dejar que lo estuviera, así que mejor se dirigió a la puerta debía irse ahora-

- jejeje –Natasha se reía por lo bajo, estaba entre la puerta y Darien-

- hola, te llamas Natasha verdad?... no nos habían presentado soy Darien, es un placer –y ofreció su mano caballerosamente-

- si soy Natasha... y lastima que el placer no sea mutuo jejeej

- que? –esa sonrisa en la chica empezaba a molestarlo- de que se ríe? no veo que halla motivo para hacerlo.

- de ti –dijo calmadamente aun con esa molesta sonrisa en su rostro- eres el único payaso que veo, es que la expresión de confusión que pones es sumamente cómica... bueno para mi lo es jejejeje.

- con su permiso me retiro –dijo sumamente molesto, no estaba dispuesto a soportar insultos de una desconocida-

- que creías? que eres tan irresistible? que se iba a lanzar tan fácilmente a tus brazos? luego de tal espectáculo... porque ese si debió ser un espectáculo digno de admirar... tu volando lejos de ella jejejejeje –decía con voz pausada para que el pudiera captar cada palabra, y lo hizo, como un autómata dio vuelta y la miro-

- que... que me quiere decir? –dijo totalmente enfadado-

- jejejejeje será un poco ingenua pero no es tonta y ya entendió el significado de las palabras dignidad y respeto... ultima que tu supiste violar muy bien jejejejeje.

- no tiene ningún derecho a hablarme de esa manera.

- yo hablo como me de la gana y como se esta poniendo de moda decir la verdad... eso es lo que hago jejejejeje

- nunca fue mi intención hacerle daño, la amo demasiado –decía con cara de angustia- eso usted no lo entendería.

- claro que lo entiendo, pero tu sabes disimularlo muy bien jejejejejeje.

- si quiere hacerme sentir mal ya lo logro, ahora déjeme en paz -y dio vuelta quedando lado a lado con ella, ambos mirando en sentido contrario, el hacia la puerta y ella observando a Serena que se encontraba comiendo muy animadamente, sin percatarse aun de la charla entre Darien y la pelirroja-

- lo único que quiero es que ella este bien y si la única manera es a su lado... que se puede hacer?, por eso, tal vez yo pueda ayudarlo... solo le advierto algo –su voz cambio totalmente de una calmada a una fría que helaba hasta los huesos- la veo derramar una sola lagrima mas por usted... y lo mato... y no es en sentido figurado, estará muerto antes de que pueda decir... "Serena" –y fue corriendo hacia la rubia que ya le hacia señas con las manos para que se le uniera- si ya voy, no te lo comas todo, tengo mucha hambre –cambiando rotundamente su tono de voz por uno muy amigable mostrando una gran sonrisa, cambio que extrañó al ojiazul, quien se retiro inmediatamente del lugar con muchas cosas en su cabeza, cosas que no lograba entender-

- porque te demoraste tanto?... que le estabas diciendo a Darien? –pregunto la joven-

- nada importante, ya te había dicho que tenia mucha curiosidad por conocerlo, solo me presente y ya –decía la chica normalmente, según la rubia-

- no le dijiste nada de lo que pasó entre el y yo... verdad? –pregunto Serena mirando por la ventana-

- claro que no, como crees?... eso es entre ustedes dos –respondió simulando muy bien estar ofendida- yo no tengo porque entrometerme... y ya déjame comer, muero de hambre.

Dos días después en un lugar lejos de allí, donde se podía observar un cielo perfectamente despejado sin nubes, acompañado de una brisa suave semejante a una tenue caricia y en el horizonte la vista del sol en toda su plenitud acompañado de grandes y hermosas olas del impetuoso mar que morían en las rocas cerca de la orilla, todo este conjunto dejaba a vista de cualquiera la escena perfecta, un bellísimo paisaje para admirar y satisfacer los deseos del mas ávido de los artistas

- es un bello panorama –decía una niña de cabello corto negro mirando las pinceladas en el cuadro- es obvio tu entusiasmo al pintarlo.

- si, quiero que el ultimo cuadro de mi exposición sea especial, además será el ultimo que pintare en este lugar... pronto regresaremos a casa –dijo una mujer de cabello negro largo-

- piensas ir a la carrera?... es dentro de una hora, así te relajas –expuso la jovencita-

- no, quiero terminar mi obra hoy, ve tu, así te distraes un poco... luego me cuentas como ganó –decía la señora sin poner atención a la joven-

- porque siempre dices eso?

- siempre gana... lo lleva en la sangre, nadie puede contra ella, el viento es su cómplice y juntos son invencibles –decía reflexivamente dando una nueva pincelada en el lienzo-

- hasta un equipo tan bien conformado puede ser sometido, solo necesita el rival adecuado –y la niña salió en dirección contraria al acantilado donde anteriormente observaba pintar a la hermosa mujer, destinándose a un famoso circuito de carreras donde se llevaría acabo la ultima valida del campeonato mundial de automovilismo de la Formula 1, luego de la cual tendría un muy merecido descanso-

Ya en el circuito, en la cabina de los comentaristas...

- ... hoy se termina la temporada y la pelea esta reñida, algunos solo guardan la esperanza de un milagro –exponía por un micrófono uno de los comentaristas dirigiéndose a su compañero-

- dos de los cinco escuderías que con opción de titulo, con esta ultima la carrera tienen mas posibilidades de obtener el tan anhelado trofeo de constructores, dejando relegados en un segundo puesto a la escudería McKlaren o Jaguar.

- si, Ferrari hoy va con todo, el F6-2004 es uno de los mejores autos que ha propuesto la millonaria escudería –dirigiéndose a un moreno periodista-

- es obvio que inviertan en sus autos teniendo a uno de los mejores corredores de toda la temporada, Haruka Tenou ha ganado siete de las doce carreras y solo en una bajo del podio, carrera en la que no compitió, hoy debe estar mas nervioso que nunca, al ganar la carrera de hoy el campeonato será suyo –exponía el periodista-

- si, la carrera de hoy es decisiva para todos en especial Haruka Tenou podría coronarse como el bicampeón mundial Freddy, si que han encontrado un gran tesoro al tener a tan excelente corredor en su equipo jeje

- es increíble la capacidad que tiene, y como muchos dicen es el mas firme candidato al titulo de este año, dejando muy atrás a sus demás contrincantes

- esperamos que la carrera de hoy sea tan espectacular como la vivida en Austria, ahí si que demostró audacia este piloto

- reveló todo de lo que esta hecho... y si no me equivoco es de un material muy fino y resistente

Mientras los comentaristas de la carrera seguían dando sus opiniones y pronósticos sobre la misma, en los Pits los pilotos trataban de descansar y relajarse antes de correr

- Haruka!!!!! –gritaba estridentemente una joven de cabello negro y muy bronceada-

- Si, dime Crysta –decía amablemente la joven-

- me preguntaba si tenias sed o hambre –preguntaba la joven inocentemente-

- Crys, estoy bien... y no tengo hambre –dijo tomando la barbilla de la chica en sus manos con una encantadora sonrisa la chica-

- no se preocupe señorita Crysta, si Haruka no se ha alimentado bien, de eso me encargo yo –dijo una voz suave pero fría detrás de ella, acto seguido la joven pelinegra se retiro-

- porque le hablaste así?, seguro se sintió mal por tu tono de voz Michiru –replico Haruka-

- creo que su trabajo aquí solo se limita a ayudar a los técnicos por ordenes de su padre, no a atender tu necesidades particulares

- estas celosa Michiru? –repuso suavemente con una sonrisa la sailor del viento-

- no tengo porque estarlo, el hecho de que coquetees con cualquiera simulando ser un hombre me es indiferente –dispuesta a marcharse, pero Haruka fue mas rápida asiéndola por el brazo-

- no tienes porque enojarte Michi –decía impacientemente la alta chica- nuestra relación no es así

- Haruka, George a sus puestos, dos minutos en pista –grito uno de los mecánicos, pronto empezaría la carrera-

- te necesitan... y no te preocupes, solo quería decirte que Hotaru vino a verte, vino sola, Setsuna se quedo en el acantilado... mucha suerte!!!! –y se alejo dejando a una perpleja Haruka quien esperaba siquiera un beso en la mejilla como saludo y despedida-

Ya en la carrera, Haruka demostró con toda seguridad porque el viento era su mejor aliado, corría como si nada mas importara dejando relegados a todos, incluso a su mayor adversario: George Gray su compañero de escudería, a quien llevaba mas de 30 segundos de ventaja ya en la vuelta cuadragésimo tercera, lo que hacia que fuera casi imposible de alcanzar. Pero llegando al carril principal su auto empezó a fallar y al tratar de dar la vuelta uno los frenos fallaron logrando que la corredora se saliera del carril dando con todo en la pared de la pista cerca de las gradas de los espectadores, el carro daba vueltas en el aire sin parar y a cada giro se despedazaba aun mas la cabina del piloto, causando alboroto entre la multitud quien miraba de un lado a otro; la carrera y luego el auto número uno de la escudería Ferrari. Mientras daba vueltas Haruka sentía que todo se le iba encima, veía en cámara lenta como pasaban los demás autos cerca de ella casi rozándola, hasta que por fin el automotor se detuvo dejándola de cabeza al suelo esperando ser rescatada, esperando que le quitaran ese gran peso de encima, peso que hacia que cada centímetro de su cuerpo le doliera; sentía ira, coraje, rabia, cólera, pudo haber ganado y un estúpido error le estaba quitando el campeonato de las manos, donde pretendía ya lo tenia hacia mucho tiempo. Minutos después ya estaban cerca en el lugar del accidente ambulancias, reporteros y miembros del equipo pensando lo peor, no había señales del piloto y la cápsula que lo protegía estaba totalmente destrozada.

-...todos a la de tres –gritaba uno de los rescatistas a sus compañeros para intentar levantar el auto sin causar daño a Haruka, ya que una grúa pondría en peligro a la chica, cuando levantaron el auto uno de ellos saco a una Haruka malhumorada quien inmediatamente reacciono parándose mostrando solo una pequeña contusión en un brazo, era una chica extremadamente resistente, y el hecho de ser la sailor del viento le daba mas ventajas-

-déjenme en paz... quiten esas malditas cámaras, estoy bien –decía enojada a todo aquel que se le acercaba a preguntar como se encontraba—en el fondo observó a una muy preocupada Michiru y a Hotaru muy tranquila-

-Haruka estas bien? –pregunto la aguamarina-

-si no te preocupes, después de lo que he vivido algo así no puede dañarme tan fácilmente.

-que paso?, seguro hoy el viento no estaba a tu favor –expresaba reflexiva la sailor de la muerte, lo que hizo que el animo de la corredora quedara aun peor-

Tenia que descansar un poco, su animo estaba por el piso, se cambiaria y recogería su auto cerca de los pits, trataría de olvidar ese desastroso incidente nada podía hacer ya, el titulo se esfumó de sus manos sin que ella pudiera hacer absolutamente nada y eso hacia que su ira aumentara; ya en el lugar Crysta se mostraba con los ojos llorosos.

-Haruka!!!!! te encuentras bien –decía la chica abrazándola alegremente, al ver a la corredora sana y salva-

-si Crys, gracias por preocuparte, me encuentro en muy buen estado aun –decía la chica reforzando el abrazo, lo que animo aun mas a la pelinegra atrayéndola aun mas-

-como veo que estas en muy buena compañía... Hotaru y yo nos vamos ya, Haruka –decía echando chispas por los ojos, la hasta ahora tranquila sailor de las profundidades marinas retirándose inmediatamente sin permitir por parte de su compañera una explicación-

-no, Michiru voy contigo... –decía Haru tratando de ir en busca de la violinista pero una mano se lo impidió-

-haruka, no puedes irte así, date un baño, cámbiate y yo le explico todo a ella antes de que se valla –decía con voz seductora guiñándole un ojo, encaminándose al lugar por donde Michiru había desaparecido, a lo que la rubia solo asintió-

-Michiru, porque tan enojada?, normalmente no te comportas así? –decía la pelinegra tranquilamente-

-creo que debería saber algo señorita Crysta, Haruka no es lo que usted cree...

-no comprendo que intentas decirme querida –decía observando detenidamente a la niña en el auto de Michiru, quien la miraba con resentimiento-

-Haruka no es un hombre, si es por eso que coqueteas tanto con ella estas perdiendo tu tiempo –dijo rápidamente Michiru-

-jejeje y quien dijo que no lo sabia? –expreso con arrogancia la chica alejándose de Michiru quien quedo perpleja con la respuesta-

**Notas de la autora:**

Por fin termine, este capitulo definitivamente ha sido el mas difícil de escribir hasta ahora, las ideas no salían y cada vez que pensaba en algo, al final no me gustaba y desechaba la idea, he escrito escenas en varias ocasiones y como ninguna me gustaba todas las borraba, solo espero que les guste mas de lo que me gusto a mi escribirlo, por eso espero montones de reviews a ver como les pareció.

Moonlight8 o catica mi editora de títulos jajajaja thanks, y como que te pasaste de insultos con Darien jejejeje.

Shagy Sirius aquí esta el cap, espero sea de tu agrado y aclares algunas dudas que tienes con este nuevo capitulo y gracias por tus consejos.

Aisha, que le pasa a Darien? ahora si se paso verdad? es que después de esa esta listo para la horca jaja y vivian? Pues es cuento aparte, esa escena hasta a mi me dio coraje al escribirla.

Sailor angel7, me alegra que te guste mi historia, me da mas ánimos y que estén en la universidad pues sinceramente considero que ya era hora.

Silver Moonlight-81 se pondrá cada vez mejor.

Chicamar1, aquí esta el cap, espero sea de tu agrado.

Seshy, que Darien se paso eso si, y sobre el dibujo de Natasha me encantaría verlo.

Y también gracias a todos aquellos que leen mi fic aun sin dejar review (ya me pase con eso de los agradecimientos jeje) en fin...

Bueno nos vemos luego en el próximo capitulo, pero como ahora me dio por subir otra historia, el trabajo se duplicó, solo espero que la lean y me dejen sus opiniones o rechiflas eso ayuda a mejorar... ya saben dudas, sugerencias, opiniones, regaños todo menos virus es aceptado en quiere su amiga

Tatekanine


	4. Las Amazonas

**_TITULO:_**_ El Lado Gris de mi Corazón__      **Por:** Tatekanine_

Es como obvio que Sailor Moon no es mía (aunque ganas no me faltan), es de la gran Naoko Takeuchi. Solo uno que otro de los personajes que salen de esta loca cabecita son de mi pertenencia. Bueno de nuevo les recuerdo que aunque los diálogos de Natasha los escribiré normales, ya que me cansé de ver ese montón de líneas rojas, ella sigue siendo una linda francesilla, así que les toco imaginarse el acento.

Bueno a leer se dijo........                                                           

**Capitulo Anterior...........**

-como veo que estas en muy buena compañía.... Hotaru y yo nos vamos ahora, Haruka –decía echando chispas por los ojos, la hasta ahora tranquila sailor de las profundidades marinas retirándose inmediatamente sin permitir por parte de su compañera una explicación-

-no, Michiru voy contigo..... –decía Haruka tratando de ir en busca de la violinista pero una mano se lo impidió-

-Haruka, no puedes irte así, mejor date un baño, cámbiate y yo le explico todo a ella antes de que se valla –decía con voz seductora guiñándole un ojo, encaminándose al lugar por donde Michiru había desaparecido, a lo que la rubia solo asintió-

-Michiru, porque tan enojada?, Normalmente no te comportas así? –decía la pelinegra tranquilamente-

-creo que debería saber algo señorita Crysta, Haruka no es lo que usted cree....

-no comprendo que intentas decirme, querida –decía observando detenidamente a la niña en el auto de Michiru, quien la miraba con resentimiento-

-Haruka no es un hombre, si es por eso que coqueteas tanto con ella estas perdiendo tu tiempo –dijo rápidamente Michiru-

-jejeje y quien dijo que no lo sabia? –expresó con arrogancia la chica alejándose de Michiru quien quedo perpleja con tal respuesta-

****

**Capitulo 4****: Las Amazonas**

-Darien que te pasa amigo? ahora si que te ves acabado..... ya se!!!, no me digas que siguen los problemas con Serena? Aun no se reconcilian? –preguntaba Andrew a su amigo-

-aun no he ido a su casa, pero la he llamado en varias ocasiones, y ahora es ella, con su propia voz la que me dice que no quiere hablarme, ni verme, ni nada, creo que debo idearme un buen plan para reconquistarla –decía el pelinegro- reconquistarla? Cuándo fue tan fácil todo en el pasado? Que ironía!!!!!!! –pensaba el joven minutos después en su automóvil rumbo a la universidad- me lo merezco, actué mal y ella ya no es la misma de antes.... si!!, la amo y no pienso perderla tan fácilmente, Serena volverá a ser mía, de eso no hay duda –pensaba positivamente de nuevo el chico, pero todas sus ideas tendrían que ser replanteadas de inmediato cuando vio a su dulce rubia entrar a la universidad sin siquiera mirarlo acompañada de un par de chicos que la veían embobados, la realidad era obvia, Serena era toda una belleza y cualquier joven estaría encantado en ser su novio- y quienes son esos aprovechados?..... suéltala desgraciado o te las veras conmigo –susurraba el joven para si mismo apretando los puños con fuerza al ver como uno de los jóvenes pasaba su brazo por encima del hombro de la rubia- cálmate Darien, solo son sus amigos, tu también tienes amigas ¿verdad? sí y a Serena no le agradan mucho que digamos –reflexionaba desesperado el joven nuevamente, percatándose inmediatamente de alguien que lo observaba con mirada penetrante, era la amiga de Serena: Natasha, quien lo veía con una sonrisa burlona, ella inmediatamente cogió a la rubia por un brazo y se la llevó directamente a su salón de clases como si descubriera en realidad cuales eran los pensamientos del pelinegro quien pretendía acercarse disimuladamente a su aun novia, por lo cual tendría que esperar un par de horas hasta su salida de clase, leería un poco y esperaría....... esperar!!! Era lo que venia haciendo en esa semana sin ningún resultado, se estaba cansando ya de esperar, lo mejor era actuar de inmediato... y como caída del cielo frente a el vio una gran heladería, y a su niña le encantaban los helados, que mejor que eso para empezar a ganar puntos.... conocía a su novia como la palma de su mano y sabia perfectamente cual era su punto débil- pronto serán las 10 debe salir en cualquier momento –dijo el chico para sí, mirando alternativamente entre su reloj y la puerta del salón, y allí estaba su chica acompañada de nuevo por otro par de jóvenes los cuales también la observaban embelesados-

-chicos vamos a comer algo.... antes de la próxima clase, vengan!!!!!!! –expresaba la chica alegremente a los jóvenes a sus costados- Natasha no te demores por favor –ya desde la mesa que quedaba cerca al salón de clases-

-disculpe señorita –decía una de las meseras minutos después llevando una enorme copa de provocativo helado a la mesa donde estaban Serena y sus amigos-

-pero yo no ordene ninguna copa de helado, yo pedí... –expresaba la rubia confundida-

-no se preocupe, es cortesía del joven de aquella mesa.... espera que le guste –decía de nuevo la mesera señalando esta vez la mesa donde se encontraba el pelinegro-

-pues no, no me gusta, es muy temprano para estar comiendo helado... el mismo debería saberlo –comentaba la chica con los brazos cruzados, sin mirarlo- y llévese eso y dígale que si desea se la puede comer enterita el solo si quiere –decía la chica mientras la joven mesera se llevaba la copa hacia la mesa de un muy confundido Darien, no esperaba esa reacción por parte de la rubia-

-désela a alguien mas... no la quiero –le decía el ojiazul con rabia a la mesera, y de nuevo sintió esa mirada penetrante, de nuevo esa chica lo analizaba con esos hipnotizantes ojos esmeraldas, pero lo que mas le molestaba era la sonrisa de satisfacción que aparecía en su rostro, al verse descubierta la pelirroja solo levantó su mano agitándola a manera de saludo como tratando de recordarle algo al pelinegro, quien inmediatamente desechó la idea de su mente, no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie, el podía con esto solo- bueno pues si esto no dio resultado, ya se que si puede darlo -y pensando esto salió del lugar rápidamente con sus libros en mano (como cosa rara)-

Horas mas tarde Serena se encontraba tranquila con su amiga Natasha cerca de la biblioteca conversando animadamente cuando alguien tapo sus azulados ojos.

-Quién es?...... Joseph, ya sabes que no me gustan esas bromas –decía la chica a todo pulmón-

-Joseph? Quien es Joseph –decía receloso un pelinegro-

-con que eres tu? ah y Joseph es mi amigo, pero porque te digo?.... yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones Darien... así como tu tampoco te dignabas en dármelas a mi.... y con tu permiso yo si tengo cosas que hacer

-no tienes porque tratarme así Serena –decía el chico abatido por la respuesta de su novia- solo venia a darte esto –decía sacando una linda caja de chocolates ofreciéndosela tímidamente a la rubia-

-ah y que es eso?... chocolates? –susurro la rubia emocionada al ver el contenido de la caja eran sus chocolates favoritos y hacia mucho tiempo que no los probaba, pero no, no iba a caer tan fácilmente, estaba muy indignada por la actitud del joven frente a ella y no pensaba olvidarlo todo con solo unos pequeños detalles de su parte- lastima no los quiera...... Natasha te gustan los chocolates? Te los regalo, así no se pierden –preguntó con seriedad extendiendo la caja hacia la pelirroja quien la acepto encantada, ante la mirada estupefacta del joven ojiazul- es que estoy a dieta, además estos ya no me gustan tanto como antes.... ahhh Darien gracias por los chocolates –decía la chica  fríamente retirándose a clase, sonriendo para si misma al ver el rostro desconcertado de su novio, definitivamente su actuación era digna de un Oscar- nos vemos luego Naty

-gracias Sery –decía levantando su mano despidiéndose de la chica- nos vemos mañana y no se te olvide traerme lo de Desarrollo Perceptivo Chaoooooo....... ummmmmm –saboreaba la chica los dulces recién adquiridos- están deliciosos ummmm de verdad que te luciste.... quieres uno?, esta exquisitos –ofrecía la chica uno de los chocolates al pelinegro- oye y tu porque me miras así?, yo no tengo la culpa que a ella ya no le gusten los chocolates, aunque a decir verdad es un gran desperdicio, por estos chocolates soy capaz de romper cualquier dieta –decía sonriendo con malicia mientras degustaba otro de los exquisitos chocolates mirando fijamente al pelinegro, quien decidió alejarse- Darien deja de ser maleducado, no me dejes hablando sola, eso no es propio de los caballeros

-tengo clase –dijo con seriedad levantando una mano a manera de despedida y dándole la espalda a la pelirroja-

-ok!!!!, cuídate..... porque tienes mucho de que hacerlo jejejejejejejeje –sonreía la joven de ojos verdes, observando como Darien se alejaba degustando otro de los deliciosos chocolates-

Era cierto que tenia clase, pero no tenia la mas mínima intención de asistir, aunque aquella fuese la conferencia mas interesante de todas, dictada por uno de los mejores cirujanos del país, en este momento lo único que aparecía en su cabeza era el rostro de su dulce novia, y su anterior actitud hacia el. No era la Serena de antes, esta era orgullosa y testaruda y le estaba dando donde mas le dolía, haciéndolo ver frágil y vulnerable. Lo mas extraño era la forma como había rechazado la caja de chocolates, era obvio que lo de la dieta era una total mentira, Serena no servia para hacer ningún tipo de dietas, solo se la rechazo para hacerle ver que ya no era tan indispensable como antes. Pero mañana seria otro día y el se encargaría de que las cosas fueran diferentes. Al día siguiente y como de costumbre el atractivo joven de cabello azabache y ojos de intenso azul se levantaba temprano, con solo un propósito en mente, lograr el perdón de su dulce princesa la cual lo tenia patas arriba de tanto pensar, no solo en la manera de conquistarla, sino también en la situación que lo había llevado hasta este punto de desesperación, la noche del incidente no había pegado un solo ojo, como había sido tan necio en tratar de ultrajar a la mujer de sus sueños?, a su dulce y tierna Serena, no podía negar que sus hormonas estaban influyendo mucho últimamente sobre el, lo que hacia desearla mas que a nada, pero pretender estar con ella a la fuerza era el colmo del descaro luego de tres meses de no verla.

**_Días después....._**

-segura que estas bien? –preguntaba Natasha a su amiga-

-si no te preocupes... mejor veamos que hay en esa tienda... acabo de ver algo que me gustó –decía la rubia mirando una de las tiendas de ropa que habían en el centro comercial--era sábado y las chicas se encontraban disfrutando de un agradable y soleado fin de semana en uno de los centros comerciales de la ciudad, comprando algo de ropa o viendo uno que otro vestido con la ilusión de comprarlo aquel día en que tuviera el dinero, habían caminado ya por mucho rato y lo mejor seria descansar en uno de los confortables cafés del lugar-

-disculpa por preguntarte de nuevo, pero es que pareces enojada... Serena estas bien? –minutos mas tarde interrogaba de nuevo la francesa a su acompañante-

-tranquila Naty, estoy perfectamente hoy la estoy pasando muy bien, mejor que tal si pedimos algo mas para comer, de verdad me muero de hambre, ya hemos caminado mucho..

-tu y tu hambre, acaso no puedes dejarla por un día en tu casa Sery?

-pues no, tengo hambre y si te molesta, no me mires cuando coma y asunto arreglado

-pero es que te vas a engordar

-eso dejo de importarme hace mucho rato, tengo que disfrutar mi vida sin atormentarme tanto por mi figura

-ok, como quieras, ya no opino –decía la ojiverde analizando detalladamente con la mirada todo el lugar, sonriendo al ver a quien por mas de dos horas las venia siguiendo, como todo un espía, sin llamar la atención de la rubia a su lado-

-sabes? Creo que Darien ya se pasó –comentaba Serena como si nada, sacando de sus pensamiento a la pelirroja, quien dejo de sonreír-

-Cómo así? Que sucede de nuevo con el?

-estos tres días han llegado a mi casa un montón de ramos de rosas, ya no se que hacer con tanta flor, me estoy cansando..... lo malo es que a mamá le parece en extremo romántico, no he querido decirle nada de lo que pas

-acaso no te gustan las rosas?

-no es eso, lo que sucede es que se esta comportando como un niño chiquito tratando de conquistar a la chica de sus sueños, no es capaz de darme la cara y eso me molesta.... lo mejor será hablar con el, pero en su debido momento, ahora estoy de compras y nadie va a arruinar mi día, verdad?

-me parece lo mejor, tal vez así lo perdones

-Quién habló de perdonar?, lo que el hizo no se olvida tan fácilmente Natasha, de solo recordarlo me entra un coraje enorme

-ahhhh si, entiendo –decía la chica intranquila por la respuesta, pero procurando sonar convincente-

-mejor vamos a ver zapatos, quiero comprarme unas lindas sandalias hawaianas, vamos –decía la chica levantándose efusivamente arrastrando consigo a su amiga-

Luego de unos minutos de recorrido el rostro de la rubia volvió a ensombrecerse deteniéndose en su recorrido, acción que inquietó a su acompañante

-Sery, te sientes bien? –decía la francesa con todo el acento, preocupada por su amiga-

-no pasa nada Naty, solo que ya me cansé..... Darien Chiba deja de estar persiguiéndome ahora mismo, estoy harta de ti –decía la chica a todo pulmón sin importarle los comentarios de los demás transeúntes- sal ahora mismo, deja de comportarte como un novio celoso, ese papel no te queda para nada bien, te ves ridículo persiguiéndome a todos lados –decía con rabia en los ojos la ojiazul-

-pero si yo solo pasaba por aquí y te vi, así que decidí seguirte –decía el pelinegro extremadamente nervioso-

-ah ya, entonces el día de ayer, y el anterior también pasabas de casualidad por ahí y decidiste seguirme?

-si sabias que te estaba siguiendo porque no dijiste nada antes? –replicaba el joven, ante la atenta mirada de la francesa-

-porque pensé que entenderías sin que yo te dijera nada que te ves patético, pareces un niño chiquito que no es capaz de dar la cara y necesita esconderse a cada momento

-no me estaba escondiendo, solo quería verte es todo, pero al parecer eso ya ni te importa, se nota a leguas que estas mucho mejor con tus nuevos amiguitos, se tienen mucha confianza, verdad?

-que?.... pues si, nos tenemos confianza, somos amigos por lo que nos gusta lo mismo y nos divertimos haciendo lo mismo.... pero por lo que veo ya te diste cuenta... hasta entraste al cine a ver una película que no te gusta solo para hostigarme y asediar cada uno de mis movimientos..... y soy una tonta hablando contigo a mitad de la calle haciendo el ridículo –expresaba la joven sujetándose la cabeza con una mano-

-si deseas podemos ir a otro lugar y arreglamos este problema –decía el joven de manera pausada-

-no, hablare contigo cuando yo quiera y lo crea conveniente, lo que quiere decir que no es ahora, porque ahora lo que menos quiero es verte, ya arruinaste mi día así que prefiero irme a casa... –diciendo esto salió del establecimiento sin mirar a atrás, dejando totalmente pasmado al chico-

-ahora si que la hiciste –escucho el joven la voz de la francesa pelirroja quien no había pronunciado palabra durante la discusión, chica que ahora miraba hacia donde Serena había desaparecido- definitivamente tienes esa cualidad especial para molestar a las personas sin siquiera proponértelo... pero no tienes el don de conquista que se requiere para satisfacerla a ella –comentaba señalando disimuladamente la puerta por donde había salido la rubia-

-no se ni porque te escucho, déjame en paz, solo quiero salir de aquí –decía el chico haciendo el intento de alejarse-

-no, es que es en serio, no es ninguna broma, el hecho de que te deteste y que el sentimiento sea mutuo, no significa que no pueda darte unos pequeños consejitos que pueden serte útiles en el futuro..... no me mires así, es en serio... escucha, primero debes tener en cuenta que las rosas sofocan y mas si son en exceso, porque luego uno las quiere botar y no tiene ni idea de donde.... segundo: regalar chocolates a alguien que no le gustan o esta a dieta es una gran ofensa, tercero: los helados a las 10 de la mañana no son buena idea, y tu como futuro medico deberías saberlo, no son muy buenos que digamos para la salud...... no me interrumpas –decía con voz de profesora que explica detalladamente la lección a sus alumnos, interrumpiendo a Darien quien pretendía decir algo- por cuarto y ultimo, esas persecuciones de espía y novio celoso son fatales, y mas si la perseguida se entera ahí si que son una catástrofe, así que si se decide a hacerlo lo mejor es buscar un buen disfraz... bueno, espero mis consejos te sean útiles luego, y ya me voy Serena debió dejarme, nos vemos.... ahhhhhhh y piénsalo todo muy bien –decía la chica corriendo hacia la salida en busca de su amiga-

-que quieres que piense... que lo hice todo mal? No tienes porque recordármelo –pensaba el joven cabizbajo dirigiéndose minutos después a su apartamento-  

**_En otro lugar de la universidad...._**__

-estoy aburrida Ray necesito ver a Kevin o me va a dar algo –decía una muy desconsolada Mina-

-ya cálmate Mina, deja de ser exagerada.... hace cuanto que no lo ves para que estés así de desesperada? –expresaba Lita-

-hace dos horas –decía haciendo pucheros sin poner atención al rostro de desesperación de sus amigas- pero es que lo extraño mucho

-hablando de cosas mas importantes –decía Ray sin poner atención a las quejas de la rubia- alguien ha sabido algo de Amy? Hace mucho que no sabemos nada de ella –comentaba a sus amigas la sacerdotisa del templo Hikawa-

-upssss!!!! –expresaba Mina rascándose la frente, como que aquel comentario por parte de Ray le había recordado algo-

-upssss que Mina –replicaban sus dos compañeras-

-es que hace días me encontré con la mamá de Amy en un centro comercial

-la mamá de Amy? Eso quiere decir que Amy ya esta en la ciudad –comentaba la mas alta de las sailors-

-¡¡¡error!!!, Amy no regresó con ella

-Cómo así? Pero si Amy no seria capaz de separarse de su madre

-recuerda que una vez ya lo intentó Ray –decía Mina-

-si tal vez, pero fue por eso que las dos viajaron juntas, para no alejarse tanto una de la otra

-pero la señora Mizuno dijo que Amy nos había mandado una carta 

-y donde esta la susodicha carta –replicaba Ray fuera de si- esto es importante Mina y a ti se te olvida decírnoslo....... que irresponsable eres

-bueno pues esta en mi casa, debe estar en mi cuarto –decía rascándose la cabeza-

-debe? Como que debe? –dijo la sailor del trueno-

-si, debe porque como aun no la he leído y hace rato que no la veo.... pero bien vamos a mi casa y la leemos juntas

-es lo mejor, si te la dejamos a ti, tal vez nunca la leamos –decía la sailor del fuego alejándose-

Por los pasillos de un hermoso, antiguo y peculiar castillo caminaba apresuradamente una joven dirigiéndose a un gran salón similar a una hermosa cúpula de cristal, donde en el centro se podía observar a una hermosa mujer, de cabello negro ondulado en las puntas color que resaltaba con varios de los mechones de su cabello que sobresalían por ser de un rojo encendido, el cual estaba recogido en una alta coleta, la mujer vestida con un traje de aspecto deportivo: un top negro y un short del mismo color, parecía en algún tipo de entrenamiento y meditación, ya que se encontraba en una posición muy incomoda; sostenida solamente por su mano izquierda en el suelo, todo el cuerpo levantado, la mano derecha totalmente extendida hacia un lado al igual que la pierna izquierda y la derecha encogida (huy la posición de relajación imposible pues).

-Danaé, acaban de llegar las star lights –anunció con voz suave la joven recién llegada-

-y....? –respondió la mujer quien tenia los ojos cerrados-

-se supone que se ofrecería algún homenaje por su visita, no tenemos relaciones continuamente con el planeta de fuego y seria muy......

-y.....? –interrumpió la pelinegra dejando su incomoda posición para observar con sus ojos grises a la joven con quien hablaba-

-Cómo que y...? –decía de nuevo la joven exasperada-

-debieron llegar hace cuatro días Audrey y no voy a perder de nuevo mi tiempo por simples guerreras........ si no llegaron en el debido momento ese es su problema.... –expresó fríamente-

-definitivamente Caprise tiene toda la razón......... contigo no se puede –interrumpió la chica agitando las manos en son de protesta, enojo que se reflejaba en su rostro, luego salió rápidamente del enorme salón donde se encontraba- 

-gracias por recordármelo –decía para luego acercarse a la pared para coger una espada y practicar movimientos con ella-

De nuevo la joven Audrey caminaba apresuradamente fuera del castillo hacia un campo abierto donde se podía observar a lo lejos a una mujer de cabello rubio corto hasta los hombros con mechones verdes practicando con un arco.

-interrumpo? –preguntó amablemente la joven-

-que deseas? –expresó la rubia-

-Liz.... acaban de llegar las sailors Starlights y necesito que me acompañes a darles la bienvenida..... –decía la chica con una gran sonrisa-

-no se supone que debieron llegar hace cuatro días? –pregunto Liz concentrada en su objetivo-

-eso mismo dijo Danaé..... pero no lo hicieron, seguro tuvieron algún percance........ que te cuesta acompañarme? –decía exasperada con las manos en la cintura-

-hace cuatro días tenias planeada la gran bienvenida y ofrecí mi colaboración, pero ahora estoy ocupada y no tengo tiempo, así que no molestes –dijo lanzando su flecha la cual dio de lleno en una hermosa ave de color naranja con algunas plumas amarillas y negras que brillaban enormemente a la luz de dos soles, la cual inmediatamente calló muerta al suelo, ante la atenta mirada y sonrisa de satisfacción de la rubia-

-ocupada? En que?........ matando animales? –decía la chica con los ojos encharcados mirando el ave-

-solo afino mi puntería y ese Wan es el mejor de los blancos....... rápidos y escurridi.... sos –decía percatándose al fin de la mirada furiosa de Audrey quien se retiró inmediatamente en la dirección por donde se acercaba otra joven-

-hola Audrey como es....tas? –decía la recién llegada, quien al percatarse de la mirada de enfado de Audrey solo paró- primero se saluda........ jeje que le pasó a la dulce Audrey? –preguntándole a Liz por la actitud de la chica-

-esta enojada porque no quise ayudarle con las Starlights..... acaban de llegar

-no se supone que debieron estar aquí hace cuatro días? –expresó la recién llegada mirando en la dirección donde Audrey había desaparecido-

-eso mismo le dije yo, y por eso esta enojada....... Danaé también se lo record

-Danaé? Ella es un caso perdido....... matando Wans –decía la recién llegada al ver el ave muerta- te voy a demostrar que no eres mas que una principiante

-Sí?.... Cómo no?, soy yo la que te demostraré que solo eres una presumida Sherie, que tal si apostamos? Pero primero te aclaro algo, aleja esa cosa de mí, desaparécela si quieres, me desconcentra –decía mirando con repudio algo en las manos de Sherie-

-ok.... pero la que gane entrenará a las potenciales el día que le toque a la otra

-listo, me parece justo –y ambas empezaron su pequeña apuesta con arcos y flechas-

Mientras tanto la dulce Audrey como la llamaban sus amigas caminaba furiosa y llena de ira sin rumbo fijo, deseaba darles aunque fuera una pequeña bienvenida a las sailors del planeta de fuego, planeta con el cual no tenían la mejor de las relaciones, y ahora que la princesa había decidido enviar emisarios lo mejor que correspondía hacer era tratarlas como se debía, pero necesitaba compañía o quedaría como una tonta. La joven caminaba desprevenida hasta que divisó a lo lejos un campo de entrenamiento donde se podría observar a varias jóvenes de diferentes edades en estado de meditación, quietas sin moverse y con los ojos cerrados, atentas a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Al observar detenidamente a las jóvenes observó en el centro a una chica de cabello castaño rizado hasta por debajo de la cintura recogido en media cola, y al igual que las demás tenia algunos mechones que sobresalían por ser de un púrpura extremadamente intenso, a demás poseía unos astutos ojos violetas, que miraban con extrema picardía a sus pupilas tratando de distraerlas

-Caprise!!!!!!!!! –llamo Audrey a lo lejos-

-concentradas, atentas a cada sonido a su alrededor, pero sin inmutarse ante ellos...... así que la que mueva un solo músculo no solo aseará totalmente el campo de entrenamiento jejejejeje sino que también tendrá dos horas mas de meditación con Lara jeje –decía riendo escuchando el llamado de la chica hacia quien inmediatamente se dirigió- dime que pasa?, Cómo se te ocurre interrumpirme a las chicas?...... si vieras que casi no logro que se concentraran?...

-Caprise necesito tu ayuda, solo un momento, las Starlights acaban de llegar y merecen una bienvenida digna –decía a manera de suplica-

-pero, no debieron llegar hace cuatro días? –decía tranquilamente mirando a quienes entrenaba-

-tu también? Solo necesito su compañía y ninguna me quiere ayudar –decía a todo pulmón con las manos en la cintura, acto que asusto visiblemente a las jóvenes que entrenaban- Todo seria más fácil si Gillian estuviera aqu

-lo siento Audrey, pero no puedo, las potenciales necesitan concentración y según Danaé ya era mi turno..... oye y hablando de Danaé ya hablaste con ella? Es a la primera que debiste convencer.... o porque no hablas con Lara si no me equivoco hoy no tiene nada que hacer...

-Danaé? Fue la primera que trate de convencer y ni se inmuto y de Lara ni me hables debe estar montada en un árbol y si la interrumpo seguro me gano un buen golpe.... y si nadie me quiere ayudar pues muy de malas las Starlights, me cansé de rogarles –y se fue totalmente furica en dirección al palacio, al llegar al lugar divisó a un alto joven de cabello castaño hasta los hombros, quien la miraba atento-

-muy buenos días linda Audrey puedo servirte en algo –saludó el hombre a la chica de cabello dorado con mechones azules que se acercaba rápidamente-

-Quítate de mi camino estorbo –dijo pasando al lado del joven quien la miró extrañado- aunque sí!!! imposible que un imbecil como tu no pueda ser útil? –el joven ante el comentario solo respiró- Darryl ve a la plataforma y ofrece una bienvenida de cualquier tipo a las Sailors Starlights guardianas de la princesa Kakyuu y emisarias del planeta de fuego, si algo sale mal tu me las pagas... entendido? –expresó señalándolo a modo de orden con mirada gélida-

-como ordene señorita.... aunque supongo que deben ser todas unas bellezas viniendo todas del planeta de fuego –comentaba el joven como analizando la situación mientras se alejaba lentamente-

-y crees que me importa si son hermosas o no?, Solo acata mi orden ahora .... que esperas? –gritó la joven-

-si si ya voy........ –decía el joven alejándose rápidamente- de la dulce Audrey queda poco, cada vez se parece mas a Danaé.

El joven caminaba directo a la plataforma de entrada a recibir a las sailor starlights quienes se encontraban impacientes en el portal de entrada

-Bienvenidas hermosas damas, me presento soy Darryl, es para mi un placer ser quien las guíe al interior del palacio....... es para todos un placer tenerlas de huéspedes en nuestro planeta, espero su estadía sea grata.... por favor síganme –decía caballerosamente a las sailors quienes lo miraban extrañadas-

-placer, por favor, si de verdad se alegraran de tenernos aquí al menos una de las amazonas hubiera venido a recibirnos, no un sirviente cualquiera –expresó Healer-

-ellas sienten no presentarse pero sus ocupaciones se lo impiden –decía el chico  delante de las sailors un poco apenado por el comentario-

-por favor señoritas síganme al salón principal del Ancorash, allí se encontraran con la joven Danaé en unos minutos –expresó una de las diez sirvientas del palacio que se encontraba en fila para recibirlas, haciendo una reverencia al ver a los cuatro jóvenes acercarse-

-gracias –expresó amablemente Maker ante el recibimiento-

-y usted no entra? –preguntó Sailor Fighter al observar que Darryl se quedaba al frente de la puerta de entrada sin moverse-

-lo siento pero no se me permite la entrada al Ancorash, podremos vernos con mas frecuencia el día de mañana en los terrenos del palacio bellas jovencitas, así les mostraré los alrededores con mayor comodidad, supongo deben estar fatigadas por el viaje –y observó como las guerreras se internaban el hermoso palacio de mármol blanco que tenia frente a el, ya dentro las Starlights observaban los corredores hacia el salón principal, corredores que parecían interminables ya que una de las sirvientas parecía guiarlas por un gran laberinto del cual solo ella conocía la salida, en ellos se observaban pinturas de hermosas mujeres con trajes de batalla y espadas-

-no te parece extraño que no haya ni una sola pintura de un hombre en este lugar? solo hay puras mujeres –expresó fighter mirando las obras en la pared-

-no es extraño señorita –respondió la joven que las guiaba- en el Ancorash está enteramente prohibida la entrada de los hombres o de algo que los represente, como un cuadro, por eso es que el joven Darryl no pudo acompañarlas mas allá de la puerta principal, si lo hiciese se metería en serios problemas con las guerreras que protegen todos los grandes secretos y tesoros del castillo

-ahhhhhh es por eso que la princesa nos dijo que tuviéramos especial cuidado –susurro Maker, ante la atenta mirada de sailor Healer-

-por favor póngase cómodas, la joven Danaé regresara en unos minutos de su entrenamiento, si desean algo solo toquen la campanilla de plata y aquí estaré para servirles –y la joven chica se retiró dejando a las sailors solas-

-es un palacio muy hermoso, y tiene muchas cosas de valor aquí, extraños objetos que me encantaría analizar a fondo –expresó Maker observando detenidamente todo a su alrededor-

-todo será muy lindo, pero este castillo mas bien parece un laberinto y eso de que detesten a los hombres no me agrada mucho que digamos –interrumpió Fighter-

-solo debemos poner atención a lo que decimos y punto, no tienen porque enterarse –dijo Healer sentada en un cómodo sofá a la espera de alguien con quien discutir sus asuntos. Pasados los minutos, escucharon a lo lejos los pasos de varias personas que discutían entre sí-

-maldita sea Caprise!!!!! Fue una orden directa que debiste acatar al pie de la letra, se supone hoy seria el día de meditación de las potenciales y lo único que hicieron fue correr como niñas cuando me vieron, que estaban haciendo? –preguntó Danaé a Caprise quien estaba intimidada por las palabras de la pelinegra-

-no paso nada, solo estaban descansando un rato es todo, Liz dile que no me regañe –expresó a manera de suplica-

-lo siento Caprise pero debiste hacer bien las cosas.... –dijo la rubia entrando al gran salón quien al ver a las Starlights se detuvo- buenas tardes señoritas, supongo son las sailors Star Lights del planeta de fuego? –expresó fríamente-

-es correcto, estamos aquí enviadas por la princesa Kakyuu –tomo la voceria la mas alta de todas-

-llegan tarde –interrumpió Danaé a la chica-

-si, un pequeño inconveniente impidió nuestra llegada a tiempo, expreso mis disculpas en nombre de mi princesa y en el nuestro propio, me presento soy Salior Star Maker líder del escuadrón génesis de mi planeta 

-Sailor Star Healer, líder del escuadrón escudo del planeta de fuego –decía con aire de superioridad mirando con orgullo a todas las presentes, mirada que molesto a la mismísima Caprise-

-soy Sailor Star Fighter líder del escuadrón de asalto de la princesa, es un honor estar en su planeta....

-las presentaciones en este momento no me interesan, estoy ocupada en otros asuntos y su llegada interrumpe mi trabajo así que retírense a las habitaciones que se les asignaran y mañana tal vez hablemos con mayor claridad –expresó fríamente Danaé-

-Cómo se atreve a hablarnos de esa manera?, estamos siendo educadas lo que implica que ustedes también deberían serlo –dijo Healer furiosa-

-me atrevo por el rango que ocupo y trato a todo el mundo como se me antoja, por algo soy Danaé líder de amazonas, a quien de ahora en adelante obedecerán en todo......... y le recomiendo baje el tono cuando se dirija a mi si quiere conservar la cabeza en su lugar –expresó la mujer con una falsa sonrisa- Nan guía a las jóvenes a sus habitaciones ahora y envía su cena allí mismo

-como ordene señorita –respondió la joven intimidada por la mirada de la pelinegra- por favor síganme

-no crees que fuiste muy dura y maleducada con ellas? –preguntó Audrey sentándose a la mesa-

-tu que crees? –respondió Danaé-

-que no te importa lo que piensen –respondió Liz adivinando lo que diría Danaé para molestar a la dulce Audrey-

-que bien me conoces Liz..... quiero que lleven la cena a mi habitación –ordenó a las sirvientas quienes cedieron paso inmediatamente a la joven-

Ya en una de las habitaciones donde se hospedarían las Starlights

-creo que fue un terrible error haber venido a este lugar, mira como nos acaba de tratar esa mujer, no nos tienen respeto y ay!!!! estoy cansada de estar como sailor –y el joven deshizo la transformación quedando simplemente como Yaten-

-debemos tener cuidado con esto, nos meteremos en serios problemas si se enteran que en realidad somos hombres –expresó analizante Taiki quien también se destransformo, ausentes a los acontecimientos fuera del castillo-

-donde diablos estarán? ya fui a la habitación de Healer y no están y la de Maker esta vacía, deben estar reunidas tramando algo en la habitación de la pelinegra, una pequeña espiadita no afectara a nadie jejeje –decía Caprise equilibrando en un pequeño muro arriba de la ventana de la habitación de sailor star figther, sujetando su rizado cabello en una cola que escondiera su largo cabello- bueno si me muevo sigilosamente no se darán cuenta –e inmediatamente se lanzo al vació sujetándose de no caer en verdad al piso por sus pies que se sostenían del muro, quedando en una posición peligrosa, los pies sujetándose del muro y ella totalmente boca abajo, tratando de mirar por la ventana a las sailors, y lo que vio la dejo perpleja y con ganas de ver y escuchar mas-

-tienes razón Yaten, este uniforme es un poco incomodo –y fighter también deshizo de su transformación dejando ver su apariencia masculina, imagen que hipnotizó a la amazona en la ventana, pero lo que mas la desconcertó fue la imagen de la persona que en un principio le había molestado con sus acciones, pero con la que ahora solo deseaba estar ahí para tocarlo, Yaten era lo mejor que había visto en mucho tiempo-

-no hay nada como ser hombre, esos uniformes son muy estrechos, solo espero que a nadie le de por hacer visitas nocturnas –expresó el de cabello blanco-

-es cierto –corroboró Taiki, quien se fijó sin querer en la ventana, tratando de ver la imagen que había visto antes, sin pensarlo se acercó a la ventana y agarró del cabello a la linda Caprise a quien introdujo a la fuerza en la habitación, quien calló de manera cómica en el piso sujetándose la cabeza, parándose inmediatamente- 

-oiga idiota como se atreve a sujetarme de esa manera, eso daña el cuero cabelludo, me quiere dejar calva o que? –dijo furiosa la chica-

-como se atreve a espiarnos –grito Yaten a la chica-

-esa no es la pregunta correcta querido, la pregunta es, como se atreven a ingresar al Ancorash engañándonos a todas? Bien!!!!!!! –dijo a manera de triunfo- Mi querida Danaé estará feliz cuando le cuente, por fin voy a quedar bien con ella si!!!!!!!!!!!!

-feliz? porque? –pregunta un nervioso Seiya-

-es que hace poco me dijo que tenia muchas ganas de matar a alguien y quien mejor que tres hombres para calmar sus deseos, no les parece? Bueno con su permiso me retiro –expresó dirigiéndose a la puerta en la que se encontró a Taiki impidiéndole el paso- Ahhh con que no me quieren dejar salir por la puerta? Pues no hay problema, yo salgo por donde entré –dirigiéndose a la ventana donde se encontraba parado Seiya- chicos, chicos, lindos chicos, tarde o temprano ella o cualquier otra se enterará de su estado y los matará sin previo aviso, así que para que demorar la tortura

-estamos aquí para entrenar solo por encargo de nuestra princesa, por favor no pensamos hacer nada en contra de ustedes, no somos ningún peligro –intervino Taiki-

-jajajajajaja en verdad piensan que los consideramos un peligro? jajajajajaja, ustedes solo son basura y cualquiera de nosotras los mataría sin ningún esfuerzo, así que no se hagan ilusiones jajajaja..... pero tal vez podría hacer una excepción –decía parando de reír, acercándose seductoramente a Yaten- que dependerá enteramente de ustedes jeje.... que te parece mi ofrecimiento Yaten? Así te llamas verdad? –guiñándole un ojo-

_Ya en la casa de Mina_

-yo se que debe estar en algún lugar....... Lita busca en los cajones de abajo tal vez este ahí –decía Mina revolcando su closet tratando de encontrar la carta, antes de ser fulminada por la mirada de la pelinegra-

-no puedo creer que vivas en este desorden Mina, es inaudito, debería darte vergüenza –replicaba por cuarta o quinta vez la sailor del fuego-

-es que no tengo mucho tiempo para organizar mi habitación, además Artemis también es muy desordenado y es el quien pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en casa solo

-hablas de mi a mis espaldas Mina –decía un sigiloso Artemis entrando por la ventana de la habitación con cierto objeto en el hocico-

-yo solo estoy diciendo lo obvio... eres tu el desordenado quien deja mi habitación como sin un huracán hubiese pasado por ella –expresaba la chica con los brazos cruzados-

-que tienes ahí Artemis? –decía Lita observando detenidamente el objeto que sostenía el gato con su hocico-

-ahhhhh esto –respondía el gato dejando el objeto en la mesa mas cercana- es la carta que envió Amy, no he podido abrirla... no se porque... quieren leerla?

-claro que queremos leerla Artemis, por eso fue que vinimos hasta aquí, a mina se le había olvidado comentarnos que había hablado con la señora Mizuno –decía enojada la sailor del fuego-

-Mina siempre tan despistada, y andar con ese chico te tiene aun peor 

-tu ya cállate gato tonto y entrometido, mejor dame esa carta –dijo la chica 

tomando la carta de la mesa, abriéndola para poder leer su contenido-

-deja de ser maleducada Mina –decía el gato saltando para arrebatar la carta de las manos de su dueña, y así ser el primero en leerla- dice así –expresaba el gato desenvolviendo la hoja, pero al abrirla completamente sintió que la habitación daba vueltas y callo como dormido sobre la carta con una expresión un tanto cómica-

-ya deja las bromas Artemis, lee la carta ya!!!! –gritaba un tanto enojada la rubia zarandeando al gato- y luego habla de mi, ¡ya se durmió! –comentaba cogiendo la carta y haciendo al gato a un lado-

-léela tu Lita –interrumpía Ray arrebatándole la carta a la rubia, pasándosela inmediatamente a la sailor del trueno, ante la mirada de reproche de mina- es mejor, si tu la lees tal vez no salgamos hoy de aquí..... y tu Artemis deja de hacerte el gracioso, levántate ya

-déjalo, seguro no ha dormido bien –exponía Mina despreocupadamente acomodándose en un sillón cercano-

-pues yo no le veo muy buen semblante –comentaba la sailor de Júpiter- pero bueno la carta dice as

_Hola chicas:_

¿Como está todo por allá? espero que estén muy bien y tan unidas como siempre, lamento estarme comunicando tan solo por una simple carta pero mi tiempo ha estado muy reducido por mis estudios y otras situaciones que comentaré luego. Barcelona es una ciudad hermosa y muy interesante, aunque creo que eso ya se los he dicho antes, estoy muy feliz de estar aquí, pero las extraño muchísimo nunca encontrare amigas como ustedes ¡chicas son únicas!, el hecho de haber vivido tantas experiencias juntas nos hace tener un vinculo inquebrantable, por eso me gustaría que se comunicaran conmigo con mas frecuencia, y me contaran como esta todo por allá, además que me hablen de Serena de quien no he tenido noticias hace un buen rato, deseo saber como está y como va todo con Darien. 

_Retomando mi vida en Barcelona, he conocido a una persona que poco a poco se ha convertido en alguien muy importante en mi vida luego de mi distanciamiento con mi madre y quien me ha mostrado que no todo es estudio, estaba muy sola en esta gran ciudad hasta que lo conocí, es muy alegre y divertido además de todo un caballero.. y sí Mina se que debes estar preguntándote si es guapo, pues sí lo es y mucho. _

_Las quiere_

Amy 

-eso es todo –termina Lita de leer la carta-

-así que conoció a un lindo chico, Amy no esta perdiendo el tiempo –decía la rubia con entusiasmo- como que por fin tomo mi ejemplo

-al parecer así es, pero es esta carta se muestra muy efusiva, la ultima que nos envió fue muy corta diciendo que volvería pronto y en esta ni lo menciona, además creo hacerle dicho que estábamos un poco alejadas de Serena hace un buen rato

-quizás lo olvidó o cree que todo esta mejor –decía la sailor del trueno-

-además se me hace extraño que se haya peleado con la señora Mizuno, ellas dos tienen una muy buena relación

-quien sabe que haya sucedido entre las dos -expresaba Lita mirando detenidamente a Artemis- chicas Artemis se ve muy extraño 

-Kevin!!!! amor como estas –saltaba Mina de su sillón hacia la puerta donde se veía entrar al chico, a quien abrazo con fuerza- 

-hola cariño, te estaba extrañando mucho así que decidí venir a verte –decía el chico mientras la abrazaba y besaba en los labios- que tal si salimos un rato

-me parece genial, vamos –decía jalándolo hacia la puerta, sin poner atención a los reclamos de Ray-

-por Dios Mina no ves que Artemis esta muy extraño, debemos hacer algo

-deja de ser paranoica Ray, solo debe estar tratando de asustarlas, y creo que lo esta logrando.... Kevin salgamos de aqu

-no te vas a ir a ningún lugar, es tu mascota deja a un lado por una vez en tu vida tanta irresponsabilidad –decía la pelinegra fuera de si interponiéndose en su camino, tropezando con el apuesto joven-

-chicas por favor cálmense –decía Lita tratando de separarlas-

-siempre dices que soy irresponsable, lo que pasa es que me tienes envidia, eres una amargada Ray

-por favor no se traten de esa manera –decía de nuevo lita en un intento fallido-

-envidia yo? De ti? Por favor Mina, yo no tengo nada que envidiarte, no tienes nada especial, eres solo una joven común y corriente

-Ray estas llevando las cosas por otro lado –intentaba lita de nuevo en tono conciliador-

-cállate Lita tu siempre defendiéndola –replicaba Ray-

-por algo será ¿no crees? –respondía en tono burlón la rubia- Kevin amor vamonos-

-ya te dije que no vas a ningún lado Mina 

-quítate ya Ray

-por favor cálmate Mina –decía Kevin, adentrándola mas en el cuarto tropezando inesperadamente con Lita-

-no, ella no va a controlarme, se cree toda una líder y no lo es –decía Mina furiosa acercándose a Ray con intenciones de golpearla-

-ya Basta!!!!! –decía Lita perdiendo los estribos interponiéndose entre las dos lanzándolas con fuerza a lados distintos de la habitación- ¡¡me canse!!, se van a quedar quietas y calladas o alguien va a salir lastimado y les aseguro que no seré yo, parecen niñas chiquitas –Mirando con furia a ambas jóvenes- Kevin sal de aquí esto no te incumbe

-como que no me incumbe? Es mi novia y la estas golpeando, no voy a permitirlo –decía el joven empujando a la chica para acercarse a la rubia semiinconsciente-

-te dije que te largaras –expresaba en voz alta la mas fuerte de las inners, agarrando al chico por la camisa y sacándolo a la fuerza de la habitación ante la mirada atónita de sus amigas- y no vuelvas a menos que desees mas –decía la joven con ira en la mirada cerrando la puerta en las narices del apuesto joven, quien a su parecer mostraba una sutil sonrisa- bueno en que íbamos? –decía la chica ingresando totalmente a la habitación con la mirada llena de ira y ante la mirada de sus amigas con una postura que intimidaba a cualquiera con solo observarla-

-tranquila Lita, no hay problema –decía la rubia aun atolondrada por el golpe-

-si, no te preocupes todo esta bien, mejor ocupémonos de Artemis no tiene muy buen semblante, ¿verdad Mina? –decía Ray un poco temerosa por la reacción de Lita-

**_De nuevo con el pelinegro...._**

Varios días después de su desafortunado encuentro, Darien se encontraba mas desanimado que antes y sin esperanzas de recuperar a su novia, ya que ella ni siquiera lo determinaba, en la universidad lo ignoraba y cuando lo veía solo lo miraba con frialdad, actitud que en realidad le dolía mucho, al verla tal alegre con sus nuevos y confianzudos amigos; de la niña dulce y tierna que era su novia ya no quedaban vestigios y todo gracias a sus estúpidos impulsos.

-esa es Natasha......... –decía el chico divisando a lo lejos en la calle a la amiga europea de su novia- ya basta Darien!!!!, trágate tu orgullo no puedes negar que necesitas ayuda y ella es la mas indicada para dártela –reflexionaba el apuesto pelinegro esperando para su encuentro con la francesa ojiverde- muy buenos días Natasha –saludaba el chico como saliendo de la nada asustando a la francesa-

-aghhhhhhh........ oye que te pasa?, tanto me odias que quieres matarme del susto o que? –decía enojada la chica con la mano en el pecho- 

-lo siento no era mi intención molestarte, solo necesito hablar contigo..... es urgente

-pues al parecer tu todo lo haces sin intención....... y ahora no puedo hablar contigo, estoy muy ocupada

-es urgente Natasha –decía el chico con seriedad sujetándola por el brazo para evitar que se alejase-

-ok ok ok hablemos pero en otro lugar, no me conviene que me vean contigo.... mi reputación esta en juego –decía la chica como si nada al pelinegro incomodo por el comentario- y ya suéltame que me lastimas

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a un pequeño pero cómodo café alejado de la universidad donde nadie los incomodaría y podrían hablar tranquilamente

-si es tan urgente habla y rápido que no tengo mucho tiempo para ti... para que soy buena Darien? –decía la chica con seriedad y extrema frialdad en la mirada-

-hace varios días en el Crown Center escuche que te molestaba ver a Serena triste, por lo cual decidiste ayudarme para que ella me perdone por mi actitud

-aja –expresaba la chica mirando a los ojos al pelinegro, probando un sorbo de su café-

-y ahora me estoy tragando todo mi orgullo para pedirte que como su amiga, quien desea lo mejor para ella me ayudes a reconquistarla 

-aja –afirmaba de nuevo la francesa-

-solo deseo su felicidad Natasha, se que ahora no esta pasando por un buen momento y también sé que es por mi culpa

-esas son las razones por las cuales debo ayudarte?

-creo que son suficientes

-que te hace pensar que ella quiere perdonarte?, haz cometido todo tipo de errores y estupideces en tan solo uno días, estupideces difíciles de olvidar y errores en cierta medida imperdonables

-eso lo sé –esquivando la mirada de la pelirroja-

-además que te hace creer que quiero ayudarte? –decía la chica con voz maliciosa-

-que?..... Quién te entiende? –decía el chico molesto, siempre pensó que ella querría ayudarlo-

-en un principio tal vez deseaba que Serena estuviera en paz y recuerdo haberte dicho que si era contigo, yo nada podía hacer, pero me he dado cuenta que no eres indispensable para ella

-eso no es cierto, Serena aun me ama aunque ella misma no desee aceptarlo porque esta enojada y ofendida conmigo

-pensándolo bien mmmmmm sí, puede ser posible, pero hace pocos días tu mismo dijiste que no necesitabas la ayuda de nadie, que eras capaz de solucionarlo todo tu solito

-yo nunca te he dicho eso 

-no lo dijiste, tal vez!! pero no puedes negar que si lo pensaste y en muchas ocasiones....... jajajajaja primero crees que eres imprescindible y luego te crees auto-suficiente y dotado de aptitudes, jeje sabes? Tienes un ego muy grande por lo que te recomiendo algo, bájate de esa nube porque al resbalar la caída puede ser desastrosa y te puede dejar aun peor de lo que ya estas

-vas a ayudarme o deseas seguir ofendiéndome, porque al parecer te encanta hacerlo

-no lo puedo negar, contigo se ha convertido en mi debilidad, lo encuentro gratificante..... como que me levanta el animo –decía con voz suave y soñadora- pero volviendo al tema, sinceramente no encuentro suficientes razones para querer ayudarte no has hecho los suficientes meritos para merecer mi colaboración..... definitivamente si que me pusiste a pensar pero no, no quiero, no debo y sinceramente no te lo mereces, así que siendo esa mi respuesta, con tu permiso me retiro.... cuídate Darien, tienes muchísimo de que hacerlo –expresaba esto ultimo en un susurro casi inaudible la joven francesa levantándose de la mesa-

-lo único que quieres es burlarte de mi y dejarme en ridículo, así que no pienso rogarte mas...... ya hice suficiente, si no es contigo pues sin ti obtendré lo que deseo

-mmmmmmmm así que lo descubriste –expresaba la chica simulando un puchero- que perspicaz eres Darien, pensé que no ibas a caer en cuenta de mis intenciones, pero bien por ahora ganas tu..... pero solo por ahora de tal manera que no te acostumbres –cambiando su actitud infantil por una seria y gélida, confundiendo de nuevo al pelinegro-

En el sueño al parecer apacible de la joven de los cabellos cuales rayos de sol...

_"-espero no me decepciones Ken –expresa con frialdad una voz femenina-_

_-no te preocupes todo esta saliendo a la perfección –respondía distante una voz masculina-_

_-eso espero, yo estoy haciendo mi parte del trato mas te vale hagas la tuya a la perfección, no quiero errores –decía la chica al parecer alejándose-"_

-¡¡¡¡maldita sea!!!! ¿De quien son esas voces? –decía la joven rubia despertando inesperadamente con la frente enjugada de sudor-

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola a todos!!!! Yo de nuevo por estos rumbos, casi no verdad?, luego de mi larga ausencia por falta de Internet (me voy a morir) aquí esta el nuevo capitulo que sinceramente me ha sacado canas verdes, ha sido muy complicado de escribir y varias escenas se han convertido en un martirio aunque algunas son super chistosas y me han hecho reír mucho.

Seshyiak, me alegra que te guste, y tranqui por lo del dibujo de Natasha, cuando puedas me lo envías, estaré encantada de poder verlo.

Silver Moonlight-81, que bien que te guste, es cierto ahora si que se puso bueno esto, pero a tu pregunta no tengo una respuesta aun, pronto veremos que sucederá con la Outers.

Moonligt8, Caaaaaaaaaaataaaaaaaaaa aquí esta el cap, y ya creo que sabes mucho ya te he revelado lo suficiente sobre el fic, y pues si tal vez yo tenga cierta culpa en las acciones de Darien, pero no me las tires todas a mi, yo no soy la unica sádica aquí, bueno y aunque no lo creas estas dos historias si que estresan, pero bueno espero si te guste el cap, aunque creo que ya sabias mas o menos de que se trataba, bye.

Aisha-Ladimoon, tranqui lo importante es que ya tengo tu opinión, pero bueno todos tarde que temprano tendrán su merecido, y pues Crysta? Pregunta sin una respuesta jajajaja y espero que este capitulo te haya despejado las dudas sobre las personas en el árbol, bueno aunque sea una parte.

Sailor Angel7, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, se nota que odias a Darien o solo me parece? Jajaja, bueno gracias por los consejos pero como ves en este cap, son varios los personajes de la historia, espero no te decepcione ese hecho, y si es asi házmelo saber

GPE, gracias por tu opinión es muy valiosa para mi, bye

Ahhhhhhhh que no se me puede olvidar darle las gracias a la bruja de mi amiguita Leidy, quien fue quien me ayudo con muchas de las ideas del capitulo y quien despejaba muchas de mis dudas, vieja gracias, hasta que por fin lo terminé.

Bueno muchisisisimas gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus reviews y pues a los que no también, como ya saben hago farra con ellos, son mi orgullo. Y bueno pueden dejarme dudas, sugerencias consejos y comentarios, todo menos virus, serán recibidos con mucho gusto E-mail: jackylm_3@hotmail.com

Los quiere

Tatekanine


	5. Odiseas tras un plan

**_TITULO:_**_ El Lado Gris de mi Corazón__ **Por:** Tatekanine y Moonlight_

Es como obvio que Sailor Moon no es mía (aunque ganas no me faltan), es de la gran Naoko Takeuchi. Solo uno que otro de los personajes que salen de esta loca cabecita son de mi pertenencia. Bueno de nuevo les recuerdo que aunque los diálogos de Natasha los escribiré normales, ya que me cansé de ver ese montón de líneas rojas, ella sigue siendo una linda francesilla, así que les toco imaginarse el acento.

Bueno a leer se dijo........

**Capitulo Anterior...........**

-vas a ayudarme o deseas seguir ofendiéndome, porque al parecer te encanta hacerlo

-no lo puedo negar, contigo se ha convertido en mi debilidad, lo encuentro gratificante..... como que me levanta el animo –decía con voz suave y soñadora- pero volviendo al tema, sinceramente no encuentro suficientes razones para querer ayudarte no has hecho los suficientes meritos para merecer mi colaboración..... definitivamente si que me pusiste a pensar pero no, no quiero, no debo y sinceramente no te lo mereces, así que siendo esa mi respuesta, con tu permiso me retiro.... cuídate Darien, tienes muchísimo de que hacerlo –expresaba esto ultimo en un susurro casi inaudible la joven francesa levantándose de la mesa-

-lo único que quieres es burlarte de mi y dejarme en ridículo, así que no pienso rogarte mas...... ya hice suficiente, si no es contigo pues sin ti obtendré lo que deseo

-mmmmmmmm así que lo descubriste –expresaba la chica simulando un puchero- que perspicaz eres Darien, pensé que no ibas a caer en cuenta de mis intenciones, pero bien por ahora ganas tu..... pero solo por ahora de tal manera que no te acostumbres –cambiando su actitud infantil por una seria y gélida, confundiendo de nuevo al pelinegro-

En el sueño al parecer apacible de la joven de los cabellos cuales rayos de sol...

_"-espero no me decepciones Ken –expresa con frialdad una voz femenina-_

_-no te preocupes todo esta saliendo a la perfección –respondía distante una voz masculina-_

_-eso espero, yo estoy haciendo mi parte del trato mas te vale hagas la tuya a la perfección, no quiero errores –decía la chica al parecer alejándose-"_

-¡¡¡¡maldita sea!!!! ¿De quien son esas voces? –decía la joven rubia despertando inesperadamente con la frente enjugada de sudor-

****

**Capítulo 5:**** Odiseas tras un plan**

-¿Será que ahora si me puedes decir de qué se trata tu maravilloso plan?- pregunto el pelinegro al ver que la pelirroja le prestaba la menor atención y sólo se concentraba en husmear por el departamento –o… a parte de hacerle sus trabajos durante toda la semana, las comidas "gratuitas" y aguantar sus sátiras, ¿quiere algo más la señorita?...-

-Umnn…- fue su única respuesta mientras se asomaba a husmear en el cuarto de Darien –Me pregunto cuales son los secretos del señor Darien Chiba…-

-Ey! Natasha! ¿Qué haces?... sal de ahí…- decía el chico sintiéndose invadido en su privacidad.

-Ok…ok… de todas formas… tu cuarto no tiene nada de raro… ¡Aburrido!- decía la pelirroja haciendo un gesto gracioso con su cara en son de burla mientras volvía a la sala.

-¿Y bien…?- preguntó el pelinegro cuando pudo ver que la francesa estaba muy cómoda recostada en su sillón.

-Pues…- decía analíticamente la pelirroja.

-¿Pues?...-

-Escríbele una carta- dijo frescamente la chica.

-¿Qué?... ¿Escribirle una carta?... todo los "favores" que te he hecho solo para que me digas… ¿escríbele una carta?...- decía atónitamente el chico.

-Darien… Darien… piénsalo bien…- decía Natasha incorporándose – Hasta el momento lo único que has hecho es llenar a Serena de detalles burdos… no has podido darle realmente la cara y explicarle qué fue lo que te paso en ese momento… porque bien que la hiciste…- el pelinegro iba a interrumpir en ese momento pero la chica le hizo señas con las manos –Déjame seguir…- decía como quien le dice a un niño de cuatro años que se esté quieto –Lo que necesitas hacer es expresarle todo lo que sientes… Y…nunca se expresa uno tan bien como cuando escribe una carta… en una carta tienes la posibilidad de decir exactamente todo lo que sientes… nada se quedará en el tintero porque te tomas todo el tiempo para pensar qué quieres que la otra persona sepa… si te equivocas, borras y ya… cosa que no puedes hacer muy a menudo como cuando metes la pata hablando… por otra parte, si lo piensas bien… Serena no quiere verte ¿no?... pero de seguro un papelito con escritos tuyos le intrigará… Y si en persona cada vez que te ve te manda a freír espárragos… no podrá hacerlo si le escribes…- Darien medito un momento la propuesta… sonaba "algo simple" lo que decía Natasha… pero si lo pensaba bien, era verdad… además… ahora que hacía memoria… le había oído decir varias veces a Serena lo románticas que le parecían las cartas de amor.

-Bueno… bueno… puede ser que tengas razón… pero… ¿Crees que sea tan simple como escribirle una carta y ya?...-

-Darien… Darien… yo no he dicho eso… la carta es sólo el principio… no creas que es tan fácil… la carta sólo será el instrumento para ablandar el corazón de tu princesa ¿así es qué le llamas? ¿No?... después de la carta pues… ya veremos-

**Minutos más tarde **

-_Querida Serena…_- empezó a leer la fransecita por encima del hombro del pelinegro con todo el acento que tanto odiaba el chico en pleno –No no no… Eso suena demasiado cursi Darien…- decía dándole una palmadita en el hombro al chico. Darien por toda respuesta suspiró dándole a la pelirroja una mirada fulminante mientras volvía un nudo la hoja de papel que tenía en frente y cogía una nueva hoja tratando de encontrar un mejor comienzo para la carta.

-Sere_: Sé que lo que pasó el otro día no tie… no tie…ne…_- Siguió leyendo Natasha mientras el pelinegro escribía - ¿No tiene qué?...- Preguntó acercándose más a la hoja… - Oye Darien, si quieres que Sery te perdone, excelente sería que empezaras a escribir mejores mamarrachos… esa carta no la lee nadie…. Está bien que estés a punto de ser médico… pero por favor… has tu mejor esfuerzo por escribir mejorcito ¿si?..- el ojiazul dejó con toda impaciencia el lápiz que tenía en mano sobre la mesa y volteó a ver a la francesa.

-Mira Natasha… el hecho de que me estés ayudando, no implica que me fastidies a todo momento… la carta la estoy escribiendo YO y tú no tienes velas en este entierro… así que mejor cállate… yo sé lo que hago… es más… no sé que tienes que hacer tú acá mientras escribo…. ¿no crees que es tarde?... de seguro tendrás cosas que hacer, así que creo que lo mejor es que te vayas…- decía el pelinegro mientras sin el menor reparo iba sacando a Natasha de su apartamento. –Nos vemos después querida Naty- decía por último mientras cerraba la puerta justo en la cara de la pelirroja.

- ¡ESTA BIEN DARIEN!... ¡¡PERO DESPUÉS NO DIGAS QUE QUIERES AYUDA… NATY YA SE VA PERO SIGO CREYENDO LO MISMO… MIS GENIALES IDEAS NO FUNCIONARÁN SI TE PORTAS COMO UN PATÁN CONMIGO!! - gritó Natasha al otro lado de la puerta antes de irse.

**Con las chicas y artemis...**

-Chicas, en serio el Artemis se ve mal… yo creo que deberíamos llevarlo al veterinario…-comentaba Ray moviendo muy sutilmente al gato de un lado a otro…-

-Ay! No hagan drama de una bobada…- decía Mina despreocupadamente -¡ARTEMIS, YA ES SUFICIENTE… DEJA LA PARODIA Y LEVÁNTATE YA!- gritó Mina.

-Oye… Oye… nos vas a dejar sordas… deja de gritar… Artemis de verdad parece enfermo…- decía reflexivamente Lita analizando al gato con su mirada.

-Haber… - decía Mina arrebatando al gato y poniéndolo en frente suyo –Artemis… voy a destapar un delicioso Atún… umnnn…- trataba de hacer reaccionar la rubia al gato, pero Artemis, seguía extendido sin mostrar la más mínima reacción –Sí, creo que está mal…- decía pensativamente la rubia.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto hacen todas ustedes ahí?-

-AGhhhhh!!-

-... Luna!! Qué es esa manera de entrar… podrías matarnos de un susto- decía alborotadamente Mina.

-Mina tiene razón… casi me da un paro cardíaco… ¿Por donde entraste?- seguía diciendo Ray.

-Bah... eso no importa… ¿qué es lo que miran todas con tanta curiosidad?...- preguntó de nuevo la gata.

-Pues… es que Artemis parece estar enfermo…- contestó Lita.

-¿Parece?... ¿Por qué parece?... – preguntó la gata acercándose hacia el lugar donde veía un bulto blanco parecido a su amigo.

-Artemis… Artemis…- llamaba Luna mientras con sus patas golpeaba ligeramente al gato -¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste Mina?...- preguntó suspicazmente mirando a la rubia con seriedad.

-¿Yo?... ¿Y por qué yo?... El se desmayó solito…- respondía a la defensiva.

-Porque Artemis vive contigo… por esa simple razón…- decía Luna casi a punto de comerse a la rubia con la mirada.

-Ehhh…. Luna… tranquilita…- decía nerviosa Mina –Tengo una muy buena idea!!!- dijo de repente y sin más salió disparada hacia la cocina.

-Insisto… esta completamente loca…- decía Ray pensativamente.

-Si esto no lo despierta podemos llevarlo al veterinario- decía Mina con un extraña sonrisa en su cara.

-Minaaaaa… ¿qué vas a hacer con ese balde lleno de agua?...-

-Despierta querido Artemis... jejeje- decía mientras vaciaba el contenido del balde encima del aletargado gatito.

-ARGHHH!!!!... agua!!! Esta fría!!...- empezó a gritar Artemis mientras se incorporaba y trataba de sacudirse el agua de encima.

-BIEN!! BIEN!! FUNCION"!!! SI!!!- decía en un baile medio raro Mina.

-Vaya… increíble, pero a veces las ideas locas de Mina funcionan…- decía pensativamente Lita.

-Artemis… ¿estás bien?...- preguntaba Luna preocupadamente.

-e-eso creo… ¿por qué me lanzaron agua fría?...-

-Estabas como inconsciente Artemis… ¿qué fue lo qué pasó?-

-eso… eso quisiera saber… recuerdo haber querido leer la carta de Amy y luego… y luego… no sé… ya no recuerdo más…- decía totalmente confundido el gato.

-Qué extraño… ¿y si la carta contenía algo?...- preguntó pensativamente Luna.

-Eso es absurdo Luna, yo leí la carta y a mí no me hizo nada…-

-Bah… cosas de gatos… y Artemis ya está bien… chicas… ¿vamos a comer algo?...-

-Pues… ahora que lo preguntas… tengo un hambre feroz!!- contestó Ray.

-Si si si… ¡yo también tengo hambre!- decía Lita mientras seguía a las chicas hacia la salida - ¿vamos al Crown Center?...-

-OIGAN!!... ¿Y Artemis?- decía impotente el animalito negro mientras veía como las chicas se iban despreocupadamente.

-Auch… me duele la cabeza…-

-OH! Pobrecito… ven… vamos a buscar algo para que te sientas mejor…- decía la gata consentidoramente.

**En casa de Lita...**

-Andrew, no se vale que estés probando todo antes de servirlo... deja esas manos quietas ¿quieres?-

-Umnn… pero… ¿yo qué puedo hacer si tú cocinas tan delicioso?...- decía coquetamente el chico.

-Podrías ayudarme batiendo esto…- decía Lita mientras ponía un cuenco en las manos de Andrew.

-Umnnn… está bien… pero te advierto que no soy bueno batiendo cosas…- decía mientras la chica leía concentradamente una receta y mezclaba algunos ingredientes en la sartén.

-Eso huele muy bien…- decía el rubio acercándose a Lita apenas moviendo el cucharón que la chica le había dado.

-¡Andrew! No debes dejar de batir… o la masa no subirá -decía la chica al ver que Andrew solo la miraba a ella y prestaba la menor atención a la masa en el cuenco –dame acá- terminó diciendo mientras le quitaba al rubio el recipiente de las manos.

-amor tranquila, sólo deje de mover la cuchara por unos segundos…- decía divertido el chico, siempre que se tratara de cocinar, Lita se volvía la chica más estricta del mundo.

-¡Claro!... ¡Claro!... ¿Por qué no miras la tele mientras yo preparo esto? ¿si?...- decía la chica apenas mirándolo, mientras el rubio seguía mirándola fijamente. -¿Qué?...- preguntó Lita al sentirse incómoda con la mirada. Andrew se acercó a ella sonriendo.

-Tienes un poco de mezcla justo aquí…- decía suavemente el rubio mientras con su dedo índice limpiaba la pequeña mancha que había en la cara de la chica. Lita cerro sus ojos disfrutando de la pequeña caricia… se sentía tan bien al estar al lado de Andrew… su soledad se había ido desde que él estaba junto a ella. Andrew sonrió complacido… por fin tenía la atención de su novia, se veía tan linda así… el chico lamió su dedo y luego lo pasó por los labios de Lita, mientras esta solo sonrió levemente.

-Andrew qué…- la chica no pudo seguir hablando pues su novio la había silenciado con un beso… un delicioso beso que Lita estuvo complacida en recibir y correspondió plenamente. Andrew quitó el cuenco de las manos de Lita y lo puso en el primer lugar que encontró, luego tomó a la chica por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, profundizando más el beso, y en unos segundos sintió como las manos de la chica acariciaban su cuello.

-Eres tan deliciosa…- dijo pícaramente el rubio mientras volvía a besar a la chica con más pasión y la acorralaba contra una de las paredes de la cocina.

-umnnn…- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. Lita estaba muy cómoda en sus brazos y solo quería que las caricias continuaran, pero una pequeña parte de su cerebro le decía que había olvidado algo -¡ANDREW LA SARTÉN!- grito la chica, apartando al rubio de sí al ver que en su cocina había fuego. -Auchhh… ¡Apágala! ¡Apágala!- decía desesperadamente mientras Andrew ahogaba el pequeño incendio que se había formado con el primer trapo que encontró.

-Listo… ya está… ya está Lita… tranquila…-

-Nooooo… La cena se arruinó…- decía la chica totalmente desanimada mirando al terrón de carbón que había quedado de lo que había en la sartén.

-¡Ey!... amor… tranquila… todavía nos queda la tarta- decía el rubio tratando de animarla levantando su barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos –Además… yo ya tengo el plato principal…- decía coquetamente mientras la besaba nuevamente.

**De nuevo con Darien y Natasha...**

-¿Qué es lo que hacemos acá Natasha?...-

-No preguntes… es la segunda parte del plan…-

-No entiendo…-

-Jejejeje… no tienes que entender… sólo tienes que sacar de tu bolsillo unos cuantos pesitos- decía la pelirroja maliciosamente.

-Un momento Natasha… yo no pienso pagarte más tus comidas… que te quede claro…- decía a la defensiva el chico.

-Pero en qué concepto me tienes Darien… yo no soy aprovechada…- decía poniendo cara de ángel.

-Claro… claro… y yo soy Santa Claus… ¿qué es lo que vinimos a hacer acá?...- preguntaba impaciente el pelinegro.

-Pues… vamos a conseguir unos buenos mariachis ¿contento?...-

-¿Mariachis?... – dijo para sí mismo el pelinegro -¿crees que a Serena le guste si le doy una serenata?...-

-¡¡Claro cariño!! A todas las nenas nos gustan las serenatas… es muy… muy romántico…-decía la francesa mientras arrastraba a Darien por el lugar –Bien… acá estamos… así que… manos a la obra…-

**Un rato más tarde…**

-No no… NO Natasha… ¿Cómo crees que yo voy a llegar con semejantes payasos a la casa de Serena?... ni siquiera se saben las letras de las canciones…-

-¿Y entonces qué es lo que quieres Darien?... has oído cantar a la mitad de los mariachis que existen en esta ciudad… ¿hay algo que complazca al señor?...-

-Pues… si estuviéramos tratando con profesionales hasta de pronto… pero… ¿los oíste?... parecen gallos recién capados (N/A castrados)… ¿sabes Natasha?... creo que mejor descartamos esa idea…- decía el pelinegro levantándose de donde estaba.

-Ahhhh no no no querido…- decía Natasha haciendo sentar a Darien de nuevo –Me he aguantado toda una tarde, bien soleadita por cierto… oyendo cantar a medio Tokio… y de paso me he aguantado el escucharte a ti renegando de todo… así que aquí nos quedamos hasta que se consiga algo decente… según tu…- Darien hizo cara de hastío pero la francesita no le dejaba otra opción, así que se dispuso a continuar con la "audición".

**Con las auters...**

-Michi… ¿hasta cuando vas a seguir enojada conmigo?- decía Haruka en tono dulce.

-Hotaru ¿quieres algo de comer?- preguntaba la sailor de las profundidades marinas a la niña de ojos violetas sin siquiera inmutarse en mirar a la rubia.

-uy! Harukita… ahora si que la hiciste…- comentó cómicamente la niña al ver la indiferencia que le daba Michiru a la rubia.

-No me ayudes tanto Hotaru… además que yo no hice nada… no entiendo como algo tan simple pudo enojarla tanto- decía mirando a Michiru.

-Pues a mí esa Crysta tampoco es que me agrade mucho…- decía reflexivamente la niña mientras Michiru solo miraba por la ventana. Haruka la miró con no muy buena cara.

-¿es que ni siquiera estando en Tokio a kilómetros de esa pobre chica me vas a hablar?...-

-ahhh!! ¿Esa pobre chica?... sí, claro, pobrecita Crysta que ha sido víctima de la bruja de Michiru…- decía irónicamente.

-Pero… ¿qué es lo que tanto te molesta de la chica?, Crysta es una chica muy dulce…-

-Precisamente… tanta dulzura empalaga…- decía sarcásticamente la aguamarina.

-Oh! Vamos Michiru… sabes que yo sólo te quiero a ti… yo sólo trataba de ser amable con ella…- decía Haruka tomando a la chica por la barbilla haciendo que esta le viera a los ojos.

-umnn…- La mirada de Michiru cambió de una de indiferencia a una de ternura –Yo también te quiero mucho Haru… es sólo que no me gusta que algunas chicas sean tan confianzudas contigo y tú se los permitas…- decía por último abrazando a la rubia.

-guaaghh… tonterías de adultos!!... que melosería!!- comentaba al aire Hotaru.

-¡HAAARUKA!... – gritaba una chica muy efusivamente al final del pasillo del avión.

-OH OH… aquí va a ver de nuevo problemas… ¡esto se pone interesante!-

-Crysta…- decía sorprendidamente la sailor del viento.

-Ahh… tú otra vez…- decía despectivamente Michiru mirando a la chica de arriba de abajo -¿Qué haces por aquí?...-

-Ay!!!! Que son esas preguntas Michiru… ¿qué puedo hacer yo en un avión que se dirige a Japón?... pues ir a Japón, por supuesto…- respondió la chica como si se tratase de explicar cuanto suman 22.

-Ahhh… yo pensé que tenías toda tu familia en el Caribe…- respondió Michiru con recelo.

-Y así es querida… pero es que una siempre necesita de unas vacaciones para reponerse y ponerse más bonita… ¿No crees Haruka?...- la rubia que hasta ahora había optado por permanecer silenciosa ante el inminente peligro de despertar de nuevo los celos de su "novia" sólo atino a asentir.

-WOW… Michiru está que echa fuego por los ojos- comentaba para sí misma la niña de ojos violeta mirando atentamente el espectáculo.

-Pero Haru… que es esa efusividad por dios!! Podrías saludarme con un poquito más de cariño, vamos!- animaba Crysta ante la atenta mirada de la compañera de la rubia.

-¿Cómo estás Crysta?...- decía la rubia ya en pie tratando de saludar de mano a la chica, pero esta se adelanto y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla, seguido de un efusivo abrazo.

-Yo muy bien Haruka, ahora muy bien…- decía sonriente –No sabía que el destino de ustedes fuera Tokio…- dijo pensativamente.

-Sí, así es… allá tenemos nuestro "hogar" si es que se le puede llamar así... además hay personas muy especiales a las cuales queremos ver…- respondió la rubia nerviosa, tratando de alejarse de la chica mientras miraba a Michiru por el rabillo del ojo.

-ahhh… pues qué bien!! Eso es maravilloso… casualmente yo también voy para Tokio a visitar a una amiga que he tenido muy olvidada… y de paso me tomo ese merecido descanso que tanto he esperado…-

-Aquí como que va a haber Crysta asada para la cena…- seguía comentando la sailor del silencio en voz baja.

-Crysta… ¿por acá cerca no queda tu asiento de avión o si?...-

-Ahh! No, lamentablemente no… sólo estaba estirando un poco las piernas… pero tranquila, ya me voy… Haru, espero que nos veamos después…- terminó de decir la chica mientras le picaba un ojo a la rubia - Hasta pronto niña Hotaru… y… te veo luego Michiru… un placer saludarte…-

-Igualmente…- comentó la aguamarina mientras esbozaba una falsa sonrisa.

-Esto no está naaaada bien… me parece que la reconciliación no va a durar mucho…-

-¿No quieres ir con tu amiga?- decía sarcásticamente al ver que Haruka aun seguía de pie mirando hacia donde se había marchado su amiga.

-Oh! Por favor… aquí estoy muy bien… - decía la rubia tomando asiento nuevamente y tomando de la mano a su compañera.

-Creo que voy a ver el paisaje…- terminó diciendo irónicamente mientras lanzaba una mirada asesina a la rubia y apartaba su mano de la suya –No hay nada más interesante que ver…- comentó mientras daba la espalda a Haruka para mirar hacia la ventana.

-Definitivamente… aquí no hay nada que hacer… esta historia está que arde!!- dijo esta vez en voz alta Hotaru.

-¡cállate!...- respondió Haruka malgeniada.

**En la universidad...**

-'No entiendo… ¿en qué andará Natasha?... a veces me da la impresión de que me está evadiendo…'- pensaba una chica de ojos azules en su salón de clases mientras miraba a su amiga.

-EY! ¿Qué es lo que tanto me miras?...-

-Nada… o… Bueno, sí… oye Naty…-

-Sí dime-

-¿No te ocurre nada?... No sé… te he notado algo rara estos últimos días…-

-¿rara?...- 'ups… no será que se ha dado cuenta de algo o si?' pensaba la chica mientras trataba de lucir natural ante su amiga – Para nada!!... sólo he estado un poco ocupada… eso es todo…-

-Ah! Bueno… si tú lo dices…- contestaba no muy convencida la chica.

-Amiga!!! Que te pasa?... No me digas que desconfías de mí… ¿o si?...-

-No, claro que no!!-

-Ah Bueno… menos mal… mira… ¿sabes qué?... te invito a mi casa a comer mañana ¿qué te parece?...-

-Sí, por mí está bien…- decía un poco más alegre la chica.

-Ups!... No espérate… no no mañana no puedo…- decía la pelirroja – Mañana tengo que ir con… si… si…- seguía diciendo como analizando su agenda mentalmente.

-EY! Natasha… si no puedes, por mí está bien… puede ser otro día…- decía la rubia tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

-No no… sabes? Qué tal el viernes… ese día sí no tengo que hacer nada…-

-Ok… Pero… ¿segura que no tienes nada para ese día?...-

-Si…si… segura… ¿Nos vemos el viernes entonces?....En mi casa…-

-Sí, claro…-

-Bueno… entonces nos vemos Sery… ahora tengo un par de cosas que hacer… chauu…- y dicho esto salió la francesita como alma que lleva el diablo.

-'Insisto… Natasha tiene una actitud muy rara'- pensaba Serena.

**En otro lugar oscuro como ninguno...**

-¿Cuánto falta para que la tengas lista?...-

-Cariño… no desesperes… falta poco…-

-Son muy ingenuas ¿verdad?...- el chico esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Muy muy ingenuas… bueno… Amy ha sido presa fácil…- decía cogiendo una copa de vino de la mesa en la que se hallaba –Además… ya conoces el dicho… "divide y vencerás"…-

-Jajajaja… tienes toda la razón…- decía apoyando los codos en la mesa y sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos mientras fijaba su mirada en la superficie – "_debes estar preguntándote si es guapo, pues sí lo es y mucho. Las quiere _**Amy"- **recitaba la chica mientras miraba la mesa –Qué presumido eres!!!- decía divertida la chica.

-¿Presumido?... yo sólo digo verdades…- decía sonriendo el chico – o… ¿me dirás que no es así?... me he esforzado mucho…-

-Bueno querido… por esta vez… he de darte la razón…-

-Gracias… gracias…- decía levantándose de la mesa y haciéndole una reverencia a la chica –Pero… por ahora querida… he de irme… Amy necesita de su novio… NECESITA que le den un par de instrucciones… pero antes debo hacer algo-

**En la entrada del Templo Hikawa...**

-¿No podrías arruinar mejor esta noche?...-

-Pero… ¿qué es lo que dices…?... yo no la he arruinado… sólo es tú y tus celos…- decía el chico sin siquiera molestarse en enfrentar a la joven.

-AH si?... entonces hace parte de mis celos que le sonrías a una señorita durante toda la noche… que te pongas a hablar con ella cuando yo me ausento por unos momentos para ir al tocador también es cuestión de mis celos?...-

-Ray!! Por dios… es una amiga mía de antes de que viniera a vivir al templo con ustedes… te la presente ¿no?-

-Pues por lo visto se tenían mucha confianza… la señorita estaba muy a gusto contigo…-

-hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos Ray…- decía con impaciencia el chico mientras entraba al templo y tiraba el abrigo que llevaba puesto en el primer lugar que encontró.

-PUES RESULTA QUE TÚ Y YO TAMBIÉN YA CASI NO NOS VEMOS!!!-

-No es mi culpa Ray, sabes que estoy trabajando en otro lugar además del templo...-

-Sí, claro… en un RESTAURANTE…- gritaba con impaciencia la pelinegra.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?... trabajo allí porque no me es suficiente con lo que gano aquí en el templo- preguntó Nicolas viendo a Ray a los ojos.

-Por dios Nicolas… trabajas en un restaurante… como mesero… ¿No tienes mejores aspiraciones?...- preguntó Ray irónicamente.

-Ahh!! Ahora resulta que tengo que tener mejores aspiraciones para ser digno de la señorita perfección…- decía el chico con fastidio –Nunca antes me dijiste eso… y desde que te conozco trabajo aquí en el templo… ¿entonces por qué no te fijaste en algo mejor?...-

-Pues… no lo sé… tal vez creí que con el tiempo querrías ser mucho mejor… no sé… estudiar algo… trabajar en un sitio mejor…-

-Ah!! Entonces ahora resulta que no te gusta como soy… genial!!- decía Nicolas agitando sus manos.

-No no es eso… pero no me dirás que quieres quedarte trabajando allí toda la vida… que no piensas en algo mejor para hacer…-

-¿Y qué si es así?... es mi vida Ray… y si no te gusto así… lo siento… YA ESTOY HARTO DE TUS CELOS Y DE TUS EXIGENCIAS… ERES IMPOSIBLE DE COMPLACER!!- decía Nicolas en voz demasiado alta mientras recogía de nuevo su abrigo y se lo ponía dispuesto a marcharse.

-¿A dónde vas?...-

-A cualquier lugar donde no les moleste mi presencia… creo que lo que tú tienes que hacer es buscar otro novio… eso es lo que quieres porque yo no te sirvo…- decía finalmente el chico con tono de impotencia en su voz mientras salía del templo rumbo a la taberna que desde hacía algún tiempo se había convertido en su mejor aliada para olvidar sus problemas.

**Con las inners a la salida de la Universidad...**

****

-Mina… ¿vas con nosotros?...-

-No no no… vayan ustedes… yo tengo cosas que hacer…-

-¿Cómo cuales por ejemplo?...-

-Hola preciosura…- saludaba Kevin abrazando a su novia por la espalda mientras la besaba en el cuello.

-HOLA AMOR!!!- decía la rubia volteándose para abrazar al chico y besarlo en los labios, acto que correspondió el joven tomando a la chica por la cintura y profundizando el beso – Kev… amor… te extrañé- decía la chica entre besos.

-Cough… cough…-tosió Lita para hacerle entender a la parejita que habían personas allí… el espectáculo se estaba tornando bochornoso, pero la parejita no parecía entender.

-OIGAN USTEDES DOS!!!! PUEDEN DEJAR UN POCO DE ESO PARA CUANDO ESTÉN SOLOS?!!!- gritó impacientemente la sacerdotisa, haciendo sobresaltar no sólo a Mina y a Kevin, sino a todas las personas cerca al lugar.

-AY! Ray… podrías dejarnos sordos…- decía la rubia.

- ah si?... y ustedes dos si no los paro hasta qué punto podrían dar espectáculo??- decía irónicamente la pelinegra.

-Ya cállate Ray… lo que pasa es que me tienes envidia…-

-¿Envidia?... ¿Envidia de qué?...-

-Envidia de que yo esté bien con mi novio… y tú no… de que en realidad yo tenga uno de los mejores partidos mientras tú estás con un alcohólico…-

-¿Qué estas diciendo Mina?... envidia de Kevin… por favor!!- decía a punto de estallar la chica – Y hazme un favor… a Nicolas… lo dejas fuera de esto…-

-Pero si tú misma lo dices… no sé porque te ofendes tanto…-

-Ya es suficiente MINA!!!!.... si no te callas…-

-Ray… cálmate… no vale la pena… déjala que se vaya con su noviecito… es lo único que parece importarle…- decía Lita tratando de calmar a Ray.

-Tienes razón… vete donde quieras Mina…- decía alejándose del lugar con Lita.

-Por dios!!! Qué sensibles!!... nos vamos amor?...- preguntó la rubia prestándole la menor importancia al asunto.

-Claro cariño…- respondió el chico con una sonrisa complaciente en los labios – Vamos a donde tú quieras…-

**Y de nuevo elaborando el plan...**

-BINGO!!... lo encontré!! Este es el lugar perfecto!!! Claaaro!!!- decía la pelirroja saltando como loca con algo en la mano parecido a un libro.

-Ey! Natasha ¿quieres dejar de gritar?... por si no lo sabías, estoy estudiando…-

-Pero Daaarien… ¿quieres reconquistar a Sery si o no?...-

-Claro que sí… pero tú no has hecho más que prometer que tendrías un plan magnífico y no veo lo magnífico por ningún lado… me parece que sólo quieres fastidiarme…- decía Darien mirando a la chica seriamente –No sé qué pueda haber de interesante en el directorio telefónico para ayudarme con Serena…-

-Bla bla bla bla… sí… ya sé que tu no entiendes nada… que yo te lo tengo que explicar paso por pasito- decía Natasha actuando teatralmente -…pero mira… esto es lo que buscaba…- señalando un número en el directorio.

-Aha… ¿…Y?... ¿qué hay con ese sitio?...- decía ceñudamente el pelinegro.

-Es uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad…-

-¿Y?...-

-Y que esa es la última fase de mi plan… jejeje… una espectacular cena!!!- decía extremadamente efusiva la chica.

-Por favor Natasha… me hubieras dicho… yo conozco muchos restaurantes buenos en la ciudad…- decía el pelinegro restándole importancia al asunto y volviendo a su libro de medicina.

-Jajaja… si, sí seguro conoces muchos… lo que pasa es que yo no confío en tus gustos ¿entiendes?...-

-No sé a qué horas se me ocurrió la gran idea de pedirle ayuda- susurraba el chico para sí mismo mientras trataba de ocultarse en el libro que tenía en frente.

-OYE!!!! Ponedme atención!!- decía la francesa girando la silla en que estaba Darien para que la encarara con tan mala suerte que esta se inclinó hacia a un lado.

-OK YA BASTA!!! QUE PRENTENDES HACER? MATARME ACASO?...- preguntaba enojado el chico mientras se levantaba del piso.

-Jejeje… tranquilo… tranquilo… fue un accidente… pero qué bueno que ahora sí tengo toda tu atención… anda… ve trae las llaves del auto que nos vamos…- decía tranquilamente la pelirroja.

-¿qué?... NOS vamos?... estás loca… a donde se supone que deberíamos ir?...-

-Pues al restaurante…-

-Por si no lo sabías "querida Naty" ya existe lo que se llama "reservación"… tomas el teléfono y…-explicaba mientras levantaba la bocina del teléfono.

-Ya… ya… eso ya lo sé… pero no es lo que se precisa en este momento… necesitamos medidas más urgentes…-

**Horas después…**

-Le digo que podríamos pagarle una muy buena cantidad si hace lo que le pedimos…-

-NO… señorita, usted no entiende… no se puede hacer lo que usted pide…-

-Natasha… ¿quieres dejarlo ya?... ya oíste al señor… este lugar no puede cerrar un día porque se quiebra…-

-Oh gracias por ayudarme tanto… señor no le haga caso…- decía ignorando los comentarios del joven –En verdad se lo agradeceríamos en el alma señor… ¿conoce usted lo que se llama caridad?... pues resulta que sería una gran obra de caridad para con este hombre- señalando al pelinegro -… que está a punto del colapso nervioso… que se volverá un amargado si usted no nos ayuda…-

-Oye… oye… ya está bueno de que me estés cargando…yo me voy-

-¿Lo ve?... ya hay claros indicios de amargura…-

-¿Cómo tengo que hablarle señorita?... NO SE PUEDE…-

-Hagamos una cosa…- dijo la francesita cogiendo una hoja de papel y anotando algo allí – está es mi última oferta…- terminó de decir mientras le mostraba el papelito al administrador del lugar, mientras este abría los ojos de par en par.

-Pues… si está dispuesta a pagar esa cantidad… ¿para cuando me dijo que lo necesitaba?...- Natasha sonrió complacida.

-¿Trato hecho entonces?...-

-Así es señorita… me convenció…-

-Gracias señor… Darien!!!! Está todo listo!!!… -gritó la chica para que este que estaba por salir del lugar le escuchara.

-¿Qué?... ¿Cómo lo convenciste?...-preguntó anonadado el muchacho.

-Pues… nada… tendrás que pagar esta mínima cantidad…- decía Natasha mostrando de nuevo el papel.

-¡¡¿QUEEEE?!! ¿ESTÁS LOCA?...- gritaba a punto de darle un paro cardíaco el chico.

-jejeje… Darien… tranquilízate…-

-¿De dónde crees que voy a sacar toda esa cantidad?... además que es eso de…- decía mientras trataba leer lo que decía en la parte final del papel.

-EHHHHH… NO te preocupes…- dijo arrebatando el papel de las manos de Darien – jejeje De eso me encargo yo…-

Era un lugar sombrío, oscuro, tenebroso y húmedo lleno de rocas y peñascos en el que respirar proponía un gran esfuerzo y con ello sentía que la vida se esfumaba en un segundo, se veían figuras a lo lejos, siluetas como de personas que con una extrema agilidad en su movimiento pretendían esconderse de ser vistas, también se escuchaban en la lejanía extraños sonidos, lamentos tal vez, gritos de dolor que oprimían el alma y desgarraban el corazón, y por extraño que pareciese, resonaban pasos, fuertes pasos, de alguien que se aproximaba, surgiendo de la nada y caminado con seguridad ante el terror de los seres a su alrededor quienes temían por alguna razón acercarse, era un hombre, de tez trigueña, buen cuerpo, cabello negro muy corto casi tuso, candadito en el rostro, varios aretes en las orejas, cejas pobladas y un piercing en la derecha, además se destacaban sus tatuajes, muchos tatuajes en los brazos, símbolos ininteligibles, figuras desconocidas, algunas grotescas como de torturas que mostraban mucho sufrimiento, tenia una vestimenta extraña, solo un pantalón de tela suave ancho, totalmente negro y con el cinto rojo, llevaba botas y al parecer una daga en una de ellas y mirándolo desde atrás, él sin camisa mostraba en su espalda la figura de un imponente dragón rojo que envolvía una hermosa espada que sangraba

-¡¡¡FURIAS!!! –gritó el recién llegado, una voz fría de ultratumba resonó en aquel lugar, espantando a todos los seres que allí habitaban, los cuales empezaron a acercarse sigilosamente llenos de un temor visible en sus ojos rojos cuales llamas de fuego, en unos instantes se vio rodeado por los seres que habían en el lugar, pero no eran personas aunque a lo lejos lo parecían, de cerca era difícil distinguir que eran, de algo se podía estar seguro, no eran humanos, eran entes de un color gris plata, color que se acentuaba en unos mas que en otros, con extremidades, no tenían rostro y lo único que se podía vislumbrar en el lugar que se suponía debía estar eras sus ojos rojos, él los miraba con deprecio y repugnancia, detestaba ese lugar y a los seres que allí habitaban por lo que mantenía su cabeza bien en alto mostrando su superioridad, ante los que tenia postrados a sus pies- me han informado que una de esas estúpidas criaturas está en la tierra, así que quiero que la ubiquen y la eliminen, no deseo enterarme que por su ineptitud esa miserable amazona arruinó mis planes –decía con la misma voz gélida pero esta vez de forma pausada-

-¿cual de ellas señor? –escucho decir a una temblorosa voz-

-¿crees que si lo supiera estaría aquí? –expresó para luego sacar un látigo de la palma de su mano izquierda y cortar la cabeza de quien preguntó, el ser inmediatamente se desintegró- inútiles, otra pregunta como esa y perderé mi paciencia... tu y tu –dijo señalando rápidamente a dos de las furias mas cercanas a el- cumplan con mi orden, si no lo hacen, ni se molesten en regresar –sentenció con una horrible sonrisa para luego retirarse, de la nada apareció una especie de puerta negra el tan solo la atravesó-

**Continuará...**

**Notas de la Autora: **

WOW!! No puedo creer que haya terminado… ufff!! Por fin me libré de esto… jejeje vaya, después de todo la presión sirve… y pensar que todo fue gracias a una apuesta… apuesta que yo misma me inventé… ¿en qué pensaba?... ehm…. Vaya! Ya estoy en las notas de autor:

Bueno… hola a todos!!! Esta vez no está la Tatekanine por acá… nop… la que les habla es Moonlight8 que por un azar del destino terminó escribiendo este capítulo.. nahhh culpa mía!! … en fin… espero que les guste este cap. Así como les ha gustado los que ha escrito la señorita autora del fic...

Tatekanine: Hola a todos!!!.

Moonlight8: ¿Qué haces aquí?...

Tatekanine: Pues vos qué crees? Voy a dar las notas de autora…

Moonlight8: ¿Cómo que las notas de autora?... este capítulo lo escribí fui yo, así que yo doy las notas de autora.

Tatekanine: te equivocas… YO soy la autora del fic, por lo tanto YO doy las notas de autor. No se puede con esta gente… les das una mano y se toman el brazo…

Moonlight8: ¿Qué dijiste?... Te oí… Te o

Tatekanine: ¿…y?

Moonlight8: ¿…Y?... será mejor que te calles si no quieres ver la furia de esta señorita.

Tatekanine: jajajaja no me hagas reir… RECUERDA… aquí la que tiene experiencia en esto de ser fúrica soy yo.

Moonlight8: jajaja en eso tienes razón…

Tatekanine: ¿qué…? Yo dije eso?... ya ves las cosas que me haces decir?... Te las vas a ver conmigo… (Remangándose la camisa y volviéndose grande como en el anime)

Moonlight8: ehmmm… ok ok… tú eres la autora del fic y todo eso… así que podés dar las Notas de autora y todo lo que quieras…

Tatekanine: Así me gusta…

Moonlight8: (hablando en un susurro) Sí, claro… haz lo que quieras… después de todo yo no tengo instintos salvajes…

Tatekanine: ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?...

Moonlight8: Nada… nada querida amiga… jejeje (sonrisa nerviosa)

Tatekanine: Ahhh Bueno, sigo con lo que iba…

¡Hola a todos!, esta si soy yo, la gran Tatekanine, la verdad es que el cap lo escribió mi gran amiga Moonlight8 que se pone a inventar apuestas que no va a ganar jeje, la pobre si que ha sufrido, solo debo darle las gracias a ella, yo solo le un par de ideas ella hizo el resto, de verdad amiga te quedo súper ¡thanks!, también gracias a aquellos que se toman la molestia de leer mi fic de verdad mil gracias, ya saben que hago farra con cada uno que me llega... bueno Moonlight solo dime que otra apuesta quieres que hagamos JAJAJAJAJAJA (Risa diabólica) (Moonlight mira a Tate con cara de pocos amigos)

Gracias a todos, Seshyiak, Silver Moonlight-81, Elizabeth, Aisha ladimoon, ceres, Serenety "Lazara"·, Sailor Angel7, Usagui y a mi amiguita Moonlight8, son un encanto niñas, las quiero mucho solo deseo que le sigan leyendo ahhhhhhh y también gracias a los que no dejaron review, solo es cuestión de animarse.

Ya saben todo menos virus a tate0386hotmail.com, suerte a todos.

Se despide su amiga Tatekanine y Moonlight8 por un ladito descansando ya.


	6. Nada de lo que sucedió estaba previsto

**_TITULO:_**_ El Lado Gris de mi Corazón__ **Por:** Tatekanine_

Es como obvio que Sailor Moon no es mía (aunque ganas no me faltan), es de la gran Naoko Takeuchi. Solo uno que otro de los personajes que salen de esta loca cabecita son de mi pertenencia. Bueno de nuevo les recuerdo que aunque los diálogos de Natasha los escribiré normales, ya que me cansé de ver ese montón de líneas rojas, ella sigue siendo una linda francesilla, así que les toco imaginarse el acento.

Bueno a leer se dijo....

**Capitulo Anterior....**

-¡¡¿QUEEEE?!! ¿ESTÁS LOCA?...- gritaba a punto de darle un paro cardíaco el chico.

-jejeje… Darien… tranquilízate…-

-¿De dónde crees que voy a sacar toda esa cantidad?... además que es eso de…- decía mientras trataba leer lo que decía en la parte final del papel.

-EHHHHH… NO te preocupes…- dijo arrebatando el papel de las manos de Darien – jejeje De eso me encargo yo…-

Era un lugar sombrío, oscuro, tenebroso y húmedo lleno de rocas y peñascos en el que respirar proponía un gran esfuerzo y con ello sentía que la vida se esfumaba en un segundo, se veían figuras a lo lejos, siluetas como de personas que con una extrema agilidad en su movimiento pretendían esconderse de ser vistas, también se escuchaban en la lejanía extraños sonidos, lamentos tal vez, gritos de dolor que oprimían el alma y desgarraban el corazón, y por extraño que pareciese, resonaban pasos, fuertes pasos, de alguien que se aproximaba, surgiendo de la nada y caminado con seguridad ante el terror de los seres a su alrededor quienes temían por alguna razón acercarse, era un hombre, de tez trigueña, buen cuerpo, cabello negro muy corto casi tuso, candadito en el rostro, varios aretes en las orejas, cejas pobladas y un piercing en la derecha, además se destacaban sus tatuajes, muchos tatuajes en los brazos, símbolos ininteligibles, figuras desconocidas, algunas grotescas como de torturas que mostraban mucho sufrimiento, tenia una vestimenta extraña, solo un pantalón de tela suave ancho, totalmente negro y con el cinto rojo, llevaba botas y al parecer una daga en una de ellas y mirándolo desde atrás, él sin camisa mostraba en su espalda la figura de un imponente dragón rojo que envolvía una hermosa espada que sangraba

-¡¡¡FURIAS!!! –gritó el recién llegado, una voz fría de ultratumba resonó en aquel lugar, espantando a todos los seres que allí habitaban, los cuales empezaron a acercarse sigilosamente llenos de un temor visible en sus ojos rojos cuales llamas de fuego, en unos instantes se vio rodeado por los seres que habían en el lugar, pero no eran personas aunque a lo lejos lo parecían, de cerca era difícil distinguir que eran, de algo se podía estar seguro, no eran humanos, eran entes de un color gris plata, color que se acentuaba en unos mas que en otros, con extremidades, no tenían rostro y lo único que se podía vislumbrar en el lugar que se suponía debía estar eras sus ojos rojos, él los miraba con deprecio y repugnancia, detestaba ese lugar y a los seres que allí habitaban por lo que mantenía su cabeza bien en alto mostrando su superioridad, ante los que tenia postrados a sus pies- me han informado que una de esas estúpidas criaturas está en la tierra, así que quiero que la ubiquen y la eliminen, no deseo enterarme que por su ineptitud esa miserable amazona arruinó mis planes –decía con la misma voz gélida pero esta vez de forma pausada-

-¿cual de ellas señor? –escuchó decir a una temblorosa voz-

-¿crees que si lo supiera estaría aquí? –expresó para luego sacar un látigo de la palma de su mano izquierda y cortar la cabeza de quien preguntó, el ser inmediatamente se desintegró- inútiles, otra pregunta como esa y perderé mi paciencia... tu y tu –dijo señalando rápidamente a dos de las furias mas cercanas a el- cumplan con mi orden, si no lo hacen, ni se molesten en regresar –sentenció con una horrible sonrisa para luego retirarse, de la nada apareció una especie de puerta negra el tan solo la atravesó-

****

****

**CAPITULO 6****: Nada de lo que sucedió estaba previsto.**

-Naty estas bien?

-por supuesto Sery –decía la pelirroja con una tímida sonrisa- claro que estoy bien

-y que hiciste ayer?

-nada

-te estuve llamando a tu apartamento y no estabas

-ahhhh solo estaba resolviendo un pequeño problema, nada mas

-que problema

-nada importante Sery –decía nerviosa la francesa-

-me estas ocultando algo Natasha, lo se

-por supuesto que no.... bueno si –decía para evitar ser descubierta- pero solo son asuntos familiares sin importancia

-recuerda que somos amigas y puedes contar conmigo

-lo sé y te aseguro que no es grave, nada que la gran Natasha no pueda solucionar –decía la pelirroja con una pose de triunfo sacándole una sonrisa a la rubia-

**En el Ancorash...**

-acabo de presentarme al Aysel –decía con voz fuerte una joven de cabello castaño largo, ojos negros y mechones rubios-

-y que quieres que te diga, Sherie? –decía con seriedad una pelinegra de mechones rojos y ojos grises a su nueva acompañante dándole la espalda y mirando por uno de los enormes ventanales que daban al campo de entrenamiento de las potenciales, quienes en ese momento se formaban recibiendo ordenes de alguna de sus entrenadoras-

-no te hagas la ingenua conmigo que no te queda, la orden era no intervenir Danaé –expresaba con enojo moviendo las manos-

-y que quieres que haga desde aquí? controlar a Gillian no es para nada sencillo –decía la pelinegra levantando aun mas la voz, volteando a si mismo a observarla-

-ahhhhh no me digas, no se supone que eres la líder de Amazonas? y que para ti no hay nada imposible?

-chicas por favor, sus gritos se escuchan desde abajo –decía conciliadora la joven Caprise quien ante tales gritos decidió ver que sucedía-

-no creo que a Lorraine le agrade enterarse de esto

-y crees que a mi me atrae la idea?

-pues acláramelo....... es su destino Danae!!! y no podemos intervenir en el, Gillian solo esta allí para vigilar e informarnos... no es su tarea hacer de mas

-compórtense y cálmense, no griten mas, van a asustar a todo el mundo –decía de nuevo Caprise siendo ignorada por sus dos acompañantes quienes ni siquiera volteaban a mirarla concentradas en una lucha de miradas, gestos y gritos-

-se te está saliendo de las manos y Lorraine debe saberlo –decía la castaña señalándola-

-no quiero preocupar a Lorraine por tonterías así que no te atrevas Sherie y ya déjame en paz –gritaba volteándose de nuevo hacia la ventana-

-dejarte en paz!!!!!! Eso es lo que siempre dices cuando quieres evadirnos

-Sherie no la provoques

-CALLATE CAPRISE!!!! –gritaron castaña y pelinegra al unísono-

-ESTA BIEN, POR MI MÁTENSE, ASÍ NOS HACEN UN FAVOR A TODOS –decía con rabia la castaña de cabello ensortijado saliendo furiosa de la estancia, y de quien a lo lejos se le podían escuchar frases como- siempre me ignoran, es su problema

Ambas mujeres se veían realmente enfadadas, listas para atacar una a la otra, Danaé empuñando un látigo salido de la nada y Sherie con una hermosa pero letal serpiente esmeralda alrededor de sus hombros, en su mirada se podían deducir los intentos asesinos de las dos y la furia, sentimiento mutuo. Bajando unas escaleras de mármol en forma de caracol se veía a una furiosa Caprise

-creo que hoy va a ver un muerto en el Ancorash..... y les aseguro que no será Danaé –decía frotándose las manos mientras bajaba las escaleras, donde en su base se podía observar a varias jovencitas conversando entre si, dejando a un lado a las Starlights, quienes estaban visiblemente cansadas con las vestimentas rotas-

-Sherie? –expresaba Liz acertando a lo que se refería la chica del cabello ensortijado quien solo asintió al escuchar el nombre- AUDREY!!! –gritó la rubia corriendo escaleras arriba seguida por Lara, Caprise y las starlights-

-entendido –dijo la tierna chica dando una fuerte aplauso desapareciendo al instante y reapareciendo en medio del enfrentamiento que estaba por iniciar, al parecer Sherie se disponía a atacar a la pelinegra pero en su camino y sin poder detenerlo propinó su fuerte golpe en todo el rostro de la ya conocida dulce Audrey quien dio de lleno contra la pared- chicas.....por favor.... cálmense –decía con voz entrecortada levantándose con esfuerzo, pero al observar que la castaña se disponía en atacar de nuevo solo tenia una única opción o sus ideas pacifistas se vendrían al piso, se lanzó al ataque ella también encajándole una fuerte patada en el estomago a la castaña de ojos negros quien intento esquivarlo y al no lograrlo dio una vuelta en el aire cayendo en cuclillas sin el menor daño- ni te atrevas a levantarle –la a amenazó- ya basta!!!!!

-que?, no me digan que hay concilio y nosotras no nos dábamos por enteradas –decía con voz fría Liz empujando las puertas dobles de la estancia dejando entrar a Caprise y a Lara, puerta que se cerró inmediatamente intentaron ingresar las Star Lights-

-a donde vas Danaé? tu y yo no hemos terminado –decía la castaña con rabia al ver como la pelinegra se retiraba sin mirar a nadie-

-no estoy dispuesta a soportar tus inútiles comentarios –decía saliendo de la estancia, seguida por Sherie quien fue detenida inmediatamente por Liz, empujándola esta hacia el interior del lugar-

-EN QUE DIABLOS PIENSAS SHERIE? ESTO ES UN HERVIDERO Y LO UNICO QUE CAUSAS SON MAS PROBLEMAS

-ESO NO ES CIERTO!!!! es que no te das cuenta? –señalando a Danaé- todo lo hace al revés y nadie hace nada por impedirlo

-es que no comprendes? hasta la misma Caprise es capaz de controlarse y sabe lo que significa enfrentársele

-¡¡oye!! –refutaba Caprise al escuchar su nombre-

-vamos Capi si no quieres mas problemas –decía Audrey jalándola con suavidad hacia la salida seguida por una silenciosa Lara, chica de cabello corto tal cual el de Haruka pero negro, de mechones grises y ojos cafés quien no se había inmutado ante tal enfrentamiento-

-además, Gillian no es una niña, sabe lo que hace y porque lo hace... o de verdad quieres que se desate ese infierno en la tierra sin hacer nada? –decía señalando a cualquier lugar-

-si eso sucede es porque no merecen ser salvados –decía sin mirar a la rubia acariciando con ternura a la serpiente en sus brazos-

-y nosotros que?, también tenemos que sufrir las consecuencias por ello?.... ya basta de estúpidas peleas que pueden evitarse, ya basta!!!!, somos Amazonas y tenemos la capacidad de controlarnos, así que no demuestres lo contrario con tu actitud infantil –decía mirándola de reojo saliendo ella también de la habitación-

**En la tierra...**

Eran alrededor de las 12 de la noche y un joven de cabellos de ébano se encontraba escribiendo como loco, copiaba unas cuantas líneas las releía e inmediatamente hacia un nudo la hoja en cuestión, en esas habían transcurrido un par de horas, escribiendo la famosísima carta de amor, el problema radicaba en que el nunca había escrito una carta de ese tipo y hacerlo no era tan fácil como parecía, se revolvía el cabello por la desesperación al ver que sus ideas no salían como el realmente quería.... dos horas después de releer lo que había escrito, sonreía satisfecho, después de mucho esfuerzo había podido plasmar en letras parte de lo que le quería decir a ella, solo esperaba que el famoso plan de la francesilla sí funcionara o de lo contrario en realidad se volvería loco, si su niña no lo perdonaba.

Eran las ocho de la mañana y un atractivo joven de cabello negro cual azabache y ojos azules caminaba con lentitud hablando para si con un sobre en las manos, al parecer estaba indeciso en hacer algo ya que caminaba e instantes después parecía arrepentirse de alguna decisión que estuviese tomando mentalmente, podría decirse que tenía una lucha interna de "lo hago o no lo hago" consigo mismo.

-y si no le gusta? –decía el chico pensativo- no mejor no..... o si?..... noooo claro que le va a gustar, se que le va a gustar.... y si no la lee porque yo la escribí.....? no, si la leerá, Natasha tiene razón.... Serena es muy curiosa –decía ahora con una esperanzadora sonrisa encaminándose con rapidez a la casa de cierta rubia de colitas-

Al estar frente a la casa hizo ademanes de acercarse, en varias ocasiones intentó tocar la puerta pero en el mismo número de oportunidades se arrepintió, en ese momento no había ni rastros del Darien seguro, imperturbable y tranquilo que todos conocían, ahora parecía todo un adolescente hecho un manojo de nervios.

-ya Darien!!! cálmate, tan solo tienes que tocar la puerta –se decía en frente del portón de la entrada intentando controlarse- como si fuera tan fácil –lo traicionaba su subconsciente al mismo tiempo- no lo mejor es que no me vea –decía el chico abatido- si es lo mejor –expresaba para sí, luego de pensarlo por varios minutos se inclino frente a la puerta y deslizo por la rendija de esta el sobre, donde lo único que se podía leer era un nombre "Serena"-

-AGHHHHH... mamá porque no me despertaste?......NO, NO QUIERO DESAYUNO.... voy a llegar tarde –escuchó gritar a la rubia en el interior de la casa, lo que hizo que el chico inmediatamente saliera de su ensimismamiento y se alejara corriendo de aquel lugar, rogando a todos los dioses porque el famoso plan si diera resultado-

-Serena hija espera –decía Ikuko con voz calmada sujetando a su hija por el brazo- ten, llévate esto y te lo comes en el camino o cuando puedas –decía extendiéndole un pequeño paquetico-

-mamá voy a llegar tarde por tu culpa –decía la rubia con cara de tragedia ya en la puerta-

-que es eso que estas pisando? –pregunto la señora ignorando su comentario-

-no, no se –decía levantando los pies y agarrando el sobre- pero parece ser para mi dice "Serena"... bueno, despues lo leo.... hasta luego mamá –decía ya en el portón de la casa y saliendo disparada hacia la universidad lamentándose en voz alta por su desgracia, siendo observada desde la ventana por la gata negra quien negaba con la cabeza, no había duda, a pesar de los años seguía siendo la misma-

**Horas despues en la universidad...**

-bon jour!!! Sery –saludaba alegremente la pelirroja a su amiga con todo el acento-

-buenos días Natasha –expresaba la rubia con una sonrisa-

-señorita, porque no llegaste a la primera clase? –preguntaba Natasha a modo de fingido regaño-

-llegue tarde –decía la chica con una tímida sonrisa colocando una mano en la cabeza un poco avergonzada - y me dio pena entrar, tu sabes como es ese profesor

-mmmmmm, esta bien, por esta vez te la paso... oye que traes en la mano? –preguntaba la francesa al observar el sobre en las manos de su amiga-

-ahhhhh esto?–decía la chica despistada al darse cuenta por fin del sobre que llevaba en manos desde la salida de su casa- no se, al parecer es para mi

-pues es lógico, tiene tu nombre grabado –decía la chica dándose cuenta al fin de quien había enviado el sobre, había visto esa letra en varias ocasiones en hojas de papel muy arrugadas y al parecer su amiga también, ya que se había quedado atónita mirando su nombre en el sobre-

-es de Darien –decía en susurros- es su letra

-y que esperas?, léela –decía casi desesperada la pelirroja, estaba ansiosa por saber que decía el pelinegro en ese papel, él había estado intentando escribirla por varios días y ni siquiera la había dejado olerla, siempre que intentaba inspirarse la sacaba casi a patadas de su casa- ábrela!!!!

-no!!!

-porque no?, supuestamente querías saber que tenia él para decir, pues ahí tienes todas las respuestas

-pero quería que me las dijera en mi cara, de frente

-lo hubieras dejado hablar tranquilo?

-lo ves? Ahora abre esa maldita carta y entérate de todo lo que el tenía para decirte, sin interrupciones y sin tus arranques de ira.... deja de hacerte la fuerte que se que te mueres por saber que dice ese papel –expresaba con fuerza de nuevo la francesa al ver la indecisión y curiosidad que carcomían a la chica ojiazul, al decir esto ultimo solo escuchaba el rasgar del sobre-

Estaba muy ansiosa, lo extrañaba, por supuesto que necesitaba una explicación pero su orgullo le impedía bajar la guardia siempre que lo tenia cerca, era hora de doblegarse un poco y saber con sus propias palabras que sentía.... porque estaban en esa situación tan dolorosa para ambos.

_Mi Serena:_

_Amor, como evitar lo que siento por ti, como evitar el querer tener tus caricias, tus besos, tus miradas para mi, como evitar el querer que me vuelvas a amar, como evitar el amarte, como evitar el desear que estés conmigo al despertar y al acostarme, como evitar esta vergüenza que me destroza vivo, como evitar desear morir porque estuviste conmigo y ya ni me determinas, como evitar el suplicarte el que me des una oportunidad, de quererte nuevamente a mi lado, de que me regales un poquito de esa ternura y ese cariño que tienes dentro, mi niña, como evitar el perder el orgullo y la dignidad y buscarte, como evitar que me de ira por tu indiferencia y buscar desesperadamente una palabra que logre borrar mis malos actos, como lograr que quieras estar a mi lado solo para intentar las cosas sin presionar las circunstancias y dejar que todo nazca poco a poco, como evitar que en medio de mi desesperación siempre la embarre mas, dime como evito el sentirme muerto y que cuando te vea sentir que un aliento de vida me cubre por completo, dime como hago para seguir aguantando el expresarte con hechos todo lo que siento por ti y todo lo que te quiero brindar o al menos ten piedad de mi y dime como hago para borrar este sentimiento, esta soledad y esta vergüenza que me arrancó la alegría de vivir, por favor dime ¿como hago para olvidar mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro a tu lado?, porque para mi es imposible princesa._

_Solo ten en cuenta que soy un ser humano que comete errores y yo quiero enmendar el mío para poder brindarte todo el amor que siento por ti que aunque tal vez no sea mucho es lo único que tengo para darte. Solo quiero que comprendas que hay un insignificante ser humano que esta muriendo de inanición y al que solo tu puedes salvar porque te convertiste en su alimento de vida._

_Te amo_

_Siempre tuyo_

**_Darien_**

****

Al finalizar de leer la carta se encontraba estática con el papel en las manos y el rostro enjugado en lagrimas que corrían silenciosas por sus mejillas y ella sin intención de detenerlas, cientos de imágenes al lado de ese hombre se agolpaban en su memoria, recuerdos hermosos juntos, pero otros tristes y turbios que no la dejaban tener sosiego alguno

-y....? –preguntaba al fin la pelirroja quien ya se estaba preocupando por el estado de ensimismamiento en que había entrado la rubia, parecía que el mundo hubiera desaparecido, esa situación no presagiaba nada bueno-

-quiero estar sola Natasha –expreso la rubia llorando en una voz casi inaudible-

-pero, porque?, que dice esa carta? –preguntaba desesperada la esmeralda-

-déjame sola –sentenció la chica- necesito pensar –y se levantó alejándose dejando totalmente sola a la francesa que empezaba a experimentar una ira indescriptible por cierto azabache-

-DARIEN CHIBA ABREME AHORA MISMO!!!!! SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ –expresaba rabiosa fuera del apartamento de Darien la francesa un par de horas después de la desaparición en lagrimas de su amiga- O ABRES O TE JURO QUE TIRO ESTA MALDITA PUERTA –golpeaba la chica con fuerza- a... de..... troa..... catre..... zanc.... sis....–contaba furiosa en su idioma-

-ya!!!! Deja de armar tanto alboroto.... –dijo de repente el chico abriendo la puerta mostrándose sin camisa- que quieres? y porque pretendes tumbar mi puerta?

-QUE DIABLOS ESCRIBISTE EN ESA MALDITA CARTA GRANDÍSIMO ESTÚPIDO?

-eso no es de tu incumbencia

-CLARO QUE LO ES, FUI YO LA QUE TE DIJO QUE LA ESCRIBIERAS, FUE MI IDEA –decía entrando amenazadoramente a la estancia señalándolo con furia- QUE ESCRIBISTE PARA DEJAR A MI AMIGA EN ESE ESTADO... LO QUE SEA QUE HAYA SIDO NO TE LO VOY A PERDONAR INFELIZ –decía intentando golpearlo, siendo detenida hábilmente por el chico-

-ya deja la paranoia, deja de insultarme y de gritar como loca.... solo escribí todo lo que pienso y siento por ella –dijo soltándola con fuerza y dirigiéndose pensativo hacia el balcón- ella es muy sensible ante esas cosas

-pues espero que así sea, de lo contrario...... no sabes lo que te espera

-sabes que? deja de amenazarme –decía totalmente serio- y vete, déjame solo, estoy muy ocupado

-si? y en que? –decía mirándolo burlesca-

-lo mas probable es que mañana te des cuenta "querida Naty".... ahora vete –decía esta vez en la puerta enseñándole la salida-

-ahhhhhh ¿con que se la darás esta noche? –decía de manera despectiva- ... pues espero que esta vez lo hagas mucho mejor.... ¡¡¡¡ourbua a deman!!! –y desapareció de la vista del ojiazul-

Así que había leído ya la carta, toda la mañana había estado pensando en ella, en la posible reacción que tendría, pero por lo que le había escuchado decir a la pelirroja lo que leyó si había tenido algún efecto en ella y eso era lo mas importante, era imposible que con solo leer la carta ya quisiera perdonarlo, pero la serenata que le daría esa noche tendría que causar mas efecto que un par de lagrimas. Antes de que llegara la amiga francesa de "esperaba" su aun novia, pretendía llamar a confirmar a los músicos a quienes había contratado como parte de su famosísimo plan.

-hola? buenas tardes... soy Darien Chiba..... si, el alto de cabello negro y los ojos azules –decía sonriendo al escuchar su descripción en la voz soñadora de la recepcionista- contrate a su grupo de músicos para esta noche a las 10, llamaba para confirmar....... ok espero....... no, señorita es para hoy, no para mañana... como? Pero si dije que para el jueves.... pues entendió mal..... ya pague por anticipado.... NO, NO PUEDE SER MAÑANA, TIENE QUE SER HOY!!!! –decía subiendo el tono de voz- como quiere que me calme?.... me parece un acto de irresponsabilidad... si es así devuélvanme el dinero..... si para esta noche –decía pasándose la mano izquierda por su cabello- ......a que horas puede ser?........ es muy tarde..... solo están disponibles a esa hora?...... esta bien –expresaba resignado- ya tienen la dirección?..... Ok los espero puntuales por favor –expresó esto ultimo desanimado colgando la bocina del teléfono y dejándose caer abatido en el sofá de la sala, solo esperaba que la rubia no se enojara aun mas por no dejarla dormir tranquilamente, aunque al él también le esperara una larga noche-

**En la departamento de las Outers...**

-Michiru, que deseas para cenar?

-yo quiero lasaña –expresaba alegremente una niña pelinegra de cabello lacio a la pregunta de la alta rubia- tengo hambre

-no te pregunte a ti –decía la rubia entre dientes para que solo la niña la escuchara-

-o pizza.... si y malteada y helado –seguía enumerando la jovencita que hacia caso omiso a las miradas asesinas que le dirigía la sailor del viento- tu que dices Michiru?

-me parece bien el menú –decía la aguamarina quien leía concentrada un grueso libro-

-ya la oíste Harukita

-pensé que querrías comer fuera? –espetó la rubia-

-pues no quiero –decía la aludida dirigiendo su mas gélida mirada verde azulada a Haruka- quiero comer pizza y malteada con Hotaru, si tu no lo deseas bien puedes ir a otra parte a cenar... a si!! –decía chasqueando los dedos como recordando algo- tal vez la dulce Crysta te reciba con los brazos abiertos

-Michiru!!! Deja de comportarte como una niña... para donde vas?, no me vas a dejar hablando sola, esto lo arreglamos ahora mismo –decía con fuerza la rubia al ver que su compañera hacia ademanes para retirarse de la sala de estar-

-no tengo nada que hablar contigo, pero creo que a Crysta le encantaría hacerlo y a ti también, porque no la llamas? Te dejo su teléfono hace rato..... estoy cansada y comeré en mi habitación, con tu permiso –decía sin siquiera mirarla- Hotaru a la cama!!!! –ordenó a la niña-

-ah no, yo tengo hambre y quiero ver como termina esto

-por favor Michiru, que no entiendes?, no tengo la mas remota idea como consiguió mi teléfono.... porque no me crees? –decía la rubia impaciente, cansada ya de dar explicaciones a causa de la inesperada llamada que recibió de parte de Crysta, quien venia asediándola hacia meses y a quien por alguna razón no podía tratar de malas maneras, no porque le gustara o algo por el estilo aunque la verdad era que ni ella misma podía explicar su extraño comportamiento pero de no hacerlo su situación con Michiru se vería gravemente afectada, aun mas después de su salida del caribe-

-a la cama he dicho!!! –alzo mas su suave voz y la pelinegra salió a regañadientes de la estancia-

-Michiru preciosa créeme

-sabes que? ya se me quitó el apetito... hasta mañana –decía ya en la puerta-

RING!!! RING!!! El teléfono sonó por segunda vez esa noche, siendo contestado esta vez por la sailor de las profundidades marinas que era la que mas cerca estaba.

-si? Diga

-¡¡¡hola!!! Michiru que placer escucharte, como estas? –preguntaba una voz femenina de manera empalagosa al otro lado de la línea-

-te aseguro que podría estar mejor, Crysta –decía esta recalcando el nombre y entornando los ojos fijándolos en las pupilas azules de la rubia quien se temía lo peor- se te olvido decirle algo? Por supuesto ya te la comunico –decía con una siniestra sonrisa en el rostro- es para ti –le decía a Haruka dejando con fuerza el auricular en la mesita y saliendo con rapidez hacia su habitación, segundos después solo se escuchó la puerta siendo cerrada con fuerza-

-Crysta-hola-lo-siento-pero-no-puedo-hablar-contigo –dijo Haruka con una rapidez casi in-entendible y colgó el teléfono para dirigirse a los aposentos de su compañera, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave y no existía poder en este mundo que hiciera que esa puerta se abriera esa misma noche-

-ya que no hay ni lasaña, ni helado, ni malteada, puedo hacer una pregunta –susurraba la sailor del silencio quien había escuchado todo escondida en la cocina luego de la orden dada por Michiru, lugar de donde pudo tener una mejor panorámica sin ser vista- vamos a ir a visitar a Serena mañana? Quiero verla

-no lo se Hotaru, no lo se y la verdad no creo que sea conveniente por ahora –expresaba abatida la sailor del viento, dejándose caer al lado de la puerta de su supuesta habitación-

-"porque será que a Setsuna le da por irse a las puertas del tiempo y dejarme desprotegida de esta manera... con dos adultas que no se controlan ni a ellas mismas" –pensaba la jovencita dirigiéndose de nuevo a la cocina, el hambre que tenia solo desaparecería con una buena porción de pie de limón que había visto en el refrigerador un par de minutos atrás-

**En la casa de los Tsukino...**

-tus papás aun no hay llegado –escucho decir la rubia a una gatita negra que bajaba las escaleras de la casa con lentitud para recibir a su dueña a quien escuchó abrir la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido- salieron hace un par de horas

-sucede algo? –pregunto la gata-

-no pasa nada.... estoy un poco cansada, me iré a dormir

-no vas a comer? –expresaba la gata preocupada al ver a su dueña subir silenciosa las escaleras- escuche que tu mamá hizo pie de manzana

-Serena que te pasa? –preguntaba mientras acosaba a su dueña con preguntas por toda la habitación quien se negaba a darle una buena respuesta por su actitud y seguía desvistiéndose y cambiándose para dormir- porque no confías en mi? Antes lo hacías?

-no hay nada que confiar Luna, no hay nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, mejor duérmete, mañana me tienes que despertar temprano, tengo una exposición muy importante –expresaba la rubia volteándose en la cama dándole la espalda a la gata mientras por su mejilla resbalaba una lagrima silenciosa, una mas de las tantas que había derramado esa tarde mientras estaba sola en el parque recordando viejos tiempos, ahora seguía observando el anillo que su amiga le había regalado aquel que reflejaba sus sentimientos, era increíble ver los remolinos grises que se formaban en la gema-****

****

**Flash Back...**

Mientras caminaba tratando de huir de la compañía y el bullicio de la universidad una rubia de ojos azules transitaba distraía por las calles de Tokio recordando palabras de aquella carta que llevaba arrugada en la mano derecha, sin proponérselo llegó al parque de sus encuentros donde podía perfectamente rememorar imágenes de los momentos felices al lado de aquel hombre que le estaba destinado desde tiempos inmemorables, pero esos mismos recuerdos era borrados por otros no tan gratos, tristes y que la hacían sentirse la persona mas miserable del universo, al tiempo que evocaba los hechos por los cuales se sentía tan sola, la voz de una mujer que se le hacia conocida emergía en su mente atormentándola aun mas, con su sarcasmo y su ironía, al parecer esa voz fría y siniestra que solo ella escuchaba disfrutaba haciéndola sufrir.

_"Y le vas a creer ese montón de cursilerías estúpidas? Seguro sacadas de uno de los tantos libros que amontona en su biblioteca... no olvides que Darien no tiene cabeza para escribir eso, es el hombre mas frío que conoces.... bueno, que conocemos.... para el una carta de amor es una perdida de tiempo y esfuerzo, simples palabras sin sentido como estas... no te mientas Serenety.... como siempre lo digo él no te comprende y nunca lo hará... jejeje yo hasta pensaría que la mando a hacer, tan solo para conmoverte y ablandarte el corazón... como eres una niñita y sabe que eres débil y endeble "_

Seguía sintiendo punzadas de tristeza en su corazón, pero la voz ya no se le hacia tan extraña ni distante, en ocasiones anteriores escuchaba sus frases sarcásticas a las cuales trataba de hacer caso omiso, pero a decir verdad era mucho mas difícil que solo proponérselo, caía la tarde y vio a lo lejos como se ponía el sol tornando de anaranjados y violetas el cielo de la ciudad, le hubiera gustado detallarla mas pero no era el momento propicio y cansada de llorar y pensar decidió volver a la realidad y hacerse cargo de todo lo que le esperaba al día siguiente mostrándose fuerte como siempre, lo que menos quería ahora era escuchar los reclamos de su gata...

**...Fin Flash Back**

-parece que ya llegaron tus papás –escucho decir la joven rubia a su gata pero prefirió mejor hacerse la dormida- ya se durmió –susurró la gatita acurrucándose al lado de su dueña velando su sueño, minutos después la puerta de la habitación se abrió, Kenji Tsukino verificaba si su hija realmente estaba juiciosa durmiendo, luego de hacerlo él también se fue directo a la cama-

_Varias horas después..._

Eran las doce de la noche hacia un frió de los demonios que no se amortiguaba ni siquiera dentro de su auto y hacía ya quince minutos que esperaba a los famosos músicos que darían con él la serenata, diez.... quince.... veinte.... treinta minutos más y por fin pudo divisar a lo lejos el auto donde se suponía debían arribar los famosos mariachis

-por fin!!! –dijo el joven pelinegro cansado de esperar bajándose del auto- les pedí puntualidad.... recuérdenme no volver a contratarlos –les dijo enojado al verlos bajarse de la camioneta vestidos de charros-

-lo sentimos pero la serenata que teníamos antes se prolongó un poco –dijo el que parecía ser la voz del grupo- podemos empezar –afirmó-

-claro que debemos empezar, ya es muy tarde.... –decía aun enojado- y estaba empezando a arrepentirme

-no se preocupe, con lo que esa jovencita va a escuchar esta noche de seguro cae rendida a sus pies –decía la voz del grupo mientras se enfilaban para cantar-

-esta es la casa? –preguntaba señalando la casa de la rubia-

-si esa es... podríamos empezar? –decía el joven pelinegro, los mariachis se ubicaron detrás suyo- serena amor perdóname –susurró el joven antes de escucharse la tonada de una hermosa canción-

_NO TE VAYAS  
QUE SIN TUS CARICIAS  
PARA QUE LA VIDA  
¿PARA QUE CANTAR?  
SI BIEN SABES QUE CON SOLO UN POCO  
YO ME VUELVO LOCO CON LO QUE ME DAS SOY UN CIEGO  
VIVO DE LIMOSNAS  
PERO SI ME TOCAS  
SOY FELIZ DE MAS. ___

-A QUIEN DIABLOS SE LE OCURRE COLOCAR MÚSICA A ESTA HORA? –refunfuñaba Serena en su cama siendo despertada por la melodía de fondo, la joven intentaba colocarse una almohada en la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas intentando conciliar el sueño sin percatarse de lo ocurrido fuera- sea quien sea lo voy a demandar!!! esto es contaminación del ambiente!!! –seguía renegando la joven para quien estaba dedicada tal serenata, por la rendija de la puerta de su habitación pudo divisar que sus padres también se habían despertado por el ruido y al parecer por los gritos que lanzaba su padre estaba muy enfadado- LUNA DESPIERTA!!!

_SI QUIERES AHORA  
POR QUE NO TE VAYAS  
ME CONVIERTO EN NADA  
PARA NO ESTORBAR NO HAGAS CASO  
SI TE DICEN MALA  
CORTAME LAS ALAS  
NO QUIERO VOLAR SI QUIERES AHORA  
NIÑA AMADA MIA  
SOY LO QUE ME PIDAS  
PERO JUNTO A TI_

-ya amaneció? tan rápido? -preguntaba la gata semidormida-

-no, pero parece que a alguien le dio por ponerse a cantar a todo volumen a esta hora –decía la chica mirando el reloj de su mesita de noche sin prestar mucha atención a la canción- apenas es la una de la mañana..... MALDITA SEA!!! QUE NO SE PUEDEN CALLAR?, MAÑANA TENGO QUE MADRUGAR –renegaba tapándose los oídos pero era imposible dormir con tal ruido-

-Serena mira –dijo la gata atenta ya en la ventana husmeando para ver cual era la fuente de aquella música- ¡¡¡que vengas ya!!!... explícame esto!!

-ok, ok -decía la chica levantándose a regañadientes por la insistencia de la gatita negra- que te explique que..... ¡¡¡¡QUE DIABLOS ES ESTO!!!! –se preguntaba atónita al ver por fin quien había iniciado el escándalo de la noche, el hombre en quien tanto pensaba y por quien ahora sufría le estaba dando una serenata, él en frente de su casa con un sombrero de mariachi entonando una canción para ella.... encendió la luz de su cuarto y se dirigió de inmediato a la primera planta de la casa, necesitaba detener esto o el joven iba a causar mas problemas de los que ya tenia- maldita sea, maldita sea –susurraba la joven mientras bajaba las escaleras-

_PERO SI TE MARCHAS  
QUE ESTA NOCHE NEGRA  
ME CONVIERTA EN PIEDRA  
PARA NO SENTIR... SI QUIERES AHORA  
POR QUE NO TE VAYAS  
ME CONVIERTO EN NADA  
PARA NO ESTORBAR NO HAGAS CASO  
SI TE DICEN MALA  
CORTAME LAS ALAS  
NO QUIERO VOLAR___

-para donde vas señorita –escuchó a su padre quien se había percatado de sus bruscos movimientos-

-no te preocupes papá... sigue durmiendo –expresaba nerviosa ya el la base de las escaleras- sigue durmiendo –abrió la puerta que daba la calle para enfrentar al chico pelinegro a quien por un momento consideró sensato para crear este tipo de espectáculos, sin darse cuenta que era seguida por su padre a quien creía dormido e igual por su hermanito menor- DARIEN QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO?..... VAS A DESPERTAR A TOdo el vecindario –bajo el tono de su voz al percatarse de sus gritos-

_SI QUIERES AHORA  
NIÑA AMADA MIA  
SOY LO QUE ME PIDAS  
PERO JUNTO A TI _

-Serena mi amor... te amo..... perdóname por favor –suplicaba el joven por encima de la música-

_PERO SI TE MARCHAS  
QUE ESTA NOCHE NEGRA  
ME CONVIERTA EN PIEDRA  
PARA NO SENTIR..._

_Niña amada mia – Alejandro Fernández_

-que le tienes que perdonar a este señor Serena para que haga este tipo de espectáculos? –preguntaba el padre de la novia con el rostro ceñudo y los brazos cruzados, imitado por el joven Sammy quien se reía de la situación-

-papá vete a dormir por favor

-desde cuando me das ordenes a mi? el que se debe ir a dormir es otro... él no tiene el derecho de venir a perturbar nuestro sueño a estas horas de la madrugada... fuera de aquí!!! –ordenó el Kenji lanzándole un cubo de agua fría en la cara a Darien empapándolo por completo ante el rostro de asombro de todos (de donde lo saco?)-

-PAPÁ QUE HACES?..... Darien mejor vete, por favor no quiero mas problemas –pedía la chica acercándosele- vete a dormir, hablamos después –decía con voz calmada-

-por favor ven mañana a este lugar -suplicaba de nuevo el joven acercándole una pequeña tarjeta, en sus ojos se reflejaba la tristeza que sentía- o si quieres te recojo...

-hablamos después –expresó seria-

-por favor

-vete Darien!!!

-señores recojan todo.... ya nos vamos –dijo el en voz alta mirándola fijamente visiblemente abatido por el resultado no tan esperado de la serenata, luego se alejó empapado hacia su carro, antes de entrar en el, echó un nuevo vistazo hacia la rubia pero ésta ya debía estar dentro de la casa-

Viendo toda la escena sobre la rama de un árbol se reflejaba la silueta de una mujer de figura agraciada y cabello largo lacio que era mecido por el viento, de mirada fría y penetrante, quien por la expresión de su rostro parecía enojada.... nada de lo que había sucedido estaba previsto, ¿no se suponía que a las humanas les gustaban las serenatas?, bajo saltando hábilmente de la rama y desapareció en la penumbra de las sombras.

-quien es esa mujer? –se preguntaba una gata negra en la habitación de su dueña, había fijado su mirada sin querer en aquel árbol y al ver escondida a aquella extraña mujer no desvió ni por un segundo su vista hasta verla desaparecer en las oscuridad-

-YA DEJAME EN PAZ PAPÁ!!!!.... NO TENGO PORQUE DARTE EXPLICACIONES SOBRE MIS PROBLEMAS CON DARIEN, ADEMÁS ¿QUIEN HABLA DE MODALES CUANDO ERE TU EL QUE PEOR SE COMPORT"?.... ¡¡¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE LANZARLE ESE CUBO DE AGUA EN LA CARA?!!!.... ¡¡¡ES INAUDITO!!!! –gritaba Serena sacando de sus pensamientos a la gata cerrando con fuerza la puerta de su habitación, se metió en la cama y se cubrió por completo sin dejar que la felina modulara siquiera-

**Notas de la autora:**

Después de un siglo sin actualizar, lo sé y lo siento pero la verdad es que agentes externos nublaban mi inspiración... en pocas palabras tenia un bloqueo el berraco y nada me salía como yo quería, aunque el capitulo de cierta forma ya estaba planeado y estructurado gracias al capitulo anterior, capitulo que de nuevo agradezco a mi amiga Moonlight8 y que en cierta forma me dejo un poco desilusionada por la poca afluencia de reviews que me llegaron, eso me dejo un poco triste, a mi y a mi amiga por supuesto, lo cual espero no se repita, ustedes bien saben que es gracias a esos reviews que seguimos escribiendo, porque si nadie va a leer nuestras historias que gracia tiene escribirlas, bueno ya basta de regaños jejeje, se que el capitulo se basa en una sola idea, el plan de Darien y por eso no trae mucha acción, pero la verdad es que era necesario, solo espero que a ustedes si les guste, aunque no sea de mis preferidos (aunque Darien haga muchas cosas que me hubiera gustado verlo haciendo), lo cual como siempre digo debe reflejarse el los reviews

Como siempre doy gracias a estas bellezas de niñas que se dignaron a darme sus opiniones

Moonlight8; pues que te puedo decir aquí va la ejecución de tu maravilloso plan, nena gracias por todo, disfrútalo.

Serenety; Sorry por la tardanza y no te preocupes, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga estas historias las termino, yo también quiero saber el final jeje.

Ciakaira; Gracias por los piropos jajajaja, y pues después de lo que hizo Darien claro que debía sufrir, aun lo sigue haciendo y pues con respecto a mi Naty, estoy contigo, esa niña es un tesoro como amiga jajajaja.

Aisha-ladimoon; cuando había perdido las esperanzas de recibir mas reviews llegas tu y me iluminas el camino jajajaja, espero que este también te guste, y disculpa la tardanza.

Bueno basta de cháchara, eso si nos leemos después aunque en realidad no se cuando, y ya saben sugerencias, comentarios, opiniones, tomatazos, criticas, todo menos virus a

Se me cuidan

Su amiga Tate


	7. Un siglo sin ti

**_TITULO:_**_ El Lado Gris de mi Corazón__ **Por:** Tatekanine_

Es como obvio que Sailor Moon no es mía (aunque ganas no me faltan), es de la gran Naoko Takeuchi. Solo uno que otro de los personajes que salen de esta loca cabecita son de mi pertenencia.

Ah... antes de que se me olvide y lo mas seguro es que lo noten, escribiré los diálogos de Natasha intentando de nuevo imitar su acento francés y la verdad a mi me encanta como se escucha al leerlo... se que a algunos no les gusta pero todo sucede por una razón.

**Advertencia**: Este capitulo tiene cierto contendido lemon y escenas del todo románticas por no decir cursis, al que no le gusten ese tipo de escenas puede pasar tranquilamente al siguiente capitulo.

Bueno a leer se dijo...

**Capitulo Anterior....**

-que le tienes que perdonar a este señor Serena para que haga este tipo de espectáculos? –preguntaba el padre de la novia con el rostro ceñudo y los brazos cruzados, imitado por el joven Sammy quien se reía de la situación-

-papá vete a dormir por favor

-desde cuando me das ordenes a mi? el que se debe ir a dormir es otro... él no tiene el derecho de venir a perturbar nuestro sueño a estas horas de la madrugada... fuera de aquí!!! –ordenó el Kenji lanzándole un cubo de agua fría en la cara a Darien empapándolo por completo ante el rostro de asombro de todos (de donde lo saco?)-

-PAPÁ QUE HACES?..... Darien mejor vete, por favor no quiero mas problemas –pedía la chica acercándosele- vete a dormir, hablamos después –decía con voz calmada-

-por favor ven mañana a este lugar -suplicaba de nuevo el joven acercándole una pequeña tarjeta, en sus ojos se reflejaba la tristeza que sentía- o si quieres te recojo...

-hablamos después –expresó seria-

-por favor

-vete Darien!!!

-señores recojan todo.... ya nos vamos –dijo él en voz alta mirándola fijamente visiblemente abatido por el resultado no tan esperado de la serenata, luego se alejó empapado hacia su carro, antes de entrar en el, echó un nuevo vistazo hacia la rubia pero ésta ya debía estar dentro de la casa-

Viendo toda la escena sobre la rama de un árbol se reflejaba la silueta de una mujer de figura agraciada y cabello largo lacio que era mecido por el viento, de mirada fría y penetrante, quien por la expresión de su rostro parecía enojada.... nada de lo que había sucedido estaba previsto, ¿no se suponía que a las humanas les gustaban las serenatas?, bajo saltando hábilmente de la rama y desapareció en la penumbra de las sombras.

-quien es esa mujer? –se preguntaba una gata negra en la habitación de su dueña, había fijado su mirada sin querer en aquel árbol y al ver escondida a aquella extraña mujer no desvió ni por un segundo su vista hasta verla desaparecer en las oscuridad-

-YA DEJAME EN PAZ PAPÁ!!!!.... NO TENGO PORQUE DARTE EXPLICACIONES SOBRE MIS PROBLEMAS CON DARIEN, ADEMÁS ¿QUIEN HABLA DE MODALES CUANDO ERE TU EL QUE PEOR SE COMPORTÓ?.... ¡¡¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE LANZARLE ESE CUBO DE AGUA EN LA CARA?!!!.... ¡¡¡ES INAUDITO!!!! –gritaba Serena sacando de sus pensamientos a la gata cerrando con fuerza la puerta de su habitación, se metió en la cama y se cubrió por completo sin dejar que la felina modulara siquiera-

**CAPITULO 7:**** Un siglo sin ti**

-No deberías estar en la calle aun... recuerda que estas débil por lo que sucedió con esa carta... que por cierto aun no comprendo bien que fue lo que pasó

-lo sucedido con la carta de Amy es un misterio, tan solo la abrí y me desmayé era como si algo me quitara el aliento... y ya Luna no me regañes mas, estaba cansado de estar encerrado solo... Mina ya ni duerme en la casa, se mantiene con ese tal Kevin para arriba y para abajo

-y las demás?

-a todas, las he notado muy distantes, ya no es lo mismo, se pelean por todo y es raro verlas juntas, no se entienden y cada una anda por su lado haciendo lo que quieren.... y como esta Serena?

-no se, además de su lejanía con las demás chicas la he notado muy extraña últimamente, muy distraída y esa pelirroja que frecuenta la casa, una francesa me da mala espina, me parece que sabe mas de lo que aparenta, además parece que esta en discusiones con Darien, anoche él fue a darle una serenata en la madrugada y ella no quiso comentar nada hoy, en la mañana salió corriendo como de costumbre para la universidad

-eso es muy extraño... solo espero que las Outers regresen pronto, es necesario un poco de orden

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-la vegdad no se que tiene de integuesante esta mateguia, no sabes las ganas que tenia de tragagme hoy a esa profesoga, es una amaggada... cuanto quiegues apostag a que no prepagó nada?, tan solo una hoga de clase y nosotgas madgugando como tontas –expresaba enérgica la pelirroja enseñando sus puños percatándose de nuevo el estado de ensimismamiento en el que se encontraba la rubia a su lado quien parecía ver hacia un punto imaginario en el horizonte- Seguy? Que piensas de lo que dije?

-aja –respondió la rubia como autómata mirando a la nada-

-te fue bien en el examen? –preguntó por un examen inexistente-

-aja

-ese chico esta divino!!!! –decía mirándola fijamente-

-aja

-SEGUENA EN QUE MUNDO ANDAS?!!!

-que, que pasa? –reaccionó al escuchar aquel grito-

-Seguena te estoy hablando hace media hoga y no has puesto atención a lo que he dicho, que diablos te sucede?

-lo siento Naty, estoy en otro mundo hoy

-y puedo sabeg la ragón por la cual hoy estás de visita en plutón?

-Darien

-otga vez ese idiota... ahoga que hizo? –expresaba la francesa con interés cruzando los brazos-

-anoche fue a mi casa en la madrugada y me llevó una serenata, porque crees que tengo tanto sueño, no pude dormir bien después de eso

-mmmmmm ya y que... ahoga que piensas? -Preguntó con seriedad la pelirroja-

-en otras circunstancias me hubiese parecido el detalle mas romántico del mundo, él no acostumbra hacer ese tipo de cosas, la verdad me parece muy extraño –explicaba Serena sin notar el nerviosismo en los ojos esmeraldas de su amiga- pero ahora con tantas cosas que han pasado, ya no se que hacer ni que pensar

-has pensado en la posibilidad de dagle otga opogtunidad?

-...

-no te quedes callada y guespóndeme, se que aun lo quiegues lo puedo veg en el bgillo que emana de tus ojos cuando hablas de él... pog cugsi que me paguesca

-si lo he pensado... mira lo que me dio antes de irse –y le extendió la tarjeta del restaurante donde estaba citada con él- me dijo que fuera allí esta noche, en cierto modo me suplicó

-y vas a ig –dijo como afirmando Natasha-

-...no se –vaciló la joven en responder-

-como que no se?

-si voy le estaré dando a entender que he olvidado todo y no es cierto, aun tengo pesadillas con ese día –decía la rubia bajando la mirada con los ojos encharcados al recordar aquel incidente en el apartamento del joven azabache-

-tienes que ig, esa segá tu única opogtunidad de tegminag de una vez con este pgoblema –decía enérgicamente la joven levantándose de su silla- "_además no puedes arruinar todo mi trabajo... con lo que me costó conseguir ese maldito restaurante"_ –pensaba para sus adentros la joven desesperada por la decisión de su amiga recordando lo sucedido-

**Flash back...**

-ojalá lo atgopelle uno de esos caggos –decía una pelirroja mirando la avenida- o que se estgellé el mismo, es pog su bien, si de verdad se pgesenta va a aggepentirse todos los días de su vida... no puedo cgeeg que esté haciendo esto pog ayudag al imbécil de Daguien... no, guecuegda Naty es pog Seguena, lo haces pog ella –se repetía mentalmente la pelirroja dentro de su auto mientras se dirigía a algún lugar apartado de la ciudad, parqueó el carro fuera de un restaurante encontrándose al salir con un hombre- todo va a salig bien, no tendgás que tomag medidas dgásticas

-hola linda –escuchó decir a la voz áspera de un hombre que se acercaba- pensé que no vendrías?

-yo pensé lo mismo –susurró-

-entramos? –propuso el hombre-

-si clago –decía la pelirroja resistiendo la ganas de golpear al señor a su lado, era un poco mayor que ella, bueno mas que un poco, por lo menos en diez años, de contextura gruesa, voz áspera y cabello castaño con algunos rastros de la edad y nada atractivo, a decir verdad ella tan solo lo había visto en una ocasión y jamás se hubiese fijado en él, tan solo había aceptado su invitación como parte del trato para convencerlo de que alquilara su restaurante para una cena romántica tan solo para dos personas, era el administrador del restaurante al que había asistido días atrás con cierto pelinegro, ambos ingresaron al restaurante y esperaron a que el metre los guiara hasta su mesa, pero OH sorpresa-

-Joan???? Querido? –escucharon ambos detrás de ellos a una señora que vestía de manera elegante y se acercaba con un signo de interrogación a su esposo-

-Marina que haces aquí? –expresaba el señor atónito ante la presencia de su esposa en aquel lugar tan exclusivo-

-adivina?, me gané una cena en este lugar para mi y un par amigas, no te parece espléndido? –expresaba la señora de forma ingenua-

-bueno cgeo que al encontgagse a su esposa ya no le es necesargua mi compañía –decía con una sonrisa siniestra la joven de ojos verdes- buen pgovecho... señoga con su pegmiso

-siga usted –expresó amablemente la señora de cabello castaño corto-

-ah no, esto no se queda así, la reunión se aplaza –le susurró el señor con el rostro ceñudo a la joven pelirroja sin que su esposa se percatara del acto-

-no no no nuestga reunión ya se cumplió –expresó con voz gélida que asustó al hombre y lo hizo retroceder- o le asegugo que la pgóxima segá mas que una simple coincidencia –y salió erguida del lugar-

**... Fin Flash Back**

-esta bien iré –dijo la rubia ante el rostro de su amiga- pero solo por curiosidad, quiero saber que tiene para decirme

-espléndido... TRE BIÁ!!! –decía alegre la joven- entonces debes vegte fenomenal paga esta noche, no te pgeocupes te voy a dejag como toda una pgincesa –decía la chica con entusiasmo al ver la ultima fase de su plan en marcha-

-"si supieras Naty" –pensaba la rubia ante tal comentario de su amiga-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-... ya lo que pudiste hacer esta hecho, deja de lamentarte, solo falta esperar que ella responda –decía un rubio a su amigo-

-no creo que valla

-desde cuando tan pesimista? Te desconozco Darien

-Serena está muy cambiada, ya no es la misma niña inocente de antes, la que se entusiasmaba por todo.... parece mas madura, es increíble pensar que pudiera ver alguna vez una mirada fría y llena de rencor a través de esos ojos que pensé solo transmitían dulzura –expresaba pensativo mirando hacia la calle del establecimiento donde empezaron los encuentros con su dulce niña, como solía llamarla en sueños-

-déjate de palabras cursis y cuéntame como fue eso de que saliste todo emparamado de la casa de Serena-

-es sencillo, el señor Kenji me tiro un balde de agua helada en la cara para que me fuera y los dejara dormir, fue vergonzoso –decía intentando sonreír- ahora Serena debe estar burlándose de mi

-animo hombre!!!

-si, eso lo dices tu porque estas bien con Lita

-tu lo has dicho amigo, andamos mas enamorados que nunca –expresaba Andrew con voz soñadora-

-y luego me dices cursi...

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Eran aproximadamente las 8 de la noche y una joven pelirroja ingresaba a su auto acompañada de cierta rubia que usualmente llevaba el cabello recogido en dos colitas muy graciosas, pero que este día por alguna razón estaba mas hermosa que nunca, aunque ella no lo quisiera admitir quería verse linda para que él viera lo que estaba perdiendo si seguía con su actitud, esta noche cenaría con el hombre a quien en algún momento consideró novio condición de la que ahora dudaba, no sabia cuales seria los resultados de esta noche y a pesar de los regaños de su padre al verla vestida de aquella manera ya se encontraba rumbo hacia aquel lugar a las afueras de la ciudad

-tu papá si que es paganoico –expresaba la pelirroja tratando de mitigar el ambiente- no veo nada de malo en tu vestido –decía mirando a su acompañante quien lucia un hermoso vestido rojo pasión totalmente largo ceñido al cuerpo hasta la cadera desde donde se desprendía una falda tipo sirena con semicola, pero lo que de verdad impactaba era la parte superior del atuendo, el cuello era enmarcado por un escote holgado en la parte delantera resaltando sus evidentes atributos sujeto por unos finos tirantes que rodeaban el cuello y la espalda enmarcada por un escote profundo dejando tal vez mucho a la imaginación, todo resaltado por un suave maquillaje y el cabello recogido en un extraño moño que dejaba bastantes mechones sueltos dejando muy atrás ese aire inocente que la caracterizaba, dando paso a una hermosa y sensual mujer-

-si, en ocasiones –decía tímidamente la rubia-

-tganquila todo saldgá bien –decía la ojiverde con una sonrisa a su amiga posando su mano en su rodilla- de lo contraguio yo me encaggo de él –decía ahora seria recibiendo tan solo una pequeña sonrisa de parte de su acompañante-

Eran ya cerca de las 9 de la noche y se estaban aproximando al famoso y prestigiado restaurante, el cual estaba ubicado muy a las afueras de la ciudad, no por algo era tan difícil una reservación allí y aun mas el alquiler por una sola noche, en ese mismo momento se encontraba fuera del restaurante un joven pelinegro esperando impaciente el arribo de su amada quien ya llevaba 15 minutos de retraso, como siempre, le era imposible llegar con puntualidad a alguna cita, pero el joven presentía que la rubia lo hacia esperar por gusto, se estaba dando el placer de desequilibrarlo; vio las luces de un auto que se acercaba, por fin había llegado y al parecer acompañada de alguien, cuando el auto estuvo mas cerca pudo reconocerlo, era el coche plateado de la pelirroja hacedora de todo aquel plan.

-cuídate mucho, si deseas tan solo tímbgame y vendgué a guecogerte –decía con dulzura la francesa a su amiga aun dentro del auto, quitó el seguro de la puerta y permitió que la rubia saliera del vehículo, luego dirigió una mirada asesina al azabache que las esperaba quien intentó sostenerle la mirada pero le fue imposible quedarse viendo esas pupilas que ahora tenían una tonalidad escarlata, así que la dirigió a la rubia que salía del carro-

La rubia aun seguía parada luego de salir del auto sin moverse esperando que el automóvil se marchara sin voltear a mirar al moreno ojiazul, sintió una mirada penetrante fija en ella y algunos pasos acercándose hasta que los escuchó detenerse a tan solo un paso, pudo sentir un aroma muy familiar en el hombre a su lado, olor a rosas y vio cerca de su propio rostro una rosa blanca, no roja como siempre, ahora era blanca ¿porque?.

-las rosas blancas son tu vivo retrato, pequeña –lo escuchó susurrar en su oído para luego extenderle su brazo, acción que la chica rechazó, tan solo recibió la rosa y decidió encaminarse erguida al establecimiento donde los esperaba el metre-

-buenas noches señorita, la esperábamos... sígame por favor –expresó educadamente el metre del restaurante encaminándola al centro del lugar de aspecto rustico, en madera y roble en el cual se podía observar en el fondo un hermoso mirador del cual se podía observar las luces centellantes de la ciudad en movimiento, camino hacia el lugar señalado donde había una mesa que sobresalía ante las demás rodeada de velones aromáticos blancos y azules situados en todos los lugares altos y bajos, tan solo con dos asientos y sin la mesa puesta, solo un hermoso centro de mesa con un velón en aceite la adornaba, luego el señor corrió su silla y estática se sentó, se encontraba en shock, estaba en uno de los lugares mas hermosos que había visto en su vida totalmente a solas con su aun novio, él lo había preparado todo para ella, lo que no cabía en la cabeza de la joven era el precio de él a pagar por su noche especial-

-te gusta? –escuchó aun absorta a lo lejos la tímida voz del azabache sin rastro de su anterior seguridad-

-es muy hermoso –decía aun soñadora mirando hacia el techo para luego cambiar su postura- pero no era necesario... para que me citaste aquí?

-no te apresures, tenemos toda la noche –decía ganando confianza-

-tu tienes toda la noche, yo no... que quieres Darien? –expresó seria-

-no es obvio? –decía con semblante triste intentando sujetar una de las manos de su niña, acción que de nuevo ella rechazó ahora con más disimulo, pero aun así incomodando al joven- te quiero a ti, siempre te he querido a ti y tal vez no lo he demostrado de la mejor manera, pero no sabes todo lo que he pensado desde que nos separamos aquella tarde...

-no hables de eso!!!

-tengo que hacerlo... o sino esto que estoy haciendo no servirá de nada... me equivoqué y no sabes lo que me ha pesado, Serena no soy perfecto... –expresaba desde su corazón mirándola fijamente con sus dos espejos azules- no se con certeza que fue lo que sucedió ese día y no digo tener una justificación por ello, pero... solo soy un hombre, un hombre que te ama y que no puede vivir sin ti –decía de nuevo sujetando la mano de la chica ahora sin rechazo por parte de esta- solo pido tu perdón mi niña, una y mil veces te pediré perdón si hoy no me lo das –decía finalizando con la cabeza gacha-

-jamás pensé que tu fueras capaz de hacer lo que hiciste –susurró-

-no se que fue lo que sucedió...

-intentaste violarme, Darien!!!

-no!!!! Eso nunca!!! –gritó desesperado-

-entonces...

-Serena jamás sería capaz de hacer algo en contra de tu voluntad, te lo juro, estuve ciego al no darme cuanta de lo sucedido, pero no recuerdo... fue como un lapsus donde no era yo...

-POR FAVOR DARIEN NO ME VENGAS CON UN CUENTO TAN REBUSCADO –decía ahora con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y voz fría- NO ESTAMOS LLEGANDO A NINGÚN LADO, FUE UN ERROR HABER VENIDO, ESTO SE TERMINÓ... ME VOY!!! –dijo levantándose con fuerza y decisión, se detuvo al escuchar una canción de fondo-

_Mil y una historia me he inventado_

_para estar aquí... aquí a tu lado_

_y no te das cuenta que, yo no encuentro ya que hacer._

_Se que piensas que no he sido sincero_

_se que piensas que ya no tengo remedio_

_pero quién me iba a decir_

_que sin ti no se vivir._

_..Y ahora que no estas aquí_

_me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces._

-que tengo que hacer para que me perdones? –expresaba el chico arrodillado detrás de ella mirándola destrozado-

_Si te he fallado te pido perdón_

_de la única forma que sé_

_abriendo las puertas de mi corazón_

_para cuando decidas volver._

_porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar_

_el vacío que dejaste en mi_

_has cambiado mi vida, me has hecho crecer_

_es que no soy el mismo de ayer_

_...un día es un siglo sin ti._

_Mil y una historia me he inventado_

_para demostrarte que he cambiado_

_ya lo que pasó, pasó, rescatemos lo que nos unió_

_que todos aprendemos de nuestros errores_

_solo yo te pido que ahora me perdones_

_pero quién me iba a decir_

_que difícil es vivir._

_..Y ahora que no estas aquí_

_me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces_..

-párate!!!, no puedo verte así!!!... te ves patético... ¿donde esta el Darien que yo conocí? –decía parada mirándolo a varios metros de ella con el corazón destrozado-

_Si te he fallado te pido perdón_

_de la única forma que sé_

_abriendo las puertas de mi corazón_

_para cuando decidas volver._

_porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar_

_el vacío que dejaste en mi_

_has cambiado mi vida, me has hecho crecer_

_es que no soy el mismo de ayer_

_...un día es un siglo sin ti._

-te amo Serena, tu eres lo único que tengo –decía mientras las lagrimas recorrían su rostro-

_...porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar_

_el vacío que dejaste en mi_

_has cambiado mi vida me has hecho crecer_

_es que no soy el mismo de ayer_

_...cuanta falta me haces..._

_Si te he fallado te pido perdón_

_de la única forma que sé_

_abriendo las puertas de mi corazón_

_para cuando decidas volver._

_porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar_

_el vacío que dejaste en mi_

_has cambiado mi vida, me has hecho crecer_

_es que no soy el mismo de ayer_

_...un día es un siglo sin ti._

_-_y crees que yo no? –expresaba ella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas acercándosele y arrodillándose a su lado mostrando una vez más su hermoso y puro corazón, capaz de perdonar y olvidar- pero me dolió mucho... fue como una pesadilla

-los dos hemos estado viviendo un pesadilla estas semanas, mi niña –dijo él levando el rostro y sujetando el de la rubia para depositar lentamente un dulce pero apasionado beso en esos labios que ansiaba probar desde hacía mucho tiempo, abrazándola con fuerza como temiendo que en cualquier momento se esfumara de sus brazos- no sabes cuanto te amo –sentenció para seguir besándola, beso que ella acepto dejando que ahora él jugara con sus labios y adentrara su lengua saboreando cada milímetro de su boca, lentamente se separaron un tanto agotados dándose cuenta que ya no estaban arrodillados sino ella sentada sobre las piernas cruzadas de él, el azabache muy educado y caballeroso como siempre haciendo uso de su fuerza se levantó aun sosteniéndola en brazos-

-nos vamos? –preguntó el moreno ojiazul con ternura cerca de rostro de la chica-

-porque? esto es un restaurante y vinimos a comer ¿no?... yo tengo hambre -decía la rubia con su habitual voz despreocupada, todo había pasado y quería celebrar-

-esta bien –sonreía alegre el joven al ver de nuevo esa sonrisa en el rostro de su amada, así que esa noche solo existían ellos dos y nada ni nadie podría cambiar eso-

Después de eso uno de los tantos meseros contratados para la ocasión y luego de presenciar la escena de telenovela que se les presentó aquella noche, la cual tuvo en vilo a todo el personal sobre la respuesta de la rubia, desde el chef hasta el metre estaban arrinconados en lo mas oscuro del lugar y de allí no se perdieron movimiento de cada uno de los actores, aquella noche sería inolvidable para todos y cada uno de los presentes, el joven se acercó tímidamente a la mesa, incomodo de interrumpir al par de tortolitos que ahora se miraban y se sentían como en el mismísimo cielo, así que se aclaró la garganta para que se dieran cuanta de su presencia

-disculpen... desean ordenar?

-claro!!!! –recibió la rubia la carta con entusiasmo- bueno quiero... vamos a ver que quiero... ah ya, quiero unas chuletas de cerdo a la italiana, y arroz pilaf con salsa de verduras –leía la rubia los platos que le parecían mas apetecibles- bueno y también unas chuletas de carne al vino blanco...

-y de entrada? –preguntó el joven receloso al escribir el ultimo platillo escuchado-

-mmmmm estas cremas no, definitivamente no y las ensaladas tampoco –releía la joven ante el rostro divertido de su novio- mmmmm entonces quiero unas de esas alas de pollo fritas

-y para acompañar, que vino desean?

-mmm no se...

-una botella de vino blanco por favor –escucharon decir a la voz masculina del pelinegro-

-buena elección señor y... de... de postre?

-SI, EL POSTRE!!! –empezó a leer desesperada- quiero flan de caramelo... 'mousse' de chocolate, unos duraznos flameados y... una delicia para enamorados –sentenció la joven entregándole la carta a un mesero aturdido ante tan singular pedido-

-y el señor?

-tan solo las chuletas y el 'mousse' de chocolate –expresaba el joven sin borrar esa tonta sonrisa de sus labios viendo nuevamente a su novia en acción- es suficiente o la niña desea algo mas? –expresó sujetando la mano de la rubia luego de que el mesero se hubiera retirado-

-no te burles Darien, tengo hambre!!! –dijo con ella seño fruncido, cruzando los brazos y haciendo un gracioso puchero, evitando las manos de su novio-

-esta bien, no tienes porque enojarte... ¿te había dicho que esta noche estas mas hermosa que nunca?

-no –decía aun con el rostro volteado hacia el mirador-

-pues esta noche estas mas hermosa que nunca mi niña –decía parándose de su silla con rapidez y levantando a su novia de la suya abrazándola y dando vueltas de alegría riendo como un niño-

-bájame ya... Darien detente, me estoy mareando, deja de comportarte como un niño chiquito... BAJAME!!! –ordenó siendo obedecida inmediatamente- que intentas hacer? –lo reprendió en broma-

-es que no quiero soltarte, quiero tenerte siempre así –decía abrazándola con delicadeza para depositar otro apasionado eso en los carnosos labios de su novia-

-ven vamos al mirador –se soltó la chica y lo jaló corriendo hacia aquel lugar de donde se podía divisar la ciudad completa y las luces que la adornaban- es hermoso!!! –se acercó al barandal seguida por el chico quien la abrazó por la espalda y recostó su mentón en el hombro de la rubia esperando a que la cena fuera servida, disfrutando tranquilos de su noche y la música suave que se escuchaba de fondo en el lugar-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-que sucede? porque me llamaste? –preguntó elegantemente una mujer en la oscuridad, tan solo se podía observar su bien formada silueta y su cabello largo y lacio-

-Danaé no esta muy contenta –expresó una rubia de cabello corto, mechones verdes y ojos miel dándole la espalda a la otra mujer-

-porque?

-Sherie, le reprochó algunas cosas sobre ti y tu manera de actuar las cuales la tienen muy disgustada, ya sabes, contigo y con todo el mundo –respondió de la misma manera Liz de amazonas-

-no me interesa lo que piense Danaé, es mi misión y yo veré que hago o dejo de hacer

-ni siquiera te importan las ordenes de Lorraine?

-sabes muy bien que ella piensa igual que yo

-porque lo haces?... no es tu estilo?... nunca lo ha sido

-si la conocieras te darías cuenta del porque, es muy diferente a todo lo que he conocido antes, no se parece en nada a nosotras

-me encantaría conocerla y poder verla de frente, pero sabes lo que significa... y nadie desea eso, en ese momento nuestra visita no solo seria por simple cortesía... solo ten cuidado, Gillian, no te precipites y cuídala, de ella y de su fortaleza dependemos todos –decía alejándose hacia una especie de agujero brillante en medio de tal oscuridad, pero antes de ingresar se detuvo- sabes? en momentos como este es cuando creo que aun tenemos un fragmento del corazón humano –y desapareció ante una sutil sonrisa de su acompañante quien cerro los ojos y al abrirlos lentamente estaba de nuevo en el cuarto de su lujoso apartamento, mirando hacia la ventana diviso la noche y sus brillantes estrellas-

-"es una hermosa noche para una reconciliación" –pensó-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Darien?

-dime –respondió mirándola de reojo mientras ponía atención a la carretera-

-quiero saber algo que no me he podido sacar de la cabeza

-si?

-como se te ocurrió esta idea, la cena, la serenata?.... esa carta? –pregunaba inocentemente poniéndose de lado en su asiento, observando anhelante al joven-

-tuve un poco de ayuda... solo un poco –expresaba el sin dejar de mirar la carretera-

-mmmmm... de quien?

-eso no importa

-dime quien te ayudo a hacer todo esto?

-tan solo me brindó ideas, yo hice el resto... amor no tiene importancia, lo importante fue el resultado

-una pista –expresaba la chica suplicante mirando al joven con ojos de cachorrito-

-esa mirada no va a servir señorita, confórmate con saber que todo salió muy bien... a donde quieres ir? –pregunto cambiando de tema- ... quieres que te lleve ya a tu casa?

-no, aun es muy temprano y mañana no tengo clase, además supuestamente me quedaría con una amiga esta noche...

-con Ray?

-no... –decía la chica desviando la mirada y acomodándose en el asiento ante la mención de su amiga- iría a dormir con Natasha, pero ya es muy tarde y no quiero molestarla

-quieres ir a mi apartamento? –preguntó vacilante-

-si, esta bien –le respondió la joven con una reconfortante sonrisa-

Habían pasado una noche extraordinaria, luego de un romántico baile en el centro de la pista con buena música y después de una tanda de bromas y chistes por parte de ambos, para sorpresa de muchos, el joven serio y maduro que todos conocían como Darien Chiba esa noche se había comportado como un niño con juguete nuevo, riendo por todo y disfrutando de una inolvidable noche, después de una deliciosa cena, ricos postres y un buen vino al lado de su novia; por su parte la rubia había vuelto años atrás donde parecía mas una niña que una adolescente, volvía a ser la de antes, la niña ingenua, tierna y carismática de siempre sin rastros de la tristeza que la había caracterizado esos últimos días, ahora eran una pareja feliz que necesitaba con urgencia del otro, como aire para respirar, una necesidad que crecía a cada instante que pasaban juntos.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-siempre me ha gustado la vista que tiene tu apartamento –decía alegre la chica dirigiéndose rápidamente al balcón del mismo luego de que el pelinegro abriera la puerta del lugar, dejando en su camino esos incómodos zapatos altos-

-no solo es mío –expresaba minutos después el joven recostado en la puerta que daba al mirador sosteniendo dos copas de vino una en cada mano, mirándola con ternura- este lugar desde hoy y para siempre será de los dos –se acercó lentamente por detrás entregándole una de las copas a la joven quien la recibió dando un sorbo sin voltear aun, mirando la ciudad reflejada en sus ojos celestes, este aprovecho la mano libre acariciando con ternura y suavidad los hombros desnudos de la joven rubia quien se estremeció ante el contacto de sus pieles, el ébano al no sentir ningún tipo de rechazo decide besar el hombro de la chica saboreando cada centímetro de su tersa piel, para experimentar y subir poco a poco hasta el cuello grabando en su memoria el aroma de su niña una mezcla extraña entre rosas y violetas, una mezcla exótica que le extasiaba y lograba hacerle erizar cada poro de su bronceada piel animándolo a seguir a indagar aun mas.

Por otro lado la joven rubia sentía tantas emociones indescifrables, escondidas hasta ahora por su ser, lo que sentía en este momento era totalmente distinto a lo acontecido la noche donde habían discutido, ahora todos sus instintos pasionales salían a flote, dejándose llevar por sus sentidos al percibir el contacto de los labios del moreno en su piel cetrina volteó completamente el cuerpo para mirar frente a frente a su amado posando su pálidos luceros en los azul cual noche del pelinegro. Este perdiéndose en esos expresivos ojos que en ese momento le decían tantas cosas, le mostraban anhelo, deseo, lujuria.... pero también inocencia, ingenuidad y temor ante lo desconocido; él sin desviar su mirada tan solo atino en acariciar suavemente el rostro de la rubia dándole a entender que él también tenia los mismo temores e interrogantes que ella y que los dos juntos le darían pronta respuesta, la sujetó por la cintura, levantó la barbilla de la chica y lentamente y sin prisa disfrutando del momento acercó su rostro al anhelante de su amada quien se preparaba para recibirlo, el joven azabache saboreaba con ansias esos carnosos labios, los besaba con pasión, lujuria y todo el deseo que tenia reprimido, desde aquella fatídica noche en que todo lo que sentía por esa chica salió a flote sin siquiera proponérselo de la manera más irracional posible.

Recibió ese beso con cierto toque del vino como agua para saciar al sediento, necesitaba sentirlo como nunca antes y disfrutaba sin lugar a duda estar en los únicos brazos donde se sentía realmente protegida, donde sentía que nada ni nadie conseguiría dañarla, dejaba como él jugueteaba con sus labios, sentía pequeñas descargas eléctricas a cada mordisco y mientras él introducía desesperadamente su lengua recorriendo toda su boca ella entrelazaba sus dedos en el cabello azabache del joven intercalando momentos de caricias en el cuello y la espalda, sin saber todo lo que le hacia sentir; lentamente el joven separa sus labios de los de la joven sin abrir los ojos, extasiado por el momento, luego los abre y con ternura fija sus ojos de un azul oscuro en los pálidos de su niña mirándola encantado ante la belleza de la mujer frente a él, le acaricia de nuevo la mejilla esta vez sonrosada de la chica quien cierra los ojos disfrutando de la placentera caricia –te amo... no puedes imaginarte cuanto te he extrañado... Serena- decía para luego abrazarla con fuerza, aferrándose a ella como si temiera que en cualquier momento se fuera a esfumar- tu eres mi alegría de vivir –susurró para levantar su mirada y posarla con intensidad en los de su amada como hipnotizándola para de nuevo acercársele y juguetear con los labios carnosos de la rubia quien se rendía al placer de estar en los brazos de su amado, el azabache empieza a darle besos por todo el rostro, no conformándose con sus labios besa sus mejillas, la frente, su pequeña nariz, el mentón para luego bajar hasta el cuello y perderse en el aferrándose mas a ella, es en ese momento cuando se percata del estremecimiento de la joven rubia quien mostraba en su escote la piel de gallina y no precisamente por la situación-

-estas helada, preciosa –expresó rompiendo el contacto juguetonamente abrazándola para luego sobarle rápidamente los brazos- parece que va a llover –decía mirando el cielo que de repente se había obscurecido ocultando la hermosa y brillante luna y las estrellas que adornaban la esfera, dando paso a un cúmulo de nubes grises iluminadas de fondo por pequeños destellos de luz- mejor entremos.... no quiero que por culpa de ese escote pesques un resfriado –dijo el joven con picardía observando a la chica quien ya se dirigía a la estancia mientras según él, contoneaba sensualmente sus caderas logrando inconscientemente recrear en su memoria y por tan solo unos segundos fantasías con ellas en sus manos, inmediatamente intento desechar la idea de su cabeza sacudiéndola con fuerza y al percatarse que la lluvia empezaba a hacer sus estragos empapando su saco entro rápidamente a la sala y cerro las puertas con llave pero sin correr las cortinas, le gustaba ver caer la lluvia, se dirigió al equipo de sonido para colocar algo de música suave y buscándola a ella al mismo tiempo con la mirada, estaba recostada de lado en una de las columnas que separaba la sala del estudio con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, ella su musa, cual un ángel caído del cielo para acrecentar sus deseos mas ocultos, se le acercó lentamente como un cazador a su presa y sin resistencia la arrastró al centro del la sala la cual fue despejada por el mismo minutos atrás- bailamos? –preguntó juguetonamente con ella en brazos dándole vueltas sin parar abrazándola posesivamente-

-si me lo pides de ese modo –decía ella para seguirle el juego pasando sus brazos por el cuello de él y dejándose abrazar y acariciar por él quien ya se había apoderado de su espalda-

Era una música suave, muy lenta, perfecta para la ocasión, los dos abrazados teniendo de fondo la noche oscura y sus ocasionales destellos de luz que prometían una espectacular tormenta, al parecer todo esta noche los estaba llevando a una sola situación, donde estaban siendo los únicos protagonistas en un mundo donde por ahora solo existían ellos dos sin nadie mas; tal vez la sucesos acontecidos semanas antes hubiesen sido el detonador de sus mayores anhelos, él inconscientemente anhelando tocar su tersa piel sin permitirse demostrarlo; ella escondiendo en lo mas profundo de su ser todos sus deseos por miedo sin saber a que, ambos se amaban y no solo hace algunos años o en esta vida, no, desde siglos inmemorables, desde el principio de los tiempos, ellos dos destinados a estar juntos por la eternidad.

En ese instante ni siquiera ponían atención a la música era como si la tuvieran en las venas, se movían en un majestuoso baile totalmente sincronizado digno de ser plasmado, ella dejándose llevar por la maestría del caballero al bailar pero sin despegar sus cuerpos, cada vez por el contrario mas juntos, abrazados disminuyendo la velocidad de sus movimientos al acabar la pieza quietos en medio del lugar.

-te extrañe mucho –dijo ella como temiendo un sueño en brazos de él- no quiero que termine aun

-tranquila pequeña, te prometo que apenas comienza –decía el hundiéndose de nuevo en el cuello de la joven besándolo con ansias y recorriendo al tiempo de forma circular con sus dedos la espalda desnuda de la joven desde el cuello hasta el extremo del profundo escote mientras caminaba hacia delante haciendo que ella caminara hacia atrás deteniéndose al llegar a la columna donde anteriormente estaba recostada elevándola varios centímetros del piso y tocando mas descaradamente a la joven quien dejaba al azabache a su libre albedrío ella tan solo se dejaba llevar por el mezcla de emociones que en ese momento la embriagaban, sentía las caricias del joven en sus muslos que ahora el levantaba indagando mas debajo del vestido rojo con sus manos mientras se perdía en su cuello.

La respiración pasaba de ser regular y tranquila a una agitada rodeada de pequeños gemidos por parte de la chica que enloquecían al joven de ébano incitándolo a continuar y a recorrer mas descaradamente el cuerpo de su novia, ella por su parte ya se había desecho del saco negro y los botones de la camisa azul de su acompañante, prendas que yacían ahora en algún lugar del piso, dejando aun mas al descubierto los atributos del joven moreno, este ante la osadía de su niña intenta deshacerse del pequeño broche que sujeta parte del vestido en el cuello de la rubia quien acariciaba lentamente su abdomen haciéndole sentir pequeñas descargas, ella al percatarse de las dificultades del joven decide ayudarle.

-esta tarea no es trabajo para hombres –decía con voz juguetona y una sonrisa picara deshaciendo el broche mientras avanzaba-

-pero esta si –expresaba con su seductora y masculina voz en los oídos de la joven mientras con lentitud bajaba el vestido, disfrutando del panorama que se le presentaba, observando embobado la perfecta escultura frente a él, esa escultura que en sueños había anhelado acariciar y que ahora un vestido en el suelo le proporcionaba- mas perfecta aun de lo que siempre imagine –expresaba recorriendo con su mirada azulada del cuerpo de la joven rubia haciéndola sonrojar- te amo mi niña –le decía mientras besaba su cuello nuevamente, bajando hasta su pecho y besando la curvatura entre sus senos al tiempo que la chica revolvía su cabello; acariciándolos con la yema de sus dedos y bajando mas lentamente aun hasta su estomago llegando hasta el ombligo hundiendo se lengua haciéndole sentir un sinfín de cosquillas en todo el cuerpo a la joven quien se rendía al mar de sus deseos, cayó arrodillada para unirse en un apasionado beso mientras se recostaban en la tibia alfombra él sobre ella besándola sin saciarse desde la frente hasta la punta de los pies saboreándolo todo, absolutamente todo a su paso.

-no te... parece.. que deberíamos estar... en igualdad de condiciones –expresaba la chica lentamente con la respiración agitada-

-que? –se detuvo interrogante el chico mirándola a la cara, percatándose de las miradas de la joven hacia su parte baja y sonrió con ternura al darse cuenta que aun estaba en pantalones- tienes razón –dijo mientras intentaba quitárselos pero unas suaves manos lo detuvieron-

-creo que seria justo que eso lo hiciera yo –afirmó la chica dándole un suave beso y haciéndose a la tarea de deshacerse de la molesta prenda observando detenidamente la única que quedaba haciendo girar al joven para quedar justo encima de él-

-estas segura? –preguntó también a los interrogantes mentales de la joven quien le respondió besándolo entretanto se deshacía de la prenda, este ante la audacia de su novia gira quedando de nuevo encima de ella quitándole lentamente lo único que le impedía vista panorámica, dejando al descubierto la parte mas preciada del cuerpo de su princesa y de nuevo entre besos y abrazos uno sobre el otro perdiéndose desenfrenados sin importarle el mundo y la magnifica tormenta de fondo que ahogaba los gritos y gemidos de pasión de los dos amantes, en una danza de movimientos y caricias lujuriosas, este era el momento para el que se estuvieron preparando tan esperada noche, en el cual por fin los dos jóvenes predestinados a estar juntos se fundieron en uno solo ser, sintiendo al ser amado tan dentro de si que les fuese posible percibir sus mas profundos pensamientos, ese momento en que se llega al cielo, se siente morir pero se regresa felizmente con vida para saborearlo y desear repetirlo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-NO PUEDE SER!!!!! Ken eres un inútil!!!! –gritaba una mujer desesperada en algún lugar totalmente oscuro- maldita sea!!!! no quiero quedarme por mas tiempo en este lugar!!!!... me siento... débil –dijo con su voz visiblemente apagada- no, aunque no estaba entre mis planes no voy a permitir que todo lo que he logrado se derrumbe.... jajajajajaja –reía la voz femenina de forma escalofriante- disfrútalo mientras puedas, que no te durará por mucho tiempo mi pequeña princesa mimada... LO JURO!!!

**Continuara**...

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Notas de la autora: **

Hola de nuevo a todos, volví, no se preocupen no estaba muerta, aunque tal vez si enterrada... lamento la demora de este capitulo, a decir verdad fue traumatizante para mi escribirlo, tenia unas ganas enormes de hacerlo pero la verdad es que mi fuerte no son las reconciliaciones y menos un LEMON (parece que tenia la ultima escena guardada en lo mas recóndito de mi mente, lugar del que no quería salir), al contrario se me dan mejor las peleas, al final lo deje como quedó solo espero que sea lo suficientemente convincente para todos y que de verdad a alguien le guste.

Bueno por fin la pedida reconciliación de esta hermosa pareja, si, lo se el capitulo se basó en ellos, se que es un poco monótono pero era necesario, les aseguro que en el próximo se verá mucha mas acción y un poco mas de suspenso, tratare de resolver preguntas que han quedado en el aire. Ya saben espero todos sus preguntas, comentarios, sugerencias dudas y hasta criticas acerca de la historia, como les parece y que les gustaría que sucediera, esos aportes son muy importantes, los tomaré muy en cuenta. Ahhhhh please!!!, por favor, dejen sus reviews solo les tomará un minuto dejarme una constancia de que leyeron el Cap... de antemano gracias. Ahhh la cancion es "un siglo sin ti" de Chayanne

Ahora si, a responder reviews, gracias chicas lindas, muchos besos.

**Moonlight8**; Catichaaaaan tienes toda la razón, con un hombre de esos me olvido del mundo jajajaja, pues si, lo se, he sido mala, perversa con mi querido Darien, pero ya ves hoy tiene su recompensa, te gusto?... ah y quien era la mujer del árbol tu ya lo sabes así que no preguntes, además en este cap hay mas pistas... cuídate mucho ahhh y como ya sabes siento la tardanza se que debes estar con ganas de asesinarme pero por fin pude abrir todos los cerrojos.

**Aisha ladimoon**; gracias por los cumplidos, hay me sonrojo, espero que este también te guste... a mi también me gusta la canción es divina, nos seguimos leyendo.

**Ciakaira**; bueno aquí tienes un nuevo capitulo, espero tu opinión, nos vemos luego cuídate.

**Serenety Kaiou**; gracias por tu opinión, pero necesito que me expliques como es eso de que se quedo con la tapa?, la verdad no comprendo bien a que te refieres.... ahh aquí tienes la reconciliación solo espero tu opinión y deseo que te guste, nos leemos.

**Usagui**; a mi también me gusta que te este gustando jejejeje y pues ya se reconciliaron que te parece, y pues con respecto a los mariachis a pesar de que no soy mexicana me gusta mucho su música, es de mucho ambiente, bye cuídate.

Por favor a todos espero una mayor afluencia para el siguiente, please!!!!

Se despide hasta la próxima su amiga **Tate**


	8. Divide y vencerás

**_TITULO:_**_ El Lado Gris de mi Corazón **Por:** Tatekanine_

Es como obvio que Sailor Moon no es mía (aunque ganas no me faltan), es de la gran Naoko Takeuchi. Solo uno que otro de los personajes que salen de esta loca cabecita son de mi pertenencia.

Ah... antes de que se me olvide y lo mas seguro es que lo noten, escribiré los diálogos de Natasha intentando de nuevo imitar su acento francés y la verdad a mi me encanta como se escucha al leerlo... se que a algunos no les gusta pero todo sucede por una razón. Bueno a leer se dijo...

**Capitulo Anterior...**

-¿que? –se detuvo interrogante el chico mirándola a la cara, percatándose de las miradas de la joven hacia su parte baja y sonrió con ternura al darse cuenta que aun estaba en pantalones- tienes razón –dijo mientras intentaba quitárselos pero unas suaves manos lo detuvieron-

-creo que sería justo que eso lo hiciera yo –afirmó la chica dándole un suave beso y haciéndose a la tarea de deshacerse de la molesta prenda observando detenidamente la única que quedaba haciendo girar al joven para quedar justo encima de él-

-¿estas segura? –preguntó también a los interrogantes mentales de la joven quien le respondió besándolo entretanto se deshacía de la prenda, este ante la audacia de su novia gira quedando de nuevo encima de ella quitándole lentamente lo único que le impedía vista panorámica, dejando al descubierto la parte mas preciada del cuerpo de su princesa y de nuevo entre besos y abrazos uno sobre el otro perdiéndose desenfrenados sin importarles el mundo y la magnifica tormenta de fondo que ahogaba los gritos y gemidos de pasión de los dos amantes, en una danza de movimientos y caricias lujuriosas, este era el momento para el que se estuvieron preparando tan esperada noche, en el cual por fin los dos jóvenes predestinados a estar juntos se fundieron en uno solo ser, sintiendo al ser amado tan dentro de si que les fuese posible percibir sus mas profundos pensamientos, ese momento en que se llega al cielo, se siente morir pero se regresa felizmente con vida para saborearlo y desear repetirlo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-NO PUEDE SER! Ken eres un inútil! –gritaba una mujer desesperada en algún lugar totalmente oscuro- maldita sea! no quiero quedarme por mas tiempo en este lugar! me siento débil –dijo con su voz visiblemente apagada- no, aunque no estaba entre mis planes no voy a permitir que todo lo que he logrado se derrumbe... JAJAJAJAJAJA –reía la voz femenina de forma escalofriante- disfrútalo mientras puedas, que no te durará por mucho tiempo mi pequeña princesa mimada... LO JURO!.

****

**Continuará...**

****

**CAPITULO 8:**** Divide y vencerás**

Todas las criaturas envueltas en la profunda oscuridad, la observaban al caminar imponente, hermosa, la mejor de las mascaras a la vista de los humanos, pero para él tan solo una mas, una pieza en el rompecabezas que con maestría elaboraba en busca de la caída de la soberana de la Luna, dentro de ese disfraz solo existía un sirviente esperando sus ordenes, la sentía acercarse con pose seductora, sentía la frialdad de sus manos al posarse en sus hombros en lo que pretendía ser un suave masaje

-estas tenso –le decía con suavidad la imagen de una pelinegra de cabello corto y piel bronceada-

-algo se me escapó... me enfurece saber que cometí un error que ha hecho que mis planes retrocedan en vez de avanzar... esa maldita se arrepentirá mil y una veces antes de volver a confiar en alguien, quiero que todos actúen, debemos movernos rápido, si ellas piensan que la tienen controlada con su guardián tan cerca, no saben cuan equivocadas están

-como quieras, así se hará –expresaba la joven parando su masaje intentando alejarse siendo detenida por los fuerte brazos de su líder quien de forma violenta le tomó el rostro depositando un arrebatado y pasional beso en los labios de la morena dejando ver un pequeño corte en su labio inferior luego de separarse-

-encárgate de la niña, nada puede salir mal esta vez, Crysta –le ordenó sin observarla desapareciendo en un as de luz cegando a todos-

-como desees, querido Ken

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Era una mañana realmente digna de plasmar, con un sol resplandeciendo en el cenit y las nubes adornando su imagen, este día prometía ser caluroso en su totalidad, para ser disfrutado recorriendo la ciudad, pero al parecer dos de los habitantes de esta mística ciudad no se percataban de lo que el día les ofrecía, ambos cubiertos por sabanas blancas sobre una cama de dos plazas, ella acostada de lado con la espalda descubierta durmiendo placidamente y él recostado en uno de sus codos con el torso descubierto observándola dormir embelesado, y pensar que semanas atrás estuvo apunto de perderla, ahora tan solo recordaba la noche anterior similar a algunas anteriores: inolvidable.

Aunque quisiera permanecer en aquella posición viéndola dormir lo mejor sería levantarse, su estomago le pedía algo ya para comer y es que definitivamente con Serena a su lado se olvidaba hasta de cosas tan comunes como aquella. Observó el reloj en la pared y rió para si mismo, más del medio día y ella durmiendo aun, aunque no la culpaba. Mientras cubría su desnudez con unos bóxer de su closet empezó a recordar la noche anterior, lo bien que la habían pasado juntos y luego lo sucedido en su habitación donde una vez tras otra la había hecho suya, recorrido su cuerpo y saboreado cada milímetro suyo.

Al salir al recibidor para dirigirse a la cocina encontró una imagen no muy normal en su pulcro apartamento: varias películas esparcidas en la mesa ratona, vasos y botellas vacías en el piso y al lado de estas, paquetes de dulces y palomitas de maíz en el piso y a juego con todo eso, algunas prendas de la rubia y suyas por todas partes junto a los muebles fuera de lugar, un total descontrol; ya en la cocina pensó en darle una sorpresa a su niña pero¡Oh sorpresa, con tantas cosas en la cabeza no había hecho mercado y no había algo verdaderamente comestible en toda la casa, a menos que pensara en la jovencita en su cama pero descartó la idea sacudiendo su cabeza, si seguía con esos pensamientos iba a terminar muy mal, una adicción como esa no era para nada sano. Y cuando se disponía a pedir un domicilio por teléfono una imagen entre cómica y sexy se le presentó por la puerta de la habitación, su niña de cabellos dorados envuelta en la sabana blanca simulando un cuello palabra de honor con el cabello suelto y un poco despeinado frotándose los ojos a causa de la luz del sol que penetraba por las puertas del balcón

-¿que pasa? –preguntaba el azabache con ternura-

-vengo por mi ropa, debe estar regada por aquí –le decía somnolienta mirando alrededor haciendo pucheros mientras él la acercaba y la sentaba en sus piernas-

-porque no te colocas algo mío, sabes que me encanta verte con mi ropa puesta... aunque en realidad me guste aun más quitártela –expresaba de forma graciosa ganándose una mirada de reproche- ¿no crees?

-muy gracioso –gruñó la chica quitándole de las manos una prenda que él había sacado del closet- fuera

-no creo que eso sea necesario –hablaba el joven con voz seductora-

-Darien, sal ya

-pero si ya me lo conozco de memoria

-FUERA! –gritó la chica lanzándole un gran cojín que él hábilmente pudo esquivar cerrando tras de si la puerta soltando una sonora carcajada que hizo salir del rostro de la rubia una sonrisa de alegría que no se comparaba en nada a lo que sentía por dentro, estaba feliz de escucharlo reír de esa forma, como nunca antes, feliz de compartir a su lado, de haber sido suya y nadie podría impedir demostrarlo-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¿Y Michiru? –preguntaba una alta rubia a una niña que veía entretenida la televisión, quien solo se encogió de hombros- ¿sabes? No ayudas mucho –le decía para que ella nuevamente se encogiera de hombros- Hotaru

-Ummmm –respondía la niña inmutable mirando la pantalla-

-Hotaru, linda –le decía con una voz demasiado suave y melosa para su gusto, logrando que la niña girara 180 grados con una ceja arqueada visiblemente confundida- necesito un favor

-¿quien eres y que hiciste con Haruka?

-HOTARU! Necesito que me digas donde esta Michiru

-que siempre esté en esta casa y que por tu culpa no salga de ella, no quiere decir que siempre sepa que sucede... es tu problema averiguar donde está Michiru y si no quieres aceptarlo, pues yo te abro los ojos¡acéptalo¡¡perdiste¡¡¡Está muy enojada y no creo que te perdone!

-odio cuando te comportas como todo, menos como una niña normal –dijo enojada la rubia para coger las llaves de su auto y salir furiosa azotando la puerta-

-por si no te has dado cuenta, no soy una niña normal –expresó para sí la pelinegra como si nada, pero luego se empezó a estremecer quedando estática y sintiendo algo muy conocido para ella, pero que pensó no volvería a ocurrir, sus ojos violetas perdieron su brillo y en su mente veía imágenes totalmente desconocidas, un gran edificio blanco de muchos pisos del cual emanaba hacia las alturas un rayo entre negro y púrpura oscureciendo el cielo, los vidrios explotaban en todas direcciones y la gente corría despavorida mirando hacia arriba, se escuchó una risa diabólica y un llanto lastimero desde lo mas profundo de un corazón puro, de un corazón desgarrado por la tristeza. La joven pelinegra cayó al suelo inconsciente mientras de sus ojos cerrados brotaban lagrimas, lagrimas por lo visto y por lo ya sabido-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Si no quería ser encontrada no había poder humano que le ayudara a hacerlo, de alguna manera tenia un poder especial para esconderse en lugares remotos, para concentrase y estar sola... pero maldita sea, sino tenía la culpa, esa muchachita solo llamaba para saludar y ella ya se enojaba tan solo con escucharle la voz y los comentarios de Hotaru si que no eran de ayuda, claro que no había perdido, esta tan solo era una de las múltiples rabietas que últimamente Michiru se había dedicado a protagonizar, tal vez caminar la ayudara a despejarse, el viento a su lado siempre acompañándola, dándole a entender que nunca estaba sola

-Haruka!

-OH no –decía interiormente la chica sin voltear a mirar-

-¿Haruka, me escuchas? –gritaba la chica agitando los brazos corriendo desesperada en dirección a la rubia-

-si Crysta¿como estas? –expreso la sailor de forma seca logrando que al verla de frente la pelinegra se detuviera en seco-

-me alegro tanto de volver a verte –le decía con intenciones de abrazarla siendo detenida por los brazos de Haruka-

-lo siento Crysta pero debo irme –expreso la rubia soltándola-

-¿porque me tratas así, Haruka? –decía la chica encogiéndose triste mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- pensé que te agradaría verme... quería saber como estabas, pero te estorbo

-eh... no, no es eso, Crysta –trataba de explicar nerviosa la sailor del viento, la verdad es que no le gustaba ver llorar a nadie y menos a una mujer- no llores por favor –le decía acercándosele cada vez mas mientras veía como la joven pelinegra venida del Caribe tapaba su rostro enjugado en lagrimas con sus manos-

-¿no te molesta verme? –le preguntaba esperanzada-

-no claro que no...

-OH gracias Haruka! –decía alegremente Crysta abalanzándose encima de la rubia cubriéndola en un gran abrazo- que tal si comemos algo? Por favor! –le rogaba a Haruka quien aceptó resignada, caminaron tranquilamente una junto a la otra, bueno una mas entusiasmada que la otra, la rubia arrastrada por su joven acompañante se dio cuenta del destino que tomaba tan solo cuanto estuvo frente al restaurante, como no iba a conocerlo si era uno de los preferidos de Michiru, le encantaba ir allí a tomar un excelente capuchino-

A decir verdad no entendía como Michiru podría detestar tanto a su joven y dulce acompañante si a decir verdad era muy agradable, por alguna extraña razón ella le hizo mitigar la desazón por no saber donde estaba su "sirena"

**En un lugar muy cerca de allí...**

-no puedo creer que te haya dejado sola!

-tranquila, de seguro solo salió a buscarte, por mi no hay problema... y como tu también saliste sin decir nada, además yo tenia pensado visitar a Serena ya que ustedes no quieren ir, quiero hablar con ella

-es diferente, necesitaba despejarme y lo hice, pensaba darle una sorpresa cuando yo regresara

-y ¿para qué te tenias que despejar? –preguntaba inocente la niña-

-es complicado de explicar, Hotaru, la relación de Haruka y yo es complicada y ahora no está pasando por un buen momento... no entenderías, pequeña

-pruébame

-mejor vamos a comer algo, ya es muy tarde para que tu estés sin comer

-pero si yo no tengo hambre! Mejor ¿porque no vamos a visitar a Serena, tengo muchas ganas de verla

-no voy a discutir –ordenaba la aguamarina- además no creo que sea buena idea visitar a la princesa ahora¿cómo crees que se pondrá si ve la relación de Haruka y yo en este estado, exacto, se pondrá muy triste y eso Haruka nunca nos lo perdonaría... además este lugar te va a encantar –ambas sailor exteriores se dirigieron a uno de los lugares favoritos de Michiru ya que se encontraban relativamente cerca-

-ven, mejor vamos a casa y hacemos algo de comer las dos así Haruka no esté y así le das la famosa sorpresa

-no, Hotaru yo quiero comer aquí... –decía caminando mientras señalaba el interior del lugar, para quedarse quieta- ¿estás segura que salió a buscarme?

-¿que? –preguntaba interrogante la niña, girando su rostro y viendo en el interior del restaurante a una Haruka sonriente en compañía de nada mas y nada menos que la "dulce" Crysta- OH no... sabia que no era una buena idea... ¿Michiru a donde vas?... Haruka está en problemas –decía la niñita con el ceño fruncido al ver como se alejaba furiosa la sailor de las profundidades marinas, necesitaba que Haruka arreglará esto inmediatamente, decidió entrar al establecimiento- Haruka!

-¿Hotaru?

-la misma... ¿que haces con esta "señorita"? –le recriminaba con fuerza-

-salí a buscar a Michiru y me la encontré, solo platicábamos –trataba de justificarse-

-se nota las ganas que tenia de encontrarla que primero ella te encontró a ti

-no entiendo

-estaba con Michiru y te vio muy contenta con la "señorita" Crysta

-Oh no –y la sailor del viento salió corriendo del lugar sin siquiera despedirse de su acompañante quien sonreía ante la mirada de la sailor de la muerte-

-¿contenta? –preguntaba Hotaru pero sin respuesta, hasta que escuchó en su mente-

-"mucho"

-¿Quien eres? –preguntaba de nuevo recibiendo una caricia en su rostro por parte de la pelinegra-

-alguien a quien no puedes detener, pequeña

-no lograran nada... su corazón la hace invencible –expresaba la joven con la mirada perdida, su espíritu de sailor estaba despertando-

-ni tu ni nadie puede hace nada, todo esta listo para lograr que regrese –le susurraba al oído abrazándola logrando someterla con tal acto-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-hola Lita – saluda tímidamente un apuesto joven mirando hacia los lados-

-¡Hola Kevin! –Lo saluda efusivamente la joven mientras limpia la barra del Crow Center- ¿Cómo estas?

-muy bien... ¿y Andrew?

-salió, tenia que comprar algunas cosas en el centro y me dejó a cargo, pero no he tenido mucho trabajo... ¿y Mina?

-te queda muy bien ese delantal –comenta él, ignorando la pregunta observándola fijamente-

-¿eh?... ah gracias –responde ella contrariada-

-pero que digo, eres demasiado hermosa y todo te queda bien

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA por un momento me asusté –riendo a carcajadas dice mas relajada- con razón Mina está tan enamorada eres un excelente adulador

-porque te burlas de mí, te estoy diciendo toda la verdad... eres hermosa –le decía observándola mientras rodeaba la barra-

-gracias por el piropo, pero ya párale... si Mina te escucha no va a creer que sea de broma, ya sabes como es de celosa

-ya deja de hablar de Mina, ahora estamos solos tú y yo –decía cada vez mas cerca con voz seductora-

-basta Kevin, la broma está tornándose de otro color... y por favor no te sigas acercando que me asustas

-es que me tienes loco... solo pienso en ti –decía rozándole un brazo con la yema de los dedos- solo uno... por favor

-Kevin, aléjate... por favor, se supone que Mina y tú son novios

-solo un beso... Mina no tiene porque enterarse

-no quiero! –intentaba resistirse sin mucho éxito, era como si él fuera un imán y ella el metal que no podía rechazarlo-

-yo sé que si –susurraba cerca de su oído, tomando con una mano su mejilla y con la otra sujetando posesivamente la cintura de la chica, depositando un suave beso en los labios de la princesa de Júpiter separándose casi al contacto mirándola fijamente, ella conmocionada y soltándose de su agarre se dirigió hacia la puerta de la bodega donde Kevin la había aprisionado dejándola sin voluntad, pero delante de ella encontró a un Andrew estupefacto ante la escena presenciada-

-Andrew, por favor espera –intentó explicarse, intento acercarse, él inmóvil, al contacto de su piel con la de la joven reaccionó lanzándola fuertemente contra la pared más cercana-

-FUERA, largo de aquí maldita zorra –decía mientras salía por las puertas del Crow donde se encontraba Mina atónita-

-Andrew¿qué te pasa?... ¡RESPETA A MI AMIGA!

-PORQUE NO LE PREGUNTAS A TU AMIGA QUE HACIA CON TU NOVIO EN MI BODEGA –y desapareció mas que furioso, decepcionado de la mujer que decía amarlo-

-¿que sucede aquí? –preguntaba inocente la rubia al ver salir a su novio de la bodega de donde momentos antes había visto salir a Andrew iracundo tratando mal a su amiga-

-nada, no sucede nada –respondió desorientada la princesa de Júpiter-

-y ¿porque Andrew te trató de esa forma? –seguía preguntando la rubia sin comprender-

-preciosa, lo siento de verdad que lo siento... me deje llevar por ella, nos dejamos llevar y cuando Andrew llegó... –decía asustado Kevin intentando quedar bien con su novia-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¿Ray?

-...

-¿hija?

-dime abuelo

-hace un momento llamó tu amiga Mina

-...

-¿me escuchaste?

-si abuelo está bien, mas tarde la llamo

-hija¿estas bien?

-no te preocupes abuelo, estoy bien... solo meditaba un poco –respondía sin despegar los ojos del lago cerca al templo-

-entiendo

-¿abuelo?

-¿si?

-¿Nicholas ya llegó?

-no, al parecer hoy tampoco va a venir...

-van tres días seguidos

-no te preocupes, tal vez tiene algunas cosas que hacer y por eso no ha podido venir

-y por eso tampoco puede llamar para avisar que no lo hará... increíble que tu, abuelo, lo defiendas

-...

-DEBE ESTAR METIDO EN ESE MALDITO BAR TOMÁNDOSE TODO LO QUE TIENE!

-No maldigas Ray!

-déjame sola abuelo

-no puedo dejarte así

-no quiero discutir mas! –imperó la pelinegra en voz alta logrando con ello que su abuelo se alejara cabizbajo había el templo, ya sola observó el bosque que rodeaba lo rodeaba, los sakuras floreciendo a plenitud y las sombras que se formaban en el suelo a causa de los rayos del sol reinante y recordó sus inicios con Nicholas, la verdad es que todo al principio fue hermoso, el noviazgo perfecto, luego sus comentarios acerca del trabajo de medio tiempo de él empezaron a distanciarlos, para ella ese trabajo de mesero no era suficiente para él, a decir verdad lo seguía pensando, para ella él no tenia ambiciones y eso le molestaba pero a pesar de ello estaba dispuesta a entenderlo, pero luego fue la bebida, cada fin de semana era lo mismo y luego ya no era cada fin de semana sino casi a diario y al parecer él no estaba dispuesto a dejar sus copas de licor por ella, fue en ese entonces que lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, lloró amargamente por la impotencia de ver su perfecta relación desmoronarse por culpa de ambos... pero tal vez es que en realidad nunca fueron la pareja perfecta y todo fue una triste pero hermosa ilusión-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Le ordenó a la joven desnuda junto a él traer una copa de vino, ella sin reparos, con sus pupilas vacías se levantó dejando a la vista su cuerpo desnudo, piel cetrina usada como muchas otras noches para satisfacer los deseos de quien ahora consideraba su amo, la vio acercarse con la copa de vino cual sangre entre sus frágiles manos.

Él, sentado mostrando su torso desnudo en la cabecera de la cama como un rey, ordenando a diestra y siniestra a su hermosa esclava, sostuvo con fuerza las manos que sostenían la copa y la obligó inclinarse a su altura, frente a frente observó los ojos vacíos de la chica, otrora hermosos ojos azules a juego con su corto cabello del mismo color.

-¿Qué harías por mí? –él preguntó con una siniestra sonrisa-

-lo que tu me pidieras, Ken –respondió ella casi de forma automática sin expresión alguna en su rostro, mirando a la nada-

-¿Quieres volver a Tokio?

-solo si es contigo –de igual forma ella respondió-

-¿Quieres ver a tus amigas?

-solo quiero estar contigo, mi amor

-muy bien, pequeña... sabes que te amo¿verdad, Amy? –ella solo asintió lentamente mientras lo abrazaba- entonces prepárate, linda, pronto volverás a casa –le decía acariciando lentamente los cabellos azules de su amante-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¿donde diablos se metió? –se preguntaba una rubia mientras conducía como loca en su automóvil buscando a una aguamarina- ¿porque es tan buena escondiéndose?... para mi siempre es lo mas difícil –se decía a si misma la regente de Urano (se la ha pasado buscándola todo el Cap, quien la manda?)-

No muy lejos de allí viendo el atardecer, sentada en una banca de un parque solitario se encontraba una hermosa joven de cabello aguamarina con las mejillas bañadas en lagrimas, estaba mas que triste, desilusionada, celosa, hasta ese entonces su relación con Haruka había sido mas que sólida, pensó hasta ese entonces que podía confiar en ella, pero ahora tenia sus dudas, su forma de actuar era diferente; tal vez el hecho de que tuvieran una vida normal sin batallas estuviera cambiando algo en ella y eso era lo que no quería, no quería que nada cambiará quería a la Haruka de antes... o tal vez era ella la que estaba cambiando, se estaría volviendo tan posesiva acaso?

Pudo escuchar el frenar brusco de un automóvil y sabia perfectamente quien era el conductor, solo ella seria capaz de hacer tal maniobra sin salir lastimada, era la mejor en eso, pero no quería mirar, de verdad necesitaba estar sola y reflexionar, actuar en momentos de ira podría dificultar aun mas las cosas, además conociendo a la rubia seria capaz de armar un escándalo por nada y aunque no se veía demasiada gente en los alrededores, solo unos pocos transeúntes, una dama como ella no se permitiría tal vergüenza. Inmediatamente se levanto de su lugar e inicio la marcha pero la mano de Haruka sosteniendo su brazo se lo impidió.

-Michiru, por favor tienes que escucharme

-no creo que sea conveniente por ahora, Haruka... necesito estar sola –decía lentamente sin mirarla-

-mírame, MALDITA SEA, MÍRAME!... ¿porque te comportas así? Sabes perfectamente que puedes confiar en mi, que nunca te traicionaría

-eso pensaba hasta ahora, pero tengo mis dudas al respecto –expresaba la princesa de neptuno inmutable- no eres la misma, descuidas a Hotaru...

-sabes muy bien que ella puede cuidarse sola...

-SIGUE SIENDO UNA NIÑA!... me descuidas a mi y ni te has preocupado por saber de Serena¿acaso también te olvidaste de ella¿También ella puede cuidarse sola como yo?... prefieres pasar mas tu tiempo por una desconocida, que con nosotras que somos tu familia, que siempre hemos estado a tu lado... siempre, Haruka! –expresaba ya mas que exaltada la joven Michiru sin hacer caso omiso a las intensas miradas de algunos extraños transeúntes-

Ya entradas las horas de la tarde presenciando el ocaso en la ciudad de Tokio se podía apreciar a una pareja de novios caminando de la mano por las calles de la ciudad cerca de un parque, del parque de sus encuentros pasados que bastantes recuerdos traía a ambos, estaba bastante solo pero se percibía extraño, bueno, para la princesa de la Luna el ambiente era extraño, pesado, inquietante, dificultándole la respiración; para Darien todo se veía de lo mas natural y así de solitario lucia aun mas agradable pero puedo percibir en el rostro de su niña cierta molestia.

-Serena¿te sientes bien? –le preguntó inquietado-

-claro que me siento bien, contigo siempre es así –le decía mostrándole la mas sincera de las sonrisas, pero sin dejar de sentir esa presión en el pecho- no notas algo raro en el parque? –le preguntaba buscando refugio entre sus brazos-

-cariño¿que pasa? Desde que llegamos te noto extraña¿si quieres volvemos a casa?

-no, quiero seguir así contigo, es solo que lo veo un poco diferente

-tal vez es porque hace un buen tiempo que no veníamos juntos –expresaba él viéndola fijamente y depositando un dulce beso en la frente de la chica-

-¿esa es Michiru? –preguntó de un momento a otro la rubia quien miraba distraída en esa dirección después de unos minutos de estar en brazos del azabache-

-¿donde?

-allá¿si es ella? –señalaba ahora intentando reconocerla a pesar de la lejanía-

-creo que si

-ven vamos quiero saludarla... ingratas, ya estaban en la ciudad y no fueron a saludarme, me van a escuchar –decía mitad feliz, mitad enojada jalando a Darien cual perrito por su ama-

-pequeña, tal vez tengan sus razones –expresaba el chico un tanto divertido por su situación-

-no hay razones Darien, hace muchísimo tiempo que no sé nada de ellas, ya era hora... parece que está discutiendo con alguien –se percataba la rubia extrañada mientras se acercaban a la joven aguamarina quien hacía ademanes con las manos a alguien que era tapado por algunos arbustos-

-...ESTOY CANSADA DE SIEMPRE ESTAR EN UN SEGUNDO LUGAR PARA TI, de que tengas tiempo para todo el mundo menos para nosotras y... de que pases tanto tiempo con esa...

-LA QUE SE ESTÁ CANSANDO SOY YO DE TU PARANOIA... no eres mi dueña y ni te atrevas a insultar a Crysta, ella no te ha hecho nada

-y aun tienes el descaro de defenderla –dijo la joven Michiru intentando calmarse sentándose en una de las bancas, no podía seguir perdiendo el control-

Serena ahora si pudo distinguirla completamente, estaba llorando, se veía muy mal, estaba pálida y descolocada, no parecía la mujer elegante que siempre mostraba a todas, se veía frágil estando así, sola

-¿Michiru que te pasa? –se le acercó rápidamente la princesa Serena a su amiga, sin percatarse de la presencia de Haruka

-¿Serena? –asustada al ver tan de imprevisto a su princesa, intentó limpiarse las lagrimas, lo que menos deseaba ahora era esto- no me pasa nada, linda, estoy bien

-no estas bien¿donde esta Haruka? –preguntaba desesperada la joven rubia mirando hacia todas partes hasta percatarse de la presencia de Sailor Urano, quien ni siquiera se inmutaba en mirarla, tal vez por la rabia o la vergüenza- ¿que sucede aquí¿porque Michiru esta llorando?

-Serena, mi amor, cálmate –intentaba Darien tranquilizarla-

-Haruka, háblame¿que pasa aquí?... Haruka!

-YA CÁLLATE, esto es entre Michiru y yo, no tiene porque meterte –volteó a verla con los ojos llenos de ira, en ese estado seria capaz de cualquier cosa, la joven princesa empezó a sentir de nuevo esa gran presión en su pecho, como si no pudiera respirar, el ambiente mas pesado y frágil, como si con cualquier movimiento se pudiera romper sin manera de repararlo, se veía distante de aquellas a quienes consideraba sus amigas y al igual que con las sailors interiores veía formar una enorme barrera que no podía superar con aquellas que tenia en frente-

-nunca me habías hablado de esa manera... ¿porque? –preguntó serena en voz baja casi inaudible como si hablara solo para ella, pero todos pudieron escucharlo-

-tal vez porque me canse de que me des ordenes –le decía la Sailor de Urano a su princesa acercándosele logrando asustarla-

-no te atrevas a acercarte mas y nunca vuelvas a hablarle de esa manera... ella solo pretendía ayudar –decía Darien con fuerza ya enojado por la actitud de aquella mujer, retomando el control abrazando a su joven novia quien temblaba conteniendo las lagrimas mirando confusa a su amiga Haruka-

-pues no siempre puede hacerlo –fue lo ultimo que dijo la rubia de pelo corto antes de irse rápidamente hacia su auto y perderse en la distancia, dejando a dos jovencitas mas que tristes muy desilusionadas por su comportamiento agresivo-

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fueron los sollozos de Michiru quien no pudo contener mas las lagrimas en su desgarrado corazón.

-Michiru

-lo siento princesa, no quería que presenciaras esta lamentable escena... pero ya sabes como es, no quiso dejarme sola y todo se salió de control... no puedo creer que te tratara así, no es la Haruka que siempre he conocido, ha cambiado demasiado –y se desbordó en lágrimas en los brazos de su princesa-

-no te preocupes, tal vez ella... ella... –intentaba encontrar una razón, pero le era imposible miró a Darien quien solo sostuvo una de sus manos en señal de apoyo, él tampoco sabia la respuesta a sus preguntas-

-creo que es mejor volver a casa, puedes quedarte en mi apartamento... ya es muy tarde Michiru –le ofrecía el joven azabache a la sailor-

-NO!

-¿porque no, puedes venir con nosotros... no quiero que estés sola

-quiero estar sola, princesa... lo necesito

-pero... entonces ve con Hotaru¿donde esta ella?

-Hotaru... Dios mío, la deje sola cuando vi a Haruka... ella debió volver a casa sola, si, debió volver –se respondía la aguamarina asustada-

-entonces te llevamos

-no! Me iré en un taxi –e inmediatamente salió corriendo en dirección a la avenida donde se montó en uno y se alejó de la vista de la pareja-

-¿porque¿Porque todo se esta desmoronando? ellas nunca habían peleado, eran el dúo perfecto, siempre estaban juntas, siempre –se preguntaba incesantemente la joven viendo alejar el automóvil con sus ojos azules llenos de lagrimas, recibiendo después el abrazo de Darien, pero ni aun así lograba despejar tal tristeza de su corazón. A lo lejos viendo la escena y desde diferentes puntos, cinco seres fueron desapareciendo en las sombras, todos pasaron desapercibidos-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

No había logrado sacarle a su niña ni una sola sonrisa desde que habían visto partir a Michiru hacia su casa, si el mismo no entendía el comportamiento de las sailors para con la joven rubia a su lado, para su Serena sería aun mas incomprensible, para ella quienes sus amigas eran su vida, para su niña que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ellas esa actitud era irracional y su inocente corazón jamás lo comprendería

-¿quieres ir a comer a algún lugar? –preguntaba él desde el asiento del piloto-

-no tranquilo, no tengo hambre

-si deseas podemos ir a mi apartamento, entonces –decía poniendo su mano sobre la de ella-

-no creo, ya he pasado muchas noches allí y papá ya se esta preguntando que sucede, ya sabes como es de desconfiado –le decía intentando formar una sonrisa- otro día mejor

-perdóname por querer tenerte siempre conmigo –decía el joven parando el auto para mirarla-

-yo no tengo que perdonarte nada –le decía ella sentándose de lado y tomando el rostro del joven entre sus pequeñas manos para acercarse y besarlo suavemente en los labios-

-no hagas eso... sabes que después... no puedo controlarme –le decía él ya un poco agitado-

-jejejejeje ok... vamos –y se volvió a sentar de frente en el asiento del copiloto-

-al menos logré sacarte una sonrisa –y volvió a arrancar el carro rumbo a la casa de la rubia- mi amor, no quiero verte así... por favor –decía minutos después el joven al ver de nuevo a su novia con semblante de tristeza- las cosas entre Haruka y Michiru se van a solucionar, no te preocupes... así yo mismo tenga que intervenir, ok?

-esta bien, tienes razón, todo se va a solucionar –decía la chica aun no muy convencida-

Varios minutos después, ya estaban llegando a casa y el ambiente en el automóvil no había cambiado mucho, para Darien era bastante frustrante verla tan acongojada, pero por el momento para él era imposible hacer algo y eso era lo que mas le molestaba, que la situación se le salía de las manos... ¿que podía hacer él en una pelea de pareja como esa?

-amor, llegamos –le avisó a la rubia, quien salió por si sola del auto para encontrarse con Darien quien la llevo de la mano hasta la puerta- pequeña, por favor cambia esa cara¿si? –le decía sujetando el rostro de ella entre sus manos- no es una tragedia, veras como todo se soluciona... no me crees?

-si te creo, mejor me voy a dormir

-esta bien... ¿quieres que salgamos mañana?

-tal vez... pero primero quiero ver a Natasha, está enferma, o eso me dijo cuando hable ayer con ella por teléfono

-no te preocupes, vendré en la noche entonces a verte, te lo prometo –y la abrazó posesivamente para besarla con deseo, todo el día había querido hacerlo sin lograrlo hasta el momento- te amo

-y yo a ti –luego de eso, lo vio alejarse en su auto rumbo al apartamento-

Justo cuando introducía la llave en la cerradura, escuchó un movimiento extraño en unos arbustos tras ella lo cual la asustó bastante, pero se asustó más aun al ver quien salía de esos arbustos con semblante enfermo

-HOTARU!

-princesa?

-soy yo, tranquila, estas bien?...que te sucedió

-estoy bien, Serena... solo quería verte

-¿y Michiru, debe estar muy preocupada por ti, hace poco la encontré

-yo solo quería saber como estabas... te extrañe mucho

-¿donde estabas? –le preguntaba guiándola hacia el interior de la casa, donde al parecer todos dormían ya-

-por ahí... me duele la cabeza, veo todo confuso... ¿podría quedarme por hoy contigo?

-claro, es muy tarde para que andes deambulando por la calle, dormirás conmigo en mi habitación, mañana te regresaré con Michiru y Haruka me tendrá que escuchar, no pueden dejarte sola, estas muy pequeña

-no te preocupes, todo esta bien

-Luna estará encantada de verte –expresaba la joven rubia en voz baja para no despertar a su paranoico padre, se sentía mucho mejor con la pequeña pelinegra a su lado, esa niña siempre lograba reconfortarla, aunque la notaba diferente, como distante, aunque tal vez la paranoica fuera ella-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¿y la niña? –preguntaba Ken dándole la espalda a su sirviente-

-... –no obtuvo respuesta-

-¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTA LA NIÑA? –ordenó-

-me fue imposible traerla conmigo...

-solo te pedí que controlaras... a una niña... ERES UNA INÚTIL CRYSTA!... tal vez te devuelva para que te pudras en tu mundo, de donde nunca debí dejarte salir

-mi señor, es Sailor Saturn, su poder... va mas allá de lo que puedo controlar, tal vez si me diera mas poder yo...

-en tus sueños te daría de mi poder... ella sigue siendo solo una niña y ¿la dejaste escapar?... ¿con todo lo que sabe? –preguntaba lentamente el moreno con sus ojos llenos de furia contenida sedientos de sangre dirigiendo lentamente su mano derecha hacia su espalda de donde el dragón rojo que la envolvía la dejaba libre en las manos de su dueño quien la empuchaba con fuerza frente a su sirviente-

-NO! –respondía hincada frente a su amo incapaz de mirarlo- no recuerda nada, de eso si me puede encargar, mi señor... también, separe a las otras outers –decía desesperada intentando reivindicar su error-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –se le acercaba sujetando los negros cabellos de la imagen frente a él sobre su propia cabeza logrando gestos de dolor en la morena- eso, no lo lograste sola... inútil –decía lanzándola contra el frío suelo- desaparece de mi vista –la mujer pelinegra desapareció inmediatamente como siendo consumida por el suelo que pisaba, luego ante él aparecieron dos seres sin ningún parecido a Crysta, plateados de ojos rojos, se inclinaron ante su amo quien los miraba con asco y desprecio- ¿encontraron a nuestra visitante?

-si mi señor

-y?

-opuso demasiada resistencia, pero salió bastante herida

-JAJAJA quiero verla frente a mi, quiero acabarla con mis propias manos –expresaba con una siniestra sonrisa observando el enorme espejo que se imponía detrás de su trono- ¿donde está?

-...luego de la batalla... logró escapar mi señor, las amazonas son muy escurridizas...

-ESTOY RODEADO DE INÚTILES! –y rápidamente con la espada aun en sus manos giró hacia la derecha para degollar a ambos seres quienes cayeron inertes al suelo negro y brillante para derretirse y desaparecer- malditas furias!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Es la habitación de una joven se escuchaba el llanto de una mujer, suspiros entrecortados y su cabello revuelto pegado al rostro por las lagrimas, la habitación en penumbras y un gato blanco en la ventana que intentaba por todos los medios entrar, pero su dueña a gritos lo había sacado del cuarto.

Un preocupado Artemis veía desde la calle a su dueña llorar, desde la tarde se encontraba en el mismo estado y no había logrado nada al preguntarle, ella tan solo lo saco a la fuerza de la habitación sin dar razones, lo que mas rabia le producía es que lo mas probable es que la razón fuera el noviecito que la rubia se había conseguido, un hombre muy extraño a su parecer, tal vez Mina se dejara guiar a menudo por las apariencias de un joven atractivo pero ahora se comportaba como un títere a merced de aquel hombre, haciendo siempre lo que él le pedía, pocas veces se veía alegre desde que lo conoció y esto solo sucedía en presencia de aquel hombre.

-Mina es para ti al teléfono –se escuché decir al otro lado de la puerta a la madre de Mina-

-¿quien es? –preguntó la rubia sin levantarse-

-creo que es Ray

-pásamela –y salió disparada de la cama hacia la puerta arrebatándole a su madre el teléfono para luego volver a cerrar la puerta- ¿Ray?

-hola Mina... el abuelo me dijo que habías llamado

-Ray estoy destrozada, los odio a todos...me traicionaron... no, ella me traicionó, me quitó lo que mas quería... lo sedujo..

-Mina, cálmate y modula... explícame en orden que te sucede y ¿porque estas llorando?

-Lita sedujo a Kevin en el Crow... cuando llegue Andrew la estaba tratando como una cualquiera, los vio y luego Kevin me lo explicó todo, ella lo estaba seduciendo cuando Andrew llegó

-Mina, primero cálmate, tal vez todo fue un equivocación –decía Ray intentando explicar a su amiga-

-no Ray, Kevin me lo contó todo...

-creo que debes primero escuchar todos los puntos de vista, no solo el de Kevin... antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas

-ella ni siquiera quiso explicarse, la cara de culpabilidad la delataba... LA ODIO!

-no creo que las cosas sean así, Mina... Lita es nuestra amiga, nunca te traicionaría

-¡AHORA LA VAS A DEFENDER, DESPUÉS DE LO QUE ME HIZO!... pensé que eras mi amiga, pero veo que ya no cuento con nadie –e inmediatamente colgó el auricular para seguir llorando con el rostro escondido entre las almohadas-

_Continuará..._

**Notas de la autora:**

Tiempo ya sin aparecerme por estos lares, pero ni crean que lo iba a dejar inconcluso, sé que tengo bastantes disculpas que ofrecer pero creo que serian insuficientes por mi desaparición repentina, las ganas de escribir no son suficientes cuando la musa se va de vacaciones solita y no te lleva con ella y al parecer el trabajar bajo presión me sirve en casos extremos como este, ya ni se hace cuanto tiempo he estado sin actualizar la historia, solo espero que la larga espera haya valido la pena, por favor espero sus comentarios, insultos, ideas, lo que sea, me haría muy bien de verdad.

No responderé sus reviews pero agradezco muchísimo a las lindas niñas que me dejaron sus comentarios hace ya buen tiempo: **Silver Monlight-81, sailor Angel7, Lupita, Aisha Ladimoon, Laidy ann, Serenety Kaiou, Alexandra Somers **Chicas espero que les guste y sigan dejando escrito lo que piensan, sea bueno o malo estaré feliz de leerlo, de todo se aprende.

_Este capitulo esta dedicado especialmente a CATICHAN, amiga te quiero muchísimo y agradezco a Dios y a esta pagina por haberte puesto en mi camino en el momento adecuado (en el que mas lo necesitaba), he aprendido muchísimo de ti y el tiempo de conocidas no importa, lo importante es lo que hemos vivido, ya sabes, siempre cuando lo necesites estaré ahí, gracias por estarlo tu también. _

Si no hubiera sido por la presión, quien sabe cuando hubiera vuelto a escribir, eso si, al parecer esto como que va a quedar empatado, así que nos tocó comer doble (Obleas y que mas?).

Gracias y disculpas a todos

Con cariño,

Su amiga

**_Tatekanine_**

_25 de octubre de 2005_


	9. Caminando por un sendero oscuro

_**TITULO:**__ El Lado Gris de mi Corazón __**Por:**__ Tatekanine_

Es como obvio que Sailor Moon no es mía (aunque ganas no me faltan), es de la gran Naoko Takeuchi. Solo uno que otro de los personajes que salen de esta loca cabecita son de mi pertenencia.

Sin más preámbulos a leer se dijo...

**Capitulo Anterior...**

-Mina es para ti al teléfono –se escuchó decir al otro lado de la puerta a la madre de Mina-

-¿quien es? –preguntó la rubia sin levantarse-

-creo que es Ray

-pásamela –y salió disparada de la cama hacia la puerta arrebatándole a su madre el teléfono para luego volver a cerrar la puerta- ¿Ray?

-hola Mina... el abuelo me dijo que habías llamado

-Ray estoy destrozada, los odio a todos... me traicionaron... no, ella me traicionó, me quitó lo que mas quería... lo sedujo…

-Mina, cálmate y modula... explícame en orden que te sucede y ¿porque estas llorando?

-Lita sedujo a Kevin en el Crow... cuando llegue Andrew la estaba tratando como una cualquiera, los vio y luego Kevin me lo explicó todo, ella lo estaba seduciendo cuando Andrew llegó

-Mina, primero cálmate, tal vez todo fue un equivocación –decía Ray intentando explicar a su amiga-

-no Ray, Kevin me lo contó todo...

-creo que debes primero escuchar todos los puntos de vista, no solo el de Kevin... antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas

-ella ni siquiera quiso explicarse, la cara de culpabilidad la delataba... LA ODIO!

-no creo que las cosas sean así, Mina... Lita es nuestra amiga, nunca te traicionaría

-¡¿AHORA LA VAS A DEFENDER, DESPUÉS DE LO QUE ME HIZO?!... pensé que eras mi amiga, pero veo que ya no cuento con nadie –e inmediatamente colgó el auricular para seguir llorando con el rostro escondido entre las almohadas-

**CAPITULO 9:**** Caminando por un sendero oscuro**

-que tal si nos vemos en la tarde –escuchó Serena la voz de su novio al otro lado del auricular-

-no puedo… voy a ir a visitar a Naty, hace rato que no se nada de ella y me tiene preocupada, no me contesta el teléfono

-hazlo mañana, quiero verte, princesa –se escuchaba la solicitud del chico con voz de anhelo-

-también quiero verte, amor… yo te llamo cuando esté libre¿te parece? –Decía la chica con voz de niña intentando convencerlo, escuchó una recriminación, pero al parecer él había aceptado-

-está bien, estaré en el hospital, espero tu llamada, un beso –escuchó la joven el repicar del teléfono, mas calmada colgó, era increíble que le dijera que no a una salida con su novio, anteriormente siempre le decía que si a todo, lo que no quería decir que no lo quisiera igual, al contrario, con tan solo escuchar su voz, el corazón palpitaba desbocado de alegría, pero con su lejanía había entendido que no siempre estaría para ella, así que había aprendido que tampoco podía dejar sus compromisos para después, solo por él, Luna le había dicho que lo llamaban madurez y se alegraba por ello. Por cierto, Luna la tenía preocupada, estaba enojada con ella, la noche anterior habían discutido por culpa de su relación con las demás sailors y no había ido a dormir, ella le recriminaba su poco esfuerzo para reconciliarse con ellas, y en realidad lo que Luna no entendía es que si lo había intentado, visitó la casa de las Outers para averiguar por la salud de Hotaru, quien días antes había pasado la noche en su casa y la tenía inquieta, se había comportado muy distante, mas callada de lo habitual, así que al ver de frente a Michiru, recibió una rotunda negativa a su visita, solo le había dicho que Hotaru se encontraba bien, cuando intentó saber por Haruka, la aguamarina, solo dijo que no quería saber nada de ella y le cerró al puerta en la cara, signo inequívoco de que seguían peleadas, eso la entristeció aun mas. De las demás no sabía mucho, llamó a casa de Mina y su madre le dijo que no quería hablar con nadie, con Ray tuvo el mismo resultado, y la cara de Lita en la universidad le daba a entender que estaba como enferma, ni siquiera la había saludado un día cuando se encontraron por casualidad en la cafetería, tenía ojeras y se veía muy demacrada, cuando intentó acercarse, la castaña la miró con resentimiento y se alejó, de verdad quería hablar y arreglar las cosas con ellas, con la ausencia de Natasha se sentía bastante sola, no tenía a nadie mas con quien hablar, lo único que hacía que su día tuviera un matiz dorado era el amor de una sola persona, su adorado Darien se esforzaba cada día por sorprenderla y sacarle una sonrisa-

**&&&&&&&&&&**

-gracias por venir

-no me las des… y menos después de lo que me has contado, me parece increíble –decía el pelinegro, palmeando la espalda de su amigo, quien tenía el rostro entre las manos-

-créelo, estaba en la bodega besuqueándose con el novio de Mina –decía Andrew sin mirarlo-

-es que eso es lo que me parece mas increíble, son amigas, se conocen de siglos… no creo que Lita sea capaz de algo así

-¿insinúas que miento? –expresó el rubio mirando a su amigo, se le notaba demacrado y decaído, su rostro era el vivo reflejo de quien ha sufrido por días sin dormir ni comer-

-nunca, pero creo que deberías hablar con ella, escuchar su versión… ¿te ha buscado? –Preguntó Darien-

-no y prefiero que no lo haga, por ahora no quiero saber nada de ella… la amo, y no quiero decir nada, para después arrepentirme, aun estoy demasiado dolido, si la veo sería peor

-ve a dormir, descansa… que Unazuki se encargue del local… no quiero tenerte como paciente en el hospital

-está bien… ¿harías el favor de llevarme?... no quiero caminar

-un poco de ejercicio y aire fresco no te vendría mal, pero mejor me encargo de que llegues sano y salvo a tu casa

-gracias… -decía el rubio sin expresión encaminándose a la salida- que mal amigo!!! No te he preguntado por Serena… ¿como están? –Preguntaba ya en el auto mirando a Darien quien subía a este y se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad-

-bien… mejor que nunca, espero verla hoy en la tarde… pero dejemos ese tema para después, no quiero que te termines de deprimir por culpa de la felicidad de los demás

-me alegro mucho por ti y por Serena, ella se lo merece… cuídala –decía el chico nostálgico, recordando la escena que había vivido días atrás donde había perdido la confianza en la mujer que mas amaba-

**&&&&&&&&&&**

-estoy muy preocupada… esto no puede estar pasando!!

-no se que hacer, Luna… Mina no hacía sino llorar y ni Lita ni Ray quieren decirme que pasa, siempre me dicen que no me importa, que son problemas de ellas –decía el gato blanco caminando de un lado para otro sin fijar su mirada en nada específico- ¿como está Serena?… no me has dicho nada sobre ella

-me preocupa aun mas la lejanía entre ellas… y a Serena es como si no le importara –se escuchó mascullar a Luna enojada- se la pasa con una muchachita que no me da buena espina

-no todo es culpa de ella, Luna… -expresaba Artemis confrontando el enojo de la gata negra- las demás han hecho sus vidas sin preocuparse por ella y eso es mas preocupante aun, es nuestra princesa, la futura soberana del Milenio de plata y le deben su lealtad a ella… a pesar de que no hay enemigos debemos estar unidos, nunca sabemos lo que pueda pasar… siempre debemos protegerla… aun mejor, deberíamos hablar con todas, es nuestra obligación mantenerlas unidas, tal vez Haruka y Michiru nos ayuden

-está bien… veamos como está Hotaru… hace días estuvo en casa y parecía enferma, no quiso decirnos que le pasaba… esa niña es demasiado retraída, eso es malo –renegaba Luna junto a Artemis, rumbo a la casa de las Outers-

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Llevaba varios minutos frente a la puerta del apartamento de su amiga pelirroja, aquel que había visitado varias veces cuando hacían trabajos de la universidad juntas, en su casa en ocasiones era tarea imposible gracias a los escándalos que intencionalmente protagonizaba su querido hermanito, pero nadie contestaba, también marcaba a la casa desde su nuevo celular pero aun así, tampoco escuchaba el repicar de ningún aparato telefónico dentro de la casa.

-¿busca a alguien? –Escuchó Serena la voz dulce de una anciana que le hablaba desde la puerta del apartamento contiguo al de su amiga-

-si, busco a una amiga que vive aquí –dijo la rubia con una sonrisa señalando la puerta frente a ella-

-pero ahí no vive nadie –dijo la dulce ancianita con sinceridad acercándose a la chica-

-no es posible… una amiga mía vivía aquí hace una semana, no creo que se haya mudado, se llama Natasha Vartán –decía la joven consternada por la afirmación de la señora-

-no recuerdo a nadie en el edificio con ese nombre, pero en este piso no hay nadie que se llame así… si en realidad vive aquí, debe ser en otro piso, linda… –expresaba la abuela mirando con bastante curiosidad a la chica desde su corta estatura-

-no, yo he venido varias veces con ella y este es su apartamento –decía Serena señalando insistentemente la puerta blanca frente a ella-

-eso no puede ser, linda… yo he vivido la mitad de mis años en este edificio y desde hace dos años, este apartamento siempre ha estado vacío, yo tengo las llaves, si entraras te darías cuenta que está lleno de polvo y telarañas –sentenció la octogenaria alejándose de la joven e ingresando a su apartamento sin mirar atrás-

Tal afirmación dejó helada a la joven rubia, no entendía las palabras de la mujer de edad y corta estatura, era imposible lo que decía, cuando ella misma había ingresado a ese lugar en compañía de su amiga, encontrándose con un apartamento de una joven universitaria bastante extravagante¿Dónde estaba Natasha¿Por qué aquella mujer que nunca había visto en sus visitas con su amiga decía aquello? Y si era cierto ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Se preguntaba la rubia camino a su casa, bastante consternada por su conversación con aquella mujer, aun así, seguía intentando ubicar a su amiga, pero no contestaba en ninguno de los teléfonos que le había dado para localizarla.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

-¿te gusta? –Preguntaba con anhelo Caprise, la amazona de cabello rizado a una inmutable Danaé quien observaba el entrenamiento de las Sailors Starligts en el exterior cuando se veía arreciar la lluvia de gotas violáceas-

-no

-¿porque no?… a mi me parece que te queda muy bien –comentaba la chica observando un vestido de colores rojo y negro puesto en una urna ovalada, el pantalón entallado largo en un noto negro rojizo, con cintos a la altura de los muslos para colocar armas cortas y un top manga larga, de cuello alto y prolongado a la altura debajo del busto en tonos combinados de negro y rojo- Audrey lo sacó del centro del mismísimo volcán de la muerte

-no me gusta, usaré el de siempre

-no entiendo el porque… ese otro es demasiado exhibicionista, inspira algo mas que solo miedo –expresaba la joven haciendo movimientos señalando su propio pecho-

-NO ME GUSTA Y PUNTO, SI QUIERES PONTELO TU!!! –Expresó la mujer girándose para encarar a su insistente acompañante- ADEMÁS, TENGO COSAS MAS IMPORTANTE DE QUE PREOCUPARME PARA QUE ME SALGAS CON ESOS MALDITOS UNIFORMES!

-esta bien y yo ya tengo el mío, luego no te quejes si Audrey se pone triste –expresó la mujer saliendo de la estancia, encontrándose en el camino con una mujer de pelo largo de un rojo encendido y mechones dorados, ofreciéndole una sonrisa al desaparecer-

-hace mucho que regresaste y no te habías presentado ante mí –expresó Danaé a la mujer tras ella-

-debía manifestarme ante Lorraine¿no?

-¿como están tus heridas? –preguntó la pelinegra-

-están bien… nada que las sanadoras no puedan arreglar… -expresó la mujer caminando por la estancia viendo el torrencial que se presentaba afuera donde se veían a varias mujeres pelear- no me importan mis heridas, me importa mas el hecho de que me atacaran seis furias¿como diablos se enteraron?

-no logro entenderlo, Lorraine esta bastante preocupada, el anillo muestra estabilidad, pero parece tan frágil que no sabemos hasta cuando pueda soportarlo… ¿que lograste sacar de tu batalla con ellas?

-nada que no supiéramos ya, Danaé, solo dijeron que no permitirían que siquiera interfiriendo, maté a cuatro, las otras dos lograron escapar

-lo dudo, a esta hora deben estar muertas también, jamás les perdonarían el dejar escapar a una amazona con vida –expresaba la mujer de cabello negro a su acompañante quien pretendía retirarse del lugar- ¿Gillian?

-dime, Danaé

-descansa, mañana tu y yo iniciaremos nuestro entrenamiento… tu viaje a la tierra te ha dejado fuera de forma, en otras circunstancias hubieses acabado con todas las furias sin esfuerzo ni consecuencias –la mujer tras ella ignoró el comentario e inmutable salió del lugar-

_**En otro lugar…**_

-¡¡¡Danaé está insoportable!!! –escucharon Lara y Liz las palabras enojadas de Caprise, todas resguardándose de la lluvia en la entrada de Ancorash desde donde podían visualizar la pelea de cinco mujeres a varios metros de ellas

-no le gustó el traje –escucharon la voz ronca de Lara, aquella amazona de cabellos cortos negros como la noche y mechones grises que le daban un toque siniestro, rara vez se escuchaba hablar-

-te le dijimos, por mucho que es esfuercen Audrey y tu, no se lo va a poner

-estoy de acuerdo con Danaé… no tenemos porque uniformarnos, es inútil, cada quien verá como pelea… nuestros trajes son mejores, nos protegen mas

-pero es que las Starligts están uniformadas… y se ven tan lindas!!!

-Sandeces!! –Sentenció Lara-

-¿porque nunca me dejan entrenar a las Starlights? –preguntó la joven castaña a sus acompañantes minutos después de presenciar aquella pelea a metros de ellas mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello, observaba a dos amazonas, Audrey y Sherie peleando con las tres guerreras del planeta de fuego, y a pesar de su superioridad en numero se veían cansadas y magulladas por los certeros golpes que le propinaban sus contendientes-

-porque te lo tomas todo a juego –respondió Liz, la amazona de cabello rubio a los hombros y mechones verdes- además por alguna razón que no conozco, Danaé ordenó que no interfirieras en los entrenamientos… que te encargaras de las potenciales, por cierto, eso deberías estar haciendo

-esta lloviendo!!

-… -las dos mujeres a su lado la miraron de reojo como si fuera un bicho raro-

-además, no es que no me tome en serio su entrenamiento –dijo señalando a las mujeres que peleaban al frente- es que me dan pena, Healer se ve tan indefensa –expresaba la castaña con ojos soñadores-

-Caprise, ninguna mujer en este planeta es indefensa… así que, no quiero pensar que te gustan las mujeres –preguntó asustada Liz-

-NO!!!!!!... Ay no me pongas atención –expresó la aludida retirándose, sabía que su comentario podía dejarla en evidencia, no podía delatarse sola- iré a ver a las potenciales, las dejé en el pantano en llamas, espero que no se hayan rostizado aun

A los lejos vieron como las amazonas que peleaban se detenían y observaban los cuerpos maltrechos de las Starlights en el piso, con los uniformes hechos trizas llenos de barro, rasguños en piernas y brazos, todas jadeantes y sin aliento de levantarse. Lara y Liz, a pesar de la lluvia decidieron a cercarse a evaluar resultados.

-hoy soportaron más que ayer –expresó Sherie al notar la presencia de sus compañeras acariciando la cabeza de una serpiente esmeralda-

-aun así, no es suficiente –dijo Audrey con el semblante serio, mirando casi con resentimiento a las guerreras en el piso- llevan mucho tiempo aquí, y no veo los resultados de Danaé espera

-mejor llamen a alguien para que las levante, forman un espectáculo patético –decía Lara alejándose del lugar-

-no es necesario –escucharon la voz adolorida de Sailor Star Healer quien intentaba dejar lo que le quedaba de orgullo en pie, con esfuerzo lo logró, paso a paso y junto a sus compañeras abandonaron el campo de entrenamiento, las tres amazonas presentes las vieron alejarse con una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro-

-¿Danaé ya se puso el traje? –Preguntó Audrey entusiasmada, ya nada quedaba de la amazona fría y calculadora del campo de batalla, ahora mostraba una enorme sonrisa de ansiedad- quiero verla

-no… y no se lo va a poner

-pero ¿porque?... si vieran lo que me costó sacarlo del volcán de la muerte –expresó con los ojos azules inundados en lágrimas- ese material es casi imposible de conseguir

-ni lo intentes… tus lagrimas ahora no van a funcionar con ella

-aun así, sigo pensando que ese traje es perfecto para ella, la hace ver superior, mas de lo que ya es –expresó la rubia de cabello largo y mechones azules al aire, sin darse cuenta que sus acompañantes se alejaban hacia el castillo dejándola sola, ella solo veía embelesada los dos pequeños soles que empezaban a sobresalir entre las nubes despejadas-

**&&&&&&&&&&**

_Pasajeros con destino a Londres, favor abordar por la puerta 32_ –escuchó la señora atentamente la voz de los altoparlantes- I_ngresa al aeropuerto, el vuelo HK345 desde la ciudad de Barcelona, España… arriban pasajeros por la puerta 23_ –la mujer de cabellos azules y edad media, se apresuró hacia la puerta indicada con rapidez, hacía una semana había recibido carta de su hija, donde le decía que regresaba a Tokio, estaba ansiosa por ver el rostro de Amy a quien hacía mas de cinco meses no veía, esperaba ansiosa verla sin aquel hombre a quien Amy conoció, gracias a su insistencia de que hiciera vida social, semanas después se arrepintió de aquel hecho, la actitud de la dulce y calmada Amy cambió por completo, no concebía la vida sin ese hombre a su lado, se volvió arisca y grosera, cuando tomó la decisión de regresar a su país, ella se negó rotundamente, así que dejó la decisión tristemente en manos de su hija.

-Amy!!! –Gritó con ahínco al reconocer a su hija de lejos-

-Mamá!!! –La chica se abalanzó al recibir una sonrisa por parte de su madre, ambas se fundieron en un enorme abrazo-

-que alegría me da verte hija mía –le dijo la mujer sujetando el rostro de la joven entre sus manos- te extrañé

-yo también, mamá, me hiciste mucha falta

-si, señora Mizuno… nos hizo mucha falta –estaba tan ensimismada en contemplar a su hija, que no se percató de la presencia robusta de aquel hombre, era de tez trigueña, pelo negro y ojos del mismo color, con varios aretes en su oreja izquierda, dándole un toque de rebeldía, ese pensamiento termino por asustarla, todo en él la intimidaba-

-¿como está, Ken? –Expresó mostrándose seria, ante aquel hombre vestido de negro- pensé que regresarías sola, hija –dijo a la joven peliazul-

-madre, Ken quería conocer Tokio, así que lo invité a acompañarme, no te preocupes, se quedará en un hotel –agregó la chica al ver el rostro desconfiado de su progenitora- ¿verdad, amor?

-claro, señora, no pienso interrumpir la armonía de su casa, estaré en un hotel los días de mi estancia en Tokio –expresó el hombre, abrazando a su novia-

-creo que este, está bien –dijo Amy, al ver la fachada de un hotel en el centro de la ciudad, llevaban recorriendo lugares parecidos ya hacía una hora y no se acomodaban, el ultimo había sido el escogido- mamá, dejaré a Ken instalado y regreso a casa, no te preocupes –expresó la peliazul fuera del auto de su madre, la señora solo ofreció una sutil sonrisa mezclada con preocupación-

-no tardes, por favor –dijo la mujer antes de arrancar-

-¿que tal? –Preguntó a su novio, quien inmediatamente depositó un ardiente beso en los labios de la mujer en sus brazos-

-estuviste genial… -dijo dándole otro beso similar- no queremos que tu mami, se entrometa en nuestros asuntos¿verdad?

-ella no tiene nada que ver, amor, no sabe quien soy… te aseguro que no tendremos ningún problema –decía la chica con una sonrisa mirando embelesada a aquel hombre-

-entremos… quiero hacer el amor –dijo el hombre empujándola al interior del establecimiento- y mañana, visitaremos a tus queridas amiguitas

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Veía ausente el pasar de la gente en aquel suntuoso restaurante, su novio la había invitado a almorzar en aquel lugar, desde hacía una semana se había encargado de llevarle a los lugares mas exclusivos con el único fin de hacerla sentir la mujer mas afortunada del planeta. Él, apenado y avergonzado por los sucesos de la semana anterior había prometido pasar la mayor parte del tiempo a su lado y cada acción de su parte solo lograba que ella se enamorara aun más, sabía que de alguna manera el había faltado a su confianza, que debía estar prevenida, pero realmente no podía, su amor por el era tal que había perdonado una falta de tal grado y en el camino había perdido a una amiga de batallas.

-¿como está la mujer más hermosa del planeta? –Escuchó la voz sensual de su novio, quien le hablaba al oído y cubría sus ojos con las manos-

-aburrida, pensé que me ibas a dejar plantada –expresó la rubia haciendo un puchero-

-lo siento preciosa, se presentó algo de último momento… pero ya estoy aquí, y soy solo tuyo, mi amor –dijo besándola-

-Kevin, estamos en un restaurante¡Contrólate! –decía la chica entre beso y beso ante el desenfreno del pelinegro-

-lo siento, es que contigo a mi lado, soy un animal

-gracias por traerme, es muy hermoso –comentó la joven con ojos soñadores, mirando el lugar, luego de que el mesero les llevara la carta-

-no tienes porque dármelas, princesa, para ti siempre lo mejor… además siento que estoy en deuda contigo, creo que aun no he pagado mi falta –decía el chico con rostro acongojado y mirada baja-

-no amor –decía la chica seria sujetando el rostro perfecto de aquel hombre de mirada esmeralda- dijimos que no volveríamos a mencionar el tema, te creo y la culpa de todo la tiene Lita, no tu, es ella quien debe sufrir, nosotros estamos felices y eso es lo que importa

-perdona por arruinar este momento –dijo para después abrazarla y depositar un beso en aquel cabello dorado, en su rostro de dibujó una sonrisa de triunfo y satisfacción-

**&&&&&&&&&&**

**-sabemos que es una terrible noticia, pero nuestras tropas han sido menguadas… no creemos resistir por mucho tiempo -escucharon la voz potente de una mujer de cabello negro ondulado en traje de batalla- ha incrementado su poder y a su paso todo es destrucción, reina Serenety… El Milenio de Plata no será la excepción**

_**-es nuestra única salida –decía la voz preocupada de su reina- **_

_**-JAMÁS ESTARÉ DE ACUERDO CON SEMEJANTE SOLUCIÓN, ESO SERÍA SUICIDIO, MAJESTAD –se escuchó otra voz-**_

_**-¿que propones entonces, Saturn?**_

_**-DEBEMOS PELEAR, NO DAR TREGUA NI ESPACIO PARA QUE AVANCE, LAS SAILORS SCOUTS PODEMOS CONTRA ELLA, ES PREFERIBLE ESO, A EXPONER LA VIDA DE NUESTRA PRINCESA –expresaba con vehemencia la mujer en traje púrpura mirando con resentimiento a las tres mujeres que estaban a un lado del trono de su reina-**_

_**-no te atrevas a cuestionarme Sailor Saturn, no cometas el error de pensar que eres la única a quien le importa mi hija… no quiero seguir exponiendo a mi pueblo y no sólo ellos están en riesgo -decía la mujer de cabellos plateados mirando por la ventana, la tierra en el cielo mostraba un hermoso espectáculo- ahora mas que nunca su felicidad será lo mas importante y ella jamás se dará cuenta que esto ha sucedido**_

Despertó con el rostro inundado en sudor… ¿era acaso esa imagen, un recuerdo de su vida en el Milenio de Plata¿Que sucedió para que ella discutiera de esa manera con la reina Serenety cuando le debía tanto respeto¿Que le ocultaron a su princesa¿Quiénes eran aquellas mujeres vestidas en trajes de batalla a quienes no reconocía como guerreras del reino que protegía?

Había decidido tomar una siesta, no se sentía con fuerzas de salir ni de ir a la escuela en la que Michiru la había inscrito nuevamente con el fin de ocupar su tiempo, estaba agotada sin siquiera tener razones para estarlo, desde aquel día perdido en su memoria, del que sólo recordaba el rostro de preocupación de Serena al despertarse. No quiso comentarlo con nadie más, hasta el momento todo parecía igual y la única persona que consideraba ecuánime en todo este asunto no se encontraba en la misma dimensión que ella.

-¿te sientes mejor? –preguntó Michiru desde el umbral de la puerta-

-si, ya no me da tantas vueltas la cabeza –comentó relajada la niña-

-si continuas así, tendremos que llevarte a un medico

-nunca ha sido necesario –dijo la joven pelinegra mirando el día claro por la ventana- no tiene porque ser diferente ahora

-bueno, tenemos visita

-¿es Serena? –dijo volteando el rostro ansiosa, al ver entrar dos gatos por la puerta su entusiasmo desapareció-

-sentimos no ser ella, pero pensamos que te agradaría vernos –dijo Artemis al notar el rostro de la niña-

-gracias por venir –dijo la niña acariciándolos a ambos-

-¿como te sientes, pequeña Hotaru? –preguntó Luna angustiada por el estado de salud de la adolescente-

-estoy bien, nada de que inquietarse –dijo restándole importancia a sus verdaderas preocupaciones-

-¿donde está Haruka?, necesitamos hablar con todas –preguntó Artemis, Michiru denotaba tristeza al escuchar ese nombre- es importante

-para ella ya nada es importante –dijo cortante la aguamarina-

-¿que esta sucediendo aquí? –Preguntó inquieta la gata negra-

-a Haruka ya no le importa nada, su vida es tan normal como la de cualquiera, nosotros ya no importamos, solo su nueva amiguita y nadie mas –expresaba la mujer con rencor al recordar a la rubia en compañía de esa mujer de cabellos negros venida del caribe, días atrás en una cafetería bastante cómodas, a la sailor del viento parecía no importarle su sufrimiento, ya había decidido que quería hacer de su vida sin ellas-

-NO, necesito hablar con ella… ¿que está pasando que todas se alejaron de un momento a otro?… -Luna habló y luego todos escucharon los lamentos de la sailor de la muerte quien sujetaba su cabeza con fuerza intentando controlar el dolor que la sometía, tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y varias lágrimas escapaban de aquellas orbes amatistas debido al dolor, de un momento a otro cayó acostada en la cama con los ojos abiertos pero la mirada vacía.

_**-¿Cuando fue que olvidaste que su felicidad es lo mas importante? –Escuchó Horatu la voz de su reina-**_

-nunca lo he olvidado, Majestad… siempre he estado para ella –escucharon los presentes la voz de ultratumba de la sailor de la muerte quien yacía sin movimiento en la cama-

_**-no mientas Saturn, está sola, el corazón de mi hija llora y no habrá nadie quien pueda detenerla ahora **_

Luna, Artemis y Michiru veían impotentes a la poderosa guerrera en el cuerpo de una niña luchando internamente, antes de esas palabras se retorcía de dolor sin que ellos pudieran ayudarla, ahora permanecía dormida en la cama con el rastro de algunas lágrimas en sus mejillas, los tres se veían preocupados, las visiones de la sailor de la destrucción nunca eran un buen augurio.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Regresaba a casa después de un día ajetreado y con la cabeza hecha un mar de confusión, no entendía tantas cosas que le sucedían últimamente y prefería no entenderlas. Esperaba encontrarse con Luna y solucionar sus diferencias con ella, pero la gata aun no aparecía, sabía que la casa estaba sola, su familia había decidido salir de paseo y como ella tenía tanto trabajo retrasado de la universidad no pudo acompañarlos, era una lástima, en este momento si que requería un descanso para recargar baterías. La noche anterior había sido desoladora para ella, sus padres habían salido en las horas de la tarde así que tuvo que pasar sola aquella noche, hubiese deseado pasarla con Darien, pero tenía que cubrir turno de noche para terminar sus practicas de la universidad, los dos habían lamentado tal noticia, Darien mas que nadie, susurraba cada rato en oídos de Serena que requería atención urgente, ella entendía el doble sentido de aquella frase.

Fue hacia la cocina, su madre había dejado casi todo hecho para que ella sólo tuviera que calentarlo, abrió varios de los paquetes pero de sólo olerlos le daban nauseas, tomó un vaso de agua y se fue directo a su habitación, esa reacción debía ser por el cansancio, se dijo. Tomó el teléfono para llamar a Darien, él quería verla en la mañana, así que le diría que fuera hasta su casa, mientras no llegaran sus padres de improvisto no existía problema alguno.

-¿porque no contesta? –se preguntaba impaciente al escuchar el repicar del auricular sin que el pelinegro contestara- contesta, Darien… ah que tonta soy, él me dijo que estaría en el hospital –se dijo, al recordar su conversación de la mañana con él, marcó el número que el pelinegro le había dado días atrás para que lo localizara en su área de practica, le había dicho que no importaba, que lo que mas lo alegraba era escuchar su voz, ese recuerdo la hizo sonreír- buenas tardes¿podría comunicarme con Darien Chiba?

-en este momento no se encuentra –escuchó una voz femenina que le contestaba con desgano-

-¿le podría decir que lo llamó Serena? –preguntó educadamente la rubia al percibir enojo en la voz de aquella mujer

-si lo encuentro le digo… ah espere, acaba de llegar –dijo la mujer antes de colgar- Darien, una tal Serena te busca al teléfono –el apelativo de aquella mujer la enojó bastante, era demasiado grosera-

-hola amor –se escuchó la voz alegre de su novio-

-¿quien me contestó? –Preguntó Serena intrigada por el comportamiento arisco de esa mujer que le contestara el teléfono-

-es una de mis compañeras, princesa… ¿estuviste con Natasha? –Preguntó el joven intentando cambiar de tema-

-no, no he podido encontrarla, pero luego te cuento… Darien, mis papás aun no regresan¿que tal si vienes a mi casa?

-apenas termine mi turno, voy a mi apartamento a hacer una parada técnica y luego estoy en tu casa… ¿te parece?

-está bien, te espero… y te amo –escuchó un "yo también" de parte de él y colgó el teléfono-

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo dormida, el cansancio del día la había dejado exhausta, apenas terminó de hablar con su novio y sin darse cuenta se entregó en los brazos de Morfeo. Había tenido un sueño extraño, estaba vestida en su traje de princesa, aquel que usaba en su vida del milenio de plata, permanecía frente a un espejo en marco dorado y de gran altura, pero la imagen en el espejo no parecía la suya, veía a una mujer de cabello negro largo y ropas del mismo color que la miraba con arrogancia, la Serena del sueño decía algo que ella no lograba escuchar, solo percibía el movimiento de sus labios, tan solo recordaba las ultimas palabras de aquella mujer diciéndole _"ya eres mía",_ ahí despertó. Escuchó el repicar del teléfono y recordó que ese sonido fue el que la despertó, buscó entre los cojines de su cama hasta encontrar el aparato.

-¡ALÓ!

-¿puede comunicarme con Serena Tsukino? –Escuchó la voz seria de un hombre-

-si, habla con ella, en que puedo servirle

-le hablamos del departamento de policía de la ciudad de Tokio¿conoce usted los señores Kenji e Ikuko Tsukino?

-claro, son mis padres

-lamentamos informarle que hubo un accidente en la carretera norte que ingresa a la ciudad… el auto de los señores Tsukino se vio seriamente comprometido –escuchaba la voz inmutable de aquel hombre, su corazón empezaba a acelerarse, los nervios se apoderaron de ella- encontramos su nombre en una libreta

-…

-¿me escucha señorita?

-si… como… donde están?... mi hermano? –Preguntaba la rubia con voz entrecortada intentando enlazar ideas- ¿están bien?

-lo sentimos, el auto quedó destruido… no hay sobrevivientes –al no escuchar palabra el hombre prosiguió- aun así, requerimos de su presencia para identificar los cuerpos

-no, esto no… en cuanto pueda… iré –dijo la mujer, dejó el teléfono en su lugar y cayó de rodillas a suelo, con lágrimas bañando sus mejillas- no, debe haber un error… esto no está pasando –decía mirando el suelo apoyando una mano en el y sujetando con fuerza su pecho del lado del corazón, sentía como si se le fuera a salir, le dolía, dolía mucho, le costaba respirar, tenía calor y un mareo repentino se apoderaba de su cabeza la cual empezaba a dolerle de manera incontrolable, su respirar estaba agitado. Como pudo se levantó aun con aquellas sensaciones invadiéndola, se apoyó en la mesa de noche y con esfuerzo empezó a caminar, abrió la puerta de su habitación y corrió hacia las escaleras, como pudo bajó al primer nivel de su casa dando traspiés. No sabía que hacer, Darien debía estar en camino, necesitaba que la acompañara, no era capaz de llegar a ese lugar sola, en este momento necesitaba de alguien, tomó el teléfono y con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y los dedos temblorosos marcaba el número del lugar donde el pelinegro se encontraba, sujetaba su pecho y respirando aun con bastante dificultad escuchaba el teléfono repicar, nadie contestaba¿Porque? La desesperación empezaba a hacer mella en la joven rubia quien lloraba sin control, salió de su casa intentando ubicarse, debía ir a la estación de policía a verificar los cuerpos de su familia, quería creer que era mentira, pero camino al lugar y en las vitrinas de algunos almacenes veía la noticia de última hora sobre un accidente automovilístico de gran magnitud.

Inmóvil, parada frente al enorme edificio de policía se encontraba, los transeúntes la miraban con curiosidad, su rostro pálido cubierto de lágrimas, debía ser una visión triste. No quería entrar sola, no quería estar sola en ese momento, pero nadie parecía querer contestar el teléfono, ni Darien en el hospital, ni en su apartamento, ni siquiera en el celular que ella misma le ayudó a comprar, subió lentamente los escalones que la llevaban a la puerta principal, se acercó al puesto de información, la mujer sentada al otro lado, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de mirarla.

-buenas tardes¿que desea?

-soy Serena Tsukino… recibí una llamada…

-eh si… en un momento vendrá el oficial encargado –dijo la mujer, sabía quien era la joven, hacía varias horas habían llegado los tres cuerpos, un matrimonio y un pequeño de trece años, la habían llamado para que quedaran completamente identificados, pobre niña, toda su familia había muerto en un accidente sin sentido- sígame, mejor la llevaré –expresó la mujer en uniforme viendo con compasión a la joven rubia que tenía la mirada ausente-

-espéreme aquí, veré si ya puede entrar –dijo la mujer desapareciendo tras una puerta semitransparente que tenía un rótulo en letras negras que decía "Morgue"- ya puede pasar… por aquí –dijo la mujer señalando el sendero de baldosas blancas frente a ella, un hombre también vestido de uniforme las esperaba a un lado-

-sígame… -el hombre se adelantó a la rubia que parecía en un mundo aparte, veía todo a su alrededor como si fuera irreal, deseaba con ansias que fuera un sueño, una pesadilla de la que pudiera despertar con tan solo desearlo, oía a aquel hombre en uniforme pero no escuchaba palabra, sabía que le hablaba del accidente, del auto, de cómo los encontraron y la forma en que pudieron identificar sus cuerpos hasta que dieron con ella y la llamaron a su casa, pero realmente no quería retener ninguno de esos acontecimientos, no quería recordar e imaginar a sus padres felices de regreso a casa de su paseo en las aguas termales, cuando fueron sorprendidos por otro conductor imprudente, era lo último que deseaba. Despertó de su letargo con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, en frente de ella había tres camillas cubiertas con sábanas blancas, mas allá en el fondo había otras más, pero no quería saber que eran. El hombre se acercó a una de ellas y lentamente la descubrió, su hermano estaba acostado en ella, parecía placidamente dormido, ante esa imagen solo pudo llevarse la mano a la boca reteniendo un gemido, luego vio el rostro de su madre y el de su padre quien tenía raspones y magulladuras en el rostro, ahora si era imposible evitar llorar, las lágrimas y los lamentos se hicieron presentes y la mujer que la había atendido se acercó lentamente, al verla tan descompuesta y con el corazón sobrecogido se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó, la joven rubia de ojos azules se aferró a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello, fuera de aquel lugar otros oficiales pudieron escuchar los lamentos de aquella que había perdido a sus seres queridos, por alguna extraña razón la tristeza de aquella niña también los inundó-

-tengo frío –escuchó susurrar la mujer policía a la joven rubia-

-acompáñeme, le daré una manta y un café caliente –expresó con ternura la mujer llevándose consigo a la joven, la sentó en una banca alejada de las miradas de sus compañeros, cuando regresó con mantas en mano, se encontró con la silla vacía, preguntó por la chica y varios la vieron correr hacia la salida como alma en pena-

Corrió todo lo que le dieron sus fuerzas, no quería estar mas en ese lugar, era aterrador, sujetaba su pecho y el corazón aun le dolía, palpitaba sin cesar y sentía como si cuquillas afiladas lo atravesaran, tenía escalofríos y la cabeza dolía aun peor. Se recostó en una pared cerca de una tienda de bebés, veía a las parejas alegres dentro del establecimiento y las lágrimas seguían saliendo sin cesar. Miró hacia la bóveda celeste, el día estaba muriendo y necesitaba de un abrazo para no sentir que moría igual, Darien, apenas debía estar terminando su turno, ahora más que nunca necesitaba estar con él, corrió hacia el hospital en el que él trabajaba y hacía sus practicas de la universidad, imploraba a los cielos encontrarlo ahí.

Frente al edificio se percibía tan mínima, no le gustaban esos lugares, para ella un hospital era símbolo de enfermedad y muerte. Sin dar un paso distinguió a alguien conocido en una de las cafeterías aledañas al edificio, vestido con su bata blanca, el cabello negro azabache y tomando de una taza de café se encontraba su novio, aquel hombre que ahora se convertía en su ancla a tierra, en su mayor soporte, se veía tan guapo, sonreía, pero no a ella, tenía en frente a una mujer de cabello largo vestida con bata también, mas cerca de lo que le gustaría y en cámara lenta, como otra pesadilla, los vio besarse, en frente de sus propios ojos… quería que esos ojos le mintieran, que solo fuera una de esas tantas amigas, aquellas que frecuentaba, aquéllas que no conocía, pero de las que él en ocasiones hablaba restándoles importancia, cuando le decía que la amaba mas que a nadie, cuando susurraba en su oído palabras tiernas que la hacían enamorarse cada día mas del príncipe de sus sueños. Lentamente se fue acercando, la mujer sostenía la mano de aquel hombre con fuerza, estaba tan cerca que sus miradas se cruzaron, Serena la reconoció, era la mujer que la había tratado como a una niña, menospreciándola cuando se habían encontrado, la mujer de cabello castaño susurró algo y Darien volvió la mirada espantado, se levantó e intentó acercarse pero aquella mujer lo detuvo, escuchó las ultimas palabras de ella, _"lo siento, nos descubrió",_ ella salió corriendo del lugar sin rumbo fijo. Su vida estaba echa trizas, su familia la había dejado sola definitivamente y ahora mas que nunca deseaba estar con ellos, sus amigas buscando una vida normal, la despreciaban y el hombre de sus sueños, aquel que amaba hasta la muerte, la traicionaba, una mujer mas elegante y fina había ocupado su lugar, ya no escuchaba nada, solo las palabras de esa voz que había olvidado dentro de su mente y que pensó jamás había existido.

_-siempre te lo dije… pero no te sientas sola, princesa mía, siempre me tendrás a mi_ –dijo aquella voz femenina, tan siniestra, tan cercana, tan conocida. Lo último que vio fueron dos faroles incandescentes que la cegaban, estaban casi encima suyo, un grito de _"¡Cuidado!"_ y luego, nada, todo estaba tranquilo, no había llanto, no existían tristezas, todo era paz y deseaba mas que nada quedarse en aquel lugar, donde no había lugar para el sufrimiento, el corazón no dolía y la soledad ya no importaba-

_**Continuará…**_

**&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Mas de año y medio sin actualizar no tienen perdón, lo sé… ni siquiera implorar de rodillas sería suficiente, pero nada pierdo con intentarlo, perdón por mi excesivo retraso, algunos ya hasta debieron olvidarse de esta historia, pero aquí la tienen, increíble pero cierto. ¿Como salió el capitulo? Aun me lo pregunto, lo veía lejano, pero de repente las palabras llegaron a mi mente y lo único que hice fue transcribirlas, necesito la receta para seguir actualizando, si la encuentro hasta me da por patentarla._

_Sé que el capítulo tiene un toque trágico, pero así debía ser, refleja en parte mi estado de animo, se que dejé muchas dudas, pero es que esa es la idea, poco a poco se van a ir aclarando, además me gusta el suspenso._

_Quiero agradecer a las hermosas niñas que se toman la molestia de leerme, GRACIAS, no tengo más que decirles, para aquellos que me dejan sus reviews las gracias no son suficientes, porque me dan la razón para seguir escribiendo. Espero muchos regaños en sus reviews, me los merezco, por eso espero muchos reviews_

**Sailor angel7, Starlith, moonlight8, LUPITA**… de nuevo gracias

Nos leemos pronto, los quiere

Su amiga,

_**Tatekanine**_

_Martes, 25 de julio de 2007_


	10. Ascensión

_**TITULO:**__ El Lado Gris de mi Corazón __**Por:**__ Tatekanine_

Es como obvio que Sailor Moon no es mía (aunque ganas no me faltan), es de la gran Naoko Takeuchi. Solo uno que otro de los personajes que salen de esta loca cabecita son de mi pertenencia.

Sin más preámbulos a leer se dijo...

**Capitulo Anterior...**

Corrió todo lo que le dieron sus fuerzas, no quería estar mas en ese lugar, era aterrador, sujetaba su pecho y el corazón aun le dolía, palpitaba sin cesar y sentía como si cuquillas afiladas lo atravesaran, tenía escalofríos y la cabeza dolía aun peor. Se recostó en una pared cerca de una tienda de bebés, veía a las parejas alegres dentro del establecimiento y las lágrimas seguían saliendo sin cesar. Miró hacia la bóveda celeste, el día estaba muriendo y necesitaba de un abrazo para no sentir que moría igual, Darien, apenas debía estar terminando su turno, ahora más que nunca necesitaba estar con él, corrió hacia el hospital en el que él trabajaba y hacía sus practicas de la universidad, imploraba a los cielos encontrarlo ahí.

Frente al edificio se percibía tan mínima, no le gustaban esos lugares, para ella un hospital era símbolo de enfermedad y muerte. Sin dar un paso distinguió a alguien conocido en una de las cafeterías aledañas al edificio, vestido con su bata blanca, el cabello negro azabache y tomando de una taza de café se encontraba su novio, aquel hombre que ahora se convertía en su ancla a tierra, en su mayor soporte, se veía tan guapo, sonreía, pero no a ella, tenía en frente a una mujer de cabello largo vestida con bata también, mas cerca de lo que le gustaría y en cámara lenta, como otra pesadilla, los vio besarse, en frente de sus propios ojos… quería que esos ojos le mintieran, que solo fuera una de esas tantas amigas, aquellas que frecuentaba, aquéllas que no conocía, pero de las que él en ocasiones hablaba restándoles importancia, cuando le decía que la amaba mas que a nadie, cuando susurraba en su oído palabras tiernas que la hacían enamorarse cada día mas del príncipe de sus sueños. Lentamente se fue acercando, la mujer sostenía la mano de aquel hombre con fuerza, estaba tan cerca que sus miradas se cruzaron, Serena la reconoció, era la mujer que la había tratado como a una niña, menospreciándola cuando se habían encontrado, la mujer de cabello castaño susurró algo y Darien volvió la mirada espantado, se levantó e intentó acercarse pero aquella mujer lo detuvo, escuchó las ultimas palabras de ella, _"lo siento, nos descubrió",_ ella salió corriendo del lugar sin rumbo fijo. Su vida estaba echa trizas, su familia la había dejado sola definitivamente y ahora mas que nunca deseaba estar con ellos, sus amigas buscando una vida normal, la despreciaban y el hombre de sus sueños, aquel que amaba hasta la muerte, la traicionaba, una mujer mas elegante y fina había ocupado su lugar, ya no escuchaba nada, solo las palabras de esa voz que había olvidado dentro de su mente y que pensó jamás había existido.

_-siempre te lo dije… pero no te sientas sola, princesa mía, siempre me tendrás a mi_ –dijo aquella voz femenina, tan siniestra, tan cercana, tan conocida. Lo último que vio fueron dos faroles incandescentes que la cegaban, estaban casi encima suyo, un grito de _"¡Cuidado!"_ y luego, nada, todo estaba tranquilo, no había llanto, no existían tristezas, todo era paz y deseaba mas que nada quedarse en aquel lugar, donde no había lugar para el sufrimiento, el corazón no dolía y la soledad ya no importaba-

**CAPITULO 10****: Ascensión **

La desesperación se apoderaba de él, lo que ella había visto era un error y necesitaba hacérselo entender. Luego de dejar a Andrew en su casa tenía que acudir a sus prácticas de la universidad y aunque faltaban unos meses para su grado ya era internista en el hospital central. Le encantaba lo que hacía, era un poco agotador pero el orgullo que sentía por un trabajo bien hecho y la calidad humana eran su mayor recompensa, esa tarde lo que mas lo entusiasmaba era que estaría con Serena, tal vez pasara la noche con ella, eso era aun mas alentador, había pedido permiso para salir un poco mas temprano, cuando se encontró con una de sus compañeras de estudio, lo invitó a tomar un café cerca y ya que no comprometía nada decidió acompañarla, recodaban sus años de adolescentes primíparos, la joven estaba bastante nostálgica y a cada rato se volvía mas sentimental, de repente y sin que él se lo pensara lo besó, era la segunda vez que lo hacía desde que la conocía, y la primera había dejado en claro que ella no le interesaba como mujer. Vivian era hermosa, exuberante y sexy, pero para él, Serena era la única mujer en su vida. La joven castaña se separó, él no dijo nada pero pretendía dejarle en claro de nuevo las cosas, pero lo que ella le dijo lo dejó helado, _"¿Esa es tu novia?",_ giró espantado y la vio, con los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas que pretendían salir, intentó acercarse pero Vivian lo sujetaba, como pudo se soltó de ella, pero Serena había huido despavorida y no logró alcanzarla, buscó por todas partes pero era inútil, buscó en el parque número diez, en el Crown Center, pero nada, hasta que decidió ir a su casa, si no estaba allí, la esperaría, y eso era lo que estaba haciendo desde hacía un buen rato, nadie contestaba en la casa.

-Darien, ¿que haces aquí? –escuchó una voz, al girar, se encontró con una gata negra que lo miraba extrañada, por encontrarlo sentado en la andén de la casa de su novia-

-espero a Serena

-si no está, es porque debe encontrase con esa muchachita pelirroja

-no lo creo, me dijo que hace rato no la ve, la estuvo buscando hoy y no la encontró –dijo el chico desanimado-

-pasa algo, ¿están peleados otra vez?

-algo así, necesito hablar con ella… ¿podrías hacer algo?

-no lo creo, ya no carga su comunicador, ninguna lo hace –dijo Luna recordando ese detalle que antes era indispensable en al vida de las sailors- si quieres ve a tu apartamento, te avisaré cuando regrese

-no, la esperaré aquí

Dos horas mas tarde se encontraba manejando su motocicleta rumbo a casa, la joven rubia no había llegado y eso lo tenía extremadamente preocupado, si le pasara algo por su culpa no se lo perdonaría nunca, sería capaz de acompañarla en un viaje de ese tipo, jamás sería capaz de vivir sin ella. Cuando entró en su apartamento no tenía ganas de nada, se daría una ducha y esperaría a que Luna le avisara del regreso a casa de su novia, si en un par de horas no sabía nada de ella, iría a buscarla a los lugares a los que solo los realmente desesperados acuden, hospitales, estaciones de policía y la morgue, encendió el televisor sólo para que el ruido ahogara sus pensamientos, estaba semidesnudo en su cuarto listo para meterse en la ducha cuando escuchó algo conocido en el televisor, había oído el apellido de la rubia, sintió pánico, subió el volumen cuando el peso de aquella noticia le dio de lleno, hablaban de la identificación de los cuerpos de las personas comprometidas en un accidente ocurrido en horas de la mañana. Los padres de Serena habían muerto en un accidente, recordó su mismo drama cuando era niño, tal vez la rubia ya sabía de esta situación y por eso lo fue a buscar al hospital, se vistió y emprendió rumbo a la casa de la chica, la esperaría hasta que amanecer de ser necesario, cuando llegó encontró en la casa a Michiru, a Ray y a Lita, todas con rostros de preocupación, habían acudido al enterarse de la noticia, de la misma manera que él.

-hola Darien… ¿que sabes de ella? –Preguntó Lita-

-pensé que ya estaría aquí

-debe estar destrozada, pero no siento nada, es como si su energía hubiese desaparecido –se escuchó la voz de la aguamarina-

-eso no lo digas ni en broma –dijo con vehemencia el pelinegro- ¿donde están las demás?

-tampoco lo sabemos –expresó Ray quien intentaba localizar el aura de la princesa- tampoco logro encontrarla… ubiqué a las demás excepto a Hotaru –dijo mirando a Michiru-

-también me preocupa ella, hoy sucedió algo en casa… tuvo una visión –dijo Michiru observando a los gatos- cuando despertó dijo que tenía que ir a un lugar y salió, no pudimos alcanzarla… creo que nos oculta algo

Escucharon golpes en la puerta, vieron a una Haruka bastante apresurada, buscaba a Serena, se había enterado de la noticia de la muerte de los padres de la princesa de la misma manera que las demás

-no sabemos donde está –respondió Luna-

-debemos buscarla, no podemos permitir que esté sola… nos necesita –expresó enojada al ver a las demás sailors sentadas sin decir mas-

-a buena hora te das cuenta que nos necesita –dijo con reproche la guardiana del mar- se supone que a eso habíamos regresado e hicimos todo lo contrario –dijo mirando su espejo, no veía nada, todo eran tinieblas, algo bastante preocupante-

-BASTA DE DISCUSIONES!!! –Se escuchó la voz potente de la gata negra- eso es lo que nos tiene en esta situación… ¿Darien que sucedió?

-no quiero hablar de eso… vine porque me enteré del accidente –dijo el joven evadiendo la verdadera respuesta, no pretendía ventilar lo ocurrido con alguien diferente a Serena-

-¿QUE LE HICISTE? –Vieron como Haruka se abalanzaba furiosa y sujetaba al pelinegro del cuello de la camisa-

-ese es mi problema –expresó el pelinegro soltándose con fuerza- iba a verla en la tarde, pero sucedió algo… ese no es el mayor problema, se supone que ustedes eran sus amigas y parecen desconocidas, Serena ha estado sola mucho tiempo y si no fuera por una chica que conoció en la universidad no se que sería de ella, lamentablemente no puedo dedicarle todo el tiempo que desearía a ella, pero ustedes que además de ser sus amigas son sus guardianas, se alejaron, en este momento debe sentir que no tiene a nadie… MALDITA SEA… ¿donde estás, Serena? –decía al aire después de su discurso, era parte de lo que sentía, a pesar de que su niña no dijera nada, sabía que extrañaba a las demás sailors, el hecho es que él no sabía que hacer ante esa situación, y para remediarlo trataba de complacerla de la mejor manera, aunque ahora ella pensara lo contrario- vamos a dispersarnos, de alguna manera tenemos que encontrarla, busquen a las demás, ellas también deben ayudar –dijo el pelinegro coordinando la búsqueda de su princesa, entre todos debían encontrarla-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

El lugar era aterrador, hedía y caminaban entre cadáveres pero ninguno de los tres parecía poner atención a estos detalles, a sus costados siendo observados por seres sin forma, de color plateado y ojos rojos que los veían con odio, el que estaba en frente los ignoraba, los dos detrás de él, solo caminaban con la mirada baja sin mirar a ningún lado.

-ya está cerca, la puedo sentir, falta poco para que nuestra misión esté completa –dijo el que estaba en frente de los tres- Crysta –dijo tomando la mano una de las personas que lo seguían- que noticias me tienes, linda –expresaba acariciando el rostro de la trigueña-

-tranquilo, Ken, las Sailors Outers están peleadas, no hay problema –decía pero su voz detonaba un matiz de nerviosismo- y el príncipe es muy débil para rechazar a una hermosa mujer

-eso espero, preciosa, me has sido útil y esta es tu última oportunidad… -expresaba girándose para encarar al otro hombre, de cabello negro y mirada esmeralda- Kevin, espero que tus noticias sean igual de alentadoras

-las Inners no pueden ni verse y Sailor Venus está bajo mi control

-¡Excelente! –Expresaba el hombre feliz por el trabajo realizado, sentado cual rey en su trono bebiendo de una copa inundada por un líquido rojo igual a la sangre- Amy, amor, ¿no te alegras por mi?

-me alegro que todo resulte como tu deseas mi amor… esa es mi mayor felicidad -expresaba la peliazul, saliendo entre las cortinas detrás del trono del caballero sentado, lo abrazó y depositó un beso apasionado, vestía con un traje ajustado largo de gran escote de color negro, sus ojos ya no tenían el brillo y la vitalidad de la sailor de agua, Crysta veía la escena, repudiando a esa mujer-

-aunque no todo está hecho, la guardiana del tiempo sigue viva, no podemos permitir que regrese –expresaba acariciando la espalda de Amy-

-puedo encargarme de eso mi señor –hincada la pelinegra solicitaba la misión-

-no seas tonta… sino fuiste capaz con una niña, jamás controlarías a la guerrera mayor del milenio de plata… otra furia mas hábil se está encargando de esa tarea, se que traerá muy buenas noticias –expresó alejándose en compañía de Amy ante la mirada tranquila de Kevin y de una furiosa Crysta-

-aleja esas emociones humanas que estás sintiendo –escuchó la mujer la voz de Kevin-

-¿de que hablas?

-si se da cuenta, puede convertirte de nuevo en una de ellas –expresó el hombre señalando a las criaturas que los observaban- debes agradecer que te haya escogido… aprovecha la oportunidad

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Las puertas del tiempo no mostraban imágenes nítidas, solo la ventana del pasado mostraba las cosas de una manera que pudieran entenderse, pero no era capaz de comprender las figuras que se le presentaban de la puerta del presente y aquella que permitía ver el futuro sólo dejaba ver niebla, todo era incierto. Durante siglos y desde que su madre le heredara tal misión, había pasado su vida encerrada en aquel lugar custodiando aquellas puertas que controlaban el tiempo, y a pesar de que conocía muchos acontecimientos que sucederían o algunos que sucedieron de manera equivocada no podía intervenir, esa era la regla y siempre la había cumplido, pero ahora la preocupación la estaba controlando, cada vez que se presentaba un evento similar, significaba que el futuro estaba siendo modificado y aquel curso que el destino tenía planeado podía nunca llegar a ejecutarse, debía acudir a la tierra de inmediato, debía averiguar que estaba sucediendo allí, su princesa podía correr grave peligro.

-desde que me asignaron esta misión siempre me pregunté que significaba controlar este lugar –escuchó una voz de niña bastante aguda, en aquel lugar al que solo ella podía entrar-

-¿quien eres? –Preguntaba Sailor Plut impresionada por lo que veía-

-soy Isami… gusto en conocerte Sailor Plut –decía la pequeña inclinándose como una doncella- pensé que era un lugar mas emocionante, pero no hay nada de divertido aquí –expresaba aquella niña vestida como la muñeca que sujetaba en brazos, tenía el cabello largo castaño claro lleno de bucles que le daban un aspecto inocente, caminaba por el lugar con curiosidad-

-¿como entraste aquí?

-de la misma manera que tu… -expresaba la niña con una sonrisa- con una llave

-eres quien está causando esta turbulencia en el tiempo –expresó la guerrera a la defensiva con su báculo en mano-

-mmmm si y no

-no tengo tiempo para juegos, no se como lograste entrar, PERO LO QUE SI SÉ ES QUE QUIERAS O NO SALDRÁS DE AQUÍ –expresaba enojada la mujer lista para atacar-

-NO ME GUSTA LA FORMA EN QUE ME HABLAS –gritaba la niña enojada- ERES MUY GROSERA, TENDRÉ QUE CASTIGARTE –vociferaba la pequeña de quien empezaba a emanar gran cantidad de energía negativa formándose un remolino oscuro a su alrededor, sus ojos antes claros, eran negros y siniestros ahora- pero yo no quiero que te vayas, ¡¡¡QUIERO QUE TE QUEDES AQUÍ PARA SIEMPRE!!! –de repente la sailor del tiempo se vio absorbida por ese mismo remolino de viento, perdió el control de su movilidad y dejó caer su báculo, en el suelo veía como la niña lo sujetaba y lo hacía pequeño en la palma de su mano sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo, sonreía como si tuviera juguete nuevo- que tengas un buen viaje, Plut… -la niña hizo desaparecer aquel remolino y vio como la guerrera caía por una de las puertas que custodiaba- siempre me dicen que no te debes dejar absorber por el pasado… nunca he podido entender que significa eso -expresó antes de desaparecer con su muñeca en brazos y la llave del tiempo colgando de su cuello-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¿porque tan seria?… tenemos razones para celebrar –expresaba Ken bebiendo de su copa de vino al percatarse de una presencia femenina a su lado, el cuadro era distinto, todo era oscuro, solo veía su cuerpo y la silueta bien formada de su acompañante-

-aun no es un hecho –se escucho una sensual voz femenina-

-claro que lo es, Aquella que nunca fue vista pronto estará de nuevo entre nosotros y la princesa de la luna será historia… tranquila, tendrás tu vida de regreso… por cierto, gracias por la ayuda, de no ser por tu valioso aporte, mis tres furias no hubiesen tenido tanto éxito… ¿como puedo regresarte el favor? –expresaba el hombre acercándose a la mujer-

-acaba con todas… no hay mejor pago que ese… es una lástima que una pequeña inocente tenga que pagar las consecuencias de sus errores

-me causa curiosidad ¿porque las odias tanto?... no es que me moleste, para mi es bastante beneficioso –expresaba el hombre, intentó dar un pasó mas cuando sintió a sus pies algo que se arrastraba, no podía verla, pero sabía que ahí estaba, su silbido le era familiar- no contestas a mi pregunta –dijo intentando dar un paso mas-

-si deseas seguir con vida, ni lo intentes –expresaba ella al notar los intentos del hombre por acercarse, él pudo distinguir ese destello asesino en esos ojos negros que siempre lograban intimidarlo-

-todavía tengo curiosidad por saber

-arruinaron mi vida… -expresó la mujer alejándose hacia una especie de agujero brillante en medio de tal oscuridad seguida por aquella criatura rastrera, antes de ingresar se detuvo- tal vez sea la ultima vez que nos veamos… ya sabes que hacer, Ken –y desapareció ante una sutil sonrisa de su acompañante quien cerró los ojos y al abrirlos lentamente estaba de nuevo en una habitación en tonos oscuros en cuya cama de doseles negros descansaba desnuda el cuerpo de cierta peliazul guardiana del planeta mercurio-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ya no estaba en ese lugar tranquilo y lleno de luz al que pertenecía su corazón, de repente, el panorama cambió y se vio inundada por las penumbras, al caminar, la niebla crecía y a cada paso se volvía más espesa, se le nublaba la vista, se sentía débil, sin fuerzas, en cualquier momento caería al piso y nadie la ayudaría, estaba sola, completamente sola, no entendía el porque, pero se sentía terriblemente vacía sin nadie que pudiera cubrir con un abrazo su frágil corazón. De un momento a otro la espesa niebla se fue despejando, como si algo la absorbiera y le permitiera ver con mas claridad el lugar donde se encontraba, todo era igualmente oscuro sin un ápice de luz, el frío calaba los huesos y el viento empezaba a azotar, de un momento a otro lo vio, un gran abismo, tan solo un paso de distancia y caería, era tentador, un sólo paso y su vida se desvanecería y la verdad no importaba, a nadie ya le importaba que sucediera con ella, estaba sola, vacía... que mas daba... tan sólo un paso...

De repente se sintió estremecer, abrió sus azulados ojos de forma brusca y lo primero que vio fue una lámpara encima de su cabeza que no podía reconocer, a decir verdad no reconocía nada en la habitación, las paredes blancas sin ningún decorado, la mesita de noche a su lado sin nada encima y las sabanas blancas resplandecientes que cubrían su cuerpo semidesnudo, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de su estado y pudo reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba y el dolor en todo su cuerpo se lo confirmó, estaba en un hospital, allí empezó a recordar y vislumbró la imagen de un auto a gran velocidad que la golpeó cuando intentó cruzar esa calle corriendo, pero ¿porque estaba corriendo en una calle tan transitada? Y de nuevo otra funesta de sus visiones, la imagen de un apuesto caballero de pelo azabache besando a una chica de cabello castaño a quien creía reconocer apareció, sintió la lagrimas aflorar... ¿porque? Dijo amarla hasta la eternidad, porque la traicionada de esta forma tan ruin, sintió un dolor punzante en la cabeza, cuando vio como se abría la puerta de la habitación, un hombre canoso de aspecto severo vestido de blanco acompañado por una enfermera algo rechoncha de baja estatura pero rostro amable.

-por fin ha despertado, señorita –habló él medico con voz monótona, sentía como la enfermera tomaba su brazo para introducir mas del liquido transparente por la aguja que le tocaba las venas, le tomaban el pulso y vigilaban sus signos vitales, los que al parecer se encontraban normales-

-¿recuerda su nombre?

-¿mi nombre?... si, me llamo Serena... Serena Tsukino

-¿tiene alguien a quien podamos avisar sobre su estado?

-"¿alguien? Pero si ahora estaba sola" –pensó- no, no hay nadie, estoy sola

-lamento tener que darle esta noticia, mas aun acabando de despertar pero lo siento por el bebé, no pudimos hacer nada por él

Mientras él hablaba intentaba levantarse con la ayuda de la enfermera, miraba distraída en dirección a la ventana donde se veía caer el día en un hermoso atardecer, cuando escuchó esas palabras, no entendía lo que ese señor que no demostraba el menor grado de pena pronunciaba las palabras "lo siento por él bebe" ¿cual bebe?

-¿Cuál bebe? –Hizo la pregunta ahora en voz alta-

-¿acaso no sabía que estaba embarazada? –preguntó inmutable el médico viendo el historial clínico y luego el rostro de confusión de la paciente- tenía un mes de gestación, señorita, siento aun mas darle la noticia de ese modo, si desea comunicarse con alguien tan solo llame a la enfermera -dijo para salir inmediatamente de la estancia, la enfermera demoró un poco mas en salir, desde la puerta se quedo viendo a la paciente, una joven hermosa como un ángel sin duda, que terrible dolor saber que tu bebé a muerto sin estar al tanto siquiera que existía-

Escuchó las ultimas frases del medico mientras veía caer lentamente la tarde. Un bebé, hasta hace unas horas iba a tener un bebé, una criatura producto del amor que le tenía a ese hombre de cabellos de ébano y fue en ese instante cuando cientos de imágenes se agolpaban tortuosamente en su memoria: su visita a la morgue donde le informaban del accidente de sus padres, su confusión y sus intentos por localizar a Darien que resultaban infructuosos, cuando salió desesperada de la estación de policía con el fin de encontrarlo, agitada corría por las calles de Tokio en una tarde soleada cuando cerca del hospital donde practicaba en un restaurante bastante florido lo vio acompañado por una mujer de figura esbelta y cabello largo, se le hizo conocida, como no conocerla cuando la había hecho sentir menospreciada al lado de Darien, su nombre: Vivian, la vio acercarse a Darien de forma descarada mientras deslizaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio y lo besaba sin que él opusiera menor resistencia, sintió que sus ojos se nublaban por la lagrimas, corría y corría sin parar, no podía creer que aquel hombre que le profesaba su amor, su cariño y una pasión desbordada cuando estaban juntos le estuviera haciendo esto, traición, la había traicionado, todos la habían traicionado, habían jurado siempre estar junto a ella y todos uno por uno la estaban dejando completamente sola y vacía, ahora lo que siempre había deseado, su mayor sueño, el ser madre y la futura esposa de Darien Chiba se había esfumado, su mundo perfecto al lado de sus amigas, su familia y su amado se desvanecía.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente y no había un ápice de luz en los que antes eran dos luceros azules destacados por su brillo, estaban vacíos... lentamente cayó de rodillas al suelo y gritó, un grito desgarrador, colmado de dolor, tristeza y sufrimiento. Ningún sinónimo sería capaz de describir los sentimientos y emociones que se agolpaban juntos en el corazón puro de la princesa de la luna, lloraba amargamente por el bebé perdido, la muerte de sus padres, la traición de su amado y la soledad en la que todos la habían sumido por su indiferencia y como si fuera un vaso de cristal dejado caer intencionalmente al suelo desde un abismo sintió su corazón despedazarse, seguido por un dolor punzante y agudo desde lo más profundo de su ser y nuevamente gritó de una forma mas desgarradora que la anterior mientras una esfera de luz violeta la envolvía para luego dirigirse como un rayo hacia el cielo destruyéndolo todo a su paso logrando que los vidrios de las ventanas estallaran en miles de pedazos hacia el exterior causando un caos total entre los habitantes de la ciudad conmocionados por la explosión.

Se veía el imponente edificio blanco con los ventanales completamente destruidos, algunos de los pisos superiores en un completo caos, cientos de pacientes aun más heridos, otros muertos y decenas de médicos y enfermeras corriendo de un lado a otro ayudando a los lesionados mientras que en la habitación de la rubia y sin ella poder evitarlo, desde dentro de su corazón emergía la causante de tal sufrimiento y destrucción. Una mujer de solemne figura, cabello negro largo totalmente lacio, ojos igualmente negros que sólo reflejaban rencor y piel cetrina, emergía como una sombra desde la espalda de la princesa de la luna, si alguien mas estuviese observándola en la misma habitación pensaría sin dudarlo que estaba frente a una versión de cabello y ojos negros de la princesa Serena. Cuando logró salir por completo observó con una sonrisa siniestra como lentamente caía al suelo el cuerpo inerte de la rubia y con lentitud se le acercó sujetando sus dorados cabellos con fuerza y viéndola con desprecio.

-eres solo un frasco vacío, pequeña Serenety –susurraba- ahora tu planeta es mío, tus amigas son mías y él será completamente mío mientras mi señor destruye todo a su paso... ¡¡FURIAS!! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo resonar los vidrios que aun estaban en pie-

Tres criaturas de color plateado y ojos llameantes aparecieron a través de un agujero negro haciendo una reverencia a la recién llegada

-llévensela –dijo azotándola fuertemente contra una pared mientras con lentitud se acercaba al agujero negro riendo a carcajadas, seguida por las tres criaturas que sostenían en brazos a la rubia inconsciente-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Estaban las siente amazonas debidamente formadas frente a un trono blanco, la imponente silla estaba vacía. Hacía varios minutos habían sido llamadas por su líder, las requería con urgencia y en trajes de batalla en la habitación principal del Ancorash, aquel lugar sagrado para toda una generación de mujeres guerreras de todos los planetas habitados, era ocupado sólo por un ser tan sagrado como el mismo. La vieron ingresar imponente y hermosa, todas siete se arrodillaron inmediatamente ante su imponente presencia, tan solo elevaron la vista hacia ella como símbolo de respeto. Vestía un traje en colores plata y blanco, entallado a la cintura de donde se desprendía una falda larga de velos casi transparentes, las mangas largas casi hasta el piso, pero sin dejar de ver las manos de aquella mujer, su cabello denotaba toda la sabiduría de su longevidad, de un color tan blanco que resplandecía y los ojos grises, que en ese instante solo mostraban tristeza, caminó hasta la silla en el trono, se sentó y les indicó con las manos que se levantaran.

-ha sucedido aquello que tanto temíamos –la escucharon decir con tristeza, dirigió su mirada ante la mujer de cabellos rojos- Gillian, tu visita a la tierra pudo haber sido lo mejor, pero ha sido infructuosa

-¿que ha pasado?, mi señora Lorraine –preguntó Danaé apresurada-

-cuando decidimos encerrarla, debimos saber que la fragilidad de los sentimientos humanos es grande y que un corazón tan puro como el de la princesa de la Luna, era más frágil aun, la soledad y su profunda tristeza la han liberado… el anillo ha sido destrozado –expresaba con lentitud la mujer-

-ellos la tienen –se escuchó hablar a Gillian-

-así es… requiero de su presencia en la tierra, deben encontrarla y traerla aquí… sino lo logran, no hay mas opciones –la escucharon mientras con pesar la mujer empuñaba las manos- Mátenla –se levantó de nuevo imponente y la vieron desaparecer por la puerta en arco tras el trono-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Después de días completos de entrenamiento, días que parecían más largos y más pesados en ese planeta de vegetación, paisajes exuberantes y grandes contrastes, gozaban de un momento de descanso, acostadas en una colina a las orillas de un hermoso lago y con vista de fondo el castillo y hogar de las amazonas, se encontraban las Sailors Star Lights, vestidas con sus uniformes raídos y gastados de tanto pelear.

-¿que estará pasando? –El silencio fue interrumpido por la voz de Sailor Star Maker, quien veía los enormes peces con alas que saltaban fuera del lado-

-¿porque piensas que pasa algo? –preguntó la sailor de cabellos plateados-

-es extraño que hayan interrumpido todas las actividades por esa reunión, y que no nos dejen ingresar al castillo…

-nunca hemos visto a Lorraine, nuestra princesa dijo que es la amazona mas antigua que hay… si ella las llamó, debe ser grave –comentó Healer levantándose-

-debemos averiguar que sucede… Fighter, vamos –dijeron las dos llamando a la pelinegra quien se veía ensimismada mirando a la nada- ¡¡Fighter!!

-¿que? –Dijo virando el rostro-

-¿en que piensas? –Cuestionaba la sailor de cabellos castaños-

-en mi bombón… ha pasado mucho tiempo –expresaba nostálgica-

-si, ha pasado demasiado tiempo, ¡YA OLVÍDALA! –Gritaba Healer enojada- NUNCA REGRESAREMOS A LA TIERRA, ASÍ QUE NUNCA VOLVERÁS A VERLA

-eso no impide que ella sea parte de mis pensamientos –expresaba en su lugar un joven apuesto de larga cabellera negra-

-basta Seiya… transfórmate o nos meterás en problemas

-estamos demasiado lejos del castillo y no hay nadie cerca, me daré un baño en el lago –expresó el hombre sonriendo con malicia y lanzándose al lago a disfrutar del agua tibia que este ofrecía- además yo no soy quien tiene a una amazona acosándole en las noches, ¿que hacen tu y Caprise encerrados en tu cuarto? ¿Eh?

-esta me la pagan los dos… lo hago para conservar mi cabeza en su lugar, no las suyas –se escuchaba el vociferar de la guerrera de cabellos de plata quien se internaba en el bosque enojada-

-no sigas molestando con ese tema, entre ellos dos no sucede nada… esa amazona caprichosa solo quiere jugar con él, de seguro le parece divertido, además no hay muchos hombres por aquí –expresaba Sailor Star Maker observando el castillo desde donde se veían salir varios grupos de mujeres-

-¿como estás tan segura?

-las amazonas son vírgenes y para ser amazonas deben que seguir siéndolo –expresó la sailor castaña con lentitud, no pretendía repetirlo-

-¿como sabes eso? –Preguntaba Seiya atónito por la respuesta-

-no importa… mejor sal de ahí y trasfórmate, ya terminaron, las potenciales están saliendo del castillo –dijo la guerrera dejando a su hermano en el lago, perdiéndose también en el bosque detrás de ellas-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Se veía a una mujer de cabello y vestimentas negras en frente de otra de cabellos rubios como el oro quien pendía colgada de cadenas quien con la mirada vacía y algunas lágrimas recorriendo su rostro la miraba sin comprender que sucedía.

-que mas desearía que arrancarte la cabeza, colocarla a mis pies y usarla como pelota… pero no puedo, no pretendo suicidarme, para mi disgusto, ahora eres la mas selecta de mis prisioneras… quizá no pueda matarte, pero si ocupar tu lugar y cuando mi señor renazca podré deshacerme de ti –expresaba la pelinegra con rencor paseándose frente al cuerpo inerte y semidesnudo de la rubia sujetada cual cristo por cadenas que se enrollaban como serpientes alrededor de su cuerpo dejándola suspendida a varios metros de altura- ahora debo regresar pequeña… o tus tontas amiguitas empezaran a sospechar y de verdad… no quiero tener que matarlas, ahora, disfruta tu estadía

-¿que hacemos? mi señora –escuchó la pelinegra con disgusto la voz de un par de furias quienes actuaban de custodios-

-nada… solo vigilen, no sirven para mas… yo, iré a cambiarme

_Instantes después…_

-en el Milenio de plata envidiaba tus cabellos de oro, pensaba que eran magníficos, irreales y los quería para mi, pensé que me harían lucir mas hermosa aun… hasta que me di cuenta que no es que me hicieran ver mejor, es que me harían ver igual a ti –decía la mujer saliendo de las sombras luciendo una cabellera rubia y ropas juveniles- jajajaja nos parecemos acaso? –Preguntaba con sadismo a la mujer que semidesnuda, la vista nublada por la falta de sangre y casi inconciente la veía desde lo alto- me veo bien, querido Ken?

-me gustas mas de cabello negro –expresaba el hombre acercándose a la mujer para intentar besarla, recibiendo una cachetada en el acto que lo aventó varios metros lejos de ella-

-idiota!!! Ni siquiera lo pienses… no eres mi tipo –y desapareció-

_**En otro lugar instantes después…**_

-no puede estar fuera de su cama… debería descansar –escuchó la rubia a una mujer regordeta vestida de blanco que se acercaba preocupada a su lado visiblemente cansada- no puede irse

-tiene mejores cosas que hacer, estoy bien

-no, no lo está… acaba de abortar, necesita descansar

-usted lo necesita –le dijo golpeando certeramente su cabeza dejándola inanimada en el piso-

En el lugar vestido de blanco reinaba el caos total, la fuerte explosión de luz hace algunas horas había destruido varios pisos superiores dejando varios muertos y bastantes heridos por la caída de muros a su paso. Le gustaba esa visión de muros caídos, llamas, personas sangrando, gente llorando por doquier, todo era destrucción y así debía ser.

-la encontraron desmayada cerca al hospital, está inconciente –escuchó la voz de uno de los enfermeros quien llevaba una camilla con una niña de no mas de doce años y cabello negro, de inmediato la reconoció, como no hacerlo si era el mayor de sus peligros y la tenía en bandeja de plata y oro-

-Hotaru linda… ¿como estás? ¿Que te ha pasado? –de inmediato se abalanzó sobre la camilla cual magdalena-

-¿la conoce?

-si, es mi amiga… como mi hermana, que tiene, ¡¡dígame!!

-la llevaremos a revisión, estará bien, no se preocupe –le decía con voz alentadora el joven intentando consolarla-

-eso es lo que me preocupa –lo vio alejarse y siguiéndolo lentamente entraron a una habitación llena de aparatos donde conectaron a la niña y las dejaron solas-

-que bueno verte de nuevo pequeña, ambas, frente a frente

-¿Serena? -La escuchó susurrar sin abrir los ojos-

-si linda, soy yo –le dijo con dulzura acariciando su níveo rostro, la pequeña abrió sus amatistas viéndola directamente a los ojos-

-no, no eres ella… ¿quien eres?

-¿no me reconoces?

-no te recuerdo

-definitivamente a ti era a la única que no podía engañar –decía la mujer recostándose casi por completo sobre el cuerpo adolorido de la joven pelinegra- y aunque no puedo matarte, como me encantaría y cobrarme todas la que me hiciste sufrir en el pasado –la niña intentó moverse pero no podía, ningún músculo respondía- ni lo intentes… ahora eres mía

-¿ella está viva?

-no por mucho tiempo… cuando deje de depender de ella, utilizaré su cabeza de adorno

-¿porque lo haces? –Preguntaba angustiada con lágrimas en los ojos-

-por lo de siempre Sailor Saturn… ¡Poder! ¡Venganza! ¡Control! Todos aquellos que se atrevieron a enfrentárseme en el pasado, los veré implorarme por su vida e inevitablemente morirán –susurraba la mujer disfrutando cada palabra-

-ella no te lo permitirá

-JAJAJAJA ella será la primera… y si quieres cambiar tu destino, jura lealtad a Benazir, conviértete en mi mas fiel sirviente, en mi hoz de destrucción y tendré compasión por ti

-nunca traicionaría a mis amigas, a mi princesa

-lástima que las demás sailors no digan lo mismo, gracias a tu ausencia es que estoy aquí, la dejaron sola, la dejaron en mis manos y pude moldearla de tal modo que le fue imposible controlar su poder y controlarme a mi al mismo tiempo… pude salir de mi prisión y ahora busco venganza… y si la sailor de la muerte no está de mi lado… no lo estará del de nadie –de dijo acercándosele, tocó su pecho con devoción, la niña la miraba impotente- de verdad es una pena que tanto poder se desperdicie en una batalla en el que se le necesita tanto –y enterró su mano justo en el centro del pecho, una luz violeta emergió junto con su mano, en ella se posaba una esfera de destellos morados contenida por algo similar al agua, la mujer la miraba ensimismada y la chica en la cama yacía con la mirada y el cuerpo vacío- aun no comprendo porque la guardiana de la muerte y la destrucción posee un alma tan pura, siendo su poder solo oscuridad… y ahora es mía –miró fijamente la esfera en su mano, sopló sobre ella y como plumas sobre su palma, se evaporó en el aire- dulces sueños pequeña Hotaru –y desapareció-

_**Continuará…**_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Lo prometido es deuda y aun sin quererlo escribo hasta por los codos, lo cual es bueno para espantar todos esos fantasmas que rondan por ahí, aquí tienen uno de los mejores capítulos de esta historia, empieza a desenredarse esta telaraña. Deseo que les guste mucho, de verdad necesito reviews, es triste que tan pocos se atrevan a dejarme sus opiniones._

_Como siempre doy las gracias a todos los que me leen, no se cuanto tiempo tendrán que esperar para un próximo capítulo, espero no sea mucho_

_Y yo sigo haciéndome propaganda si no han leído mi otra historia se las recomiendo, __**"Los pájaros tirándole a las escopetas?"**__ Está bien chistosa._

_Las quiere, su amiga,_

_**Tatekanine**_

_**Domingo, 22 de septiembre de 2007**_


End file.
